Liebe
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Amor, sentimento profundo que atinge a todos. Schuldich agora sabe que isso é verdade, mas... Conseguiria ele provar a Nagi que seu sentimento é verdadeiro? E... Como tirálo dos braços de alguém que pode ver o futuro? Ele já sabe a resposta.
1. Tocando sua Mente

**Título da fic: **Liebe.

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Schuldich x Nagi/ Crawford x Nagi

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon / Angust/ Ação/ Dark?!

**Autora: **Yume Vy

**Beta:** Evil Kitsune

**OOO**

**Aviso**

Essa fic é continuação direta de _'Jogo de Sedução'_ e _'Eu Apaixonado?!'_, sendo, portanto, o fim da trilogia. o// Você pode até lê-las em separado, mas com certeza absoluta só entenderá todos os acontecimentos se ler as duas últimas.

**OOO**

**Liebe**

**Capítulo 01 – Tocando sua Mente...**

O sol estava se pondo... O céu era tingido de vermelho com nuances violetas que escureciam mais e mais, permitindo que as primeiras estrelas pudessem ser vistas. O vento frio do início do outono lhe trazia um certo ar de melancolia, mas nada podia fazer. Na verdade não sabia definir desde quando se encontrava assim, mas... Quem queria enganar? Ele sabia... Sabia perfeitamente.

Seu problema... Toda sua melancolia devia-se a apenas uma coisa... Ou deveria dizer a uma pessoa? Sim, tudo era por causa daquele garoto de cabelos macios e suaves que possuía uma cor única de chocolate, o perfume natural inebriante que parecia o mais puro elixir, a pele de porcelana macia e cremosa e aqueles olhos de um azul tão profundo como o fundo do mar.

_"Nagi... Nagi... Nagi..."_, Suspirou, fechando os olhos em seguida.

_Se você tem um amor em vista, cuidado... O amor morde!_

Sua vida agora era um suplício! Queria muito tocá-lo, abraçar o corpo menor e o cobrir de beijos, provando daqueles doces lábios. Deseja senti-lo estremecer sob seu toque, mas... Isso não era mais possível! Nagi o evitava e agora estava nos braços do maldito vidente. Sua criança agora pertencia a outro e tudo... Tudo isso era culpa dele. Deixou-se levar por um joguinho no qual se achava o mestre e perdeu aquilo que lhe era tão especial e isso porque...

_"Maldito amor."_, Praguejou internamente, mas agora já era tarde demais.

Ele... Schuldich, o grande telepata, aquele que manipulava e brincava com a mente dos outros, que explorava seus mais profundos sentimentos para conseguir aquilo que desejava, fracassou! Controlar sentimentos... Podia distorcer os sentimentos alheios, manipulá-los, mas... Não podia controlar seus próprios sentimentos, tornando-se assim, escravo dele... Escravo do maldito amor!

Riu sarcástico, achando tudo muito irreal, mas essa era a verdade. Ele vivia aquilo que mais repudiava, mas... Talvez não fosse assim tão ruim, não? Claro que desde que se descobriu apaixonado por Nagi sua vida tornou-se um pequeno inferno... Seu tormento por ficar longe do telecinético, a dificuldade para manter-se indiferente, porque... Ficar com aquela feição de besta apaixonada quando pensava em Naoe não combinava com ele, mas sim, acabava com sua reputação!

_"Mas eu vou virar o jogo, Brad. Você não vai ganhar essa!"_, Sorriu malicioso. Talvez o americano tenha achado que ele desistiu, afinal, passaram-se quase dois meses e ele ainda não agira, mas precisava daquele tempo pra pensar e... Para dar tempo a Nagi.

Por mais que estivesse frustrado, sabia que isso era necessário... Necessário para fazer Nagi entender certas coisas e... Afinal, ele não estava assim tão longe do adorado garoto de cabelos chocolate. Na verdade estava mais perto do que Brad Crawford podia imaginar! Passeou com os longos dedos por entre os fios cor de fogo como se os desembaraçasse, enquanto seus olhos azul-céu observavam o firmamento ser tomado pela escuridão completa.

" Perfeito!", Ouviu a voz de Farfarello e virou-se, vendo que o mesmo estava muito entretido admirando o brilho de uma cimitarra com cabo entalhado em ouro e algumas pedras preciosas.

" ...!", Não sabia o que ele estava pensando e nem queria saber... Os pensamentos dele geralmente atiçavam seus ímpetos homicidas em relação a uma certa pessoa, por isso erguia barreiras para que aqueles pensamentos caóticos não o tocassem.

Começou a ficar entediado, talvez devesse sair e se divertir um pouco, aplacar a melancolia presente em seu ser como fez algumas vezes, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantava, pois nenhuma daquelas pessoas era quem realmente queria. Às vezes se impressionava em ver como Nagi roubou-lhe a mente e o coração e...

"_Aqui estou eu pensando como o maldito Fujimiya."_, Resmungou algo completamente ininteligível ao se lembrar dos pensamentos que captou do líder dos Weiss no último confronto, onde o mesmo estava disposto a morrer pelo pequeno Bombay, pois sabia... Tudo na mente de Aya resumia-se apenas uma pessoa... Omi Tsukiyono.

Parou repentinamente no primeiro degrau da escada que o levaria ao segundo andar, onde estavam os quartos e direcionou seu olhar para o corredor adjacente ao lado direito da escada e simplesmente dirigiu-se até lá. Sabia que naquela parte da casa encontravam-se os cômodos usados como sala de reuniões, escritório e biblioteca. Viu a porta entreaberta e parou ao escutar um pequeno gemido.

Aproximou-se mais e seus olhos logo captaram aquilo que sua mente já sabia... Crawford estava no escritório... Com Nagi. Via as mãos grandes percorrerem o corpo pequeno que estava de costas para ele, não podendo assim ver a face bela, apenas escutava os gemidos roucos que o mesmo emitia apesar de tentar contê-los.

A blusa branca logo foi retirada sendo jogada no chão, a cabeça estava erguida e os macios e finos fios chocolate caíam displicentes para trás enquanto arqueava graciosamente. Ouviu o barulho do zíper sendo aberto e o pequeno sendo virado bruscamente, podendo enfim ver a face jovem expressando aquele doce sofrimento enquanto era penetrado, fazendo um gemido mais alto ser emitido por Nagi.

_Quando você faz amor se olha nos espelho?_

_Em quem você pensa... Ele se parece comigo?_

_Você mente e diz que é pra sempre?_

_Você pensa duas vezes ou apenas aposta para ver?_

" Aahnnn... Crawfo... Crawford...", Gemeu, sua voz mesclava dor e prazer.

Os olhos azul-céu cintilaram, estreitando-se e fixando-se na imagem de Nagi, na face dele, em cada expressão que o mesmo mostrava enquanto Brad Crawford o penetrava em um vai-e-vem quase insano, fazendo o corpo menor ir para frente e para trás. Sua mente captava os pensamentos de Nagi e... Será que ele realmente preferia Crawford?

Continuou observando, vendo a mão pequena fechar-se em algum papel e morder os lábios enquanto Crawford o penetrava incansavelmente, masturbando-o na mesma velocidade, fazendo seus gemidos aumentarem e uma lamúria indefinida ser emitida por aquela boca rósea e suculenta.

Virou-se, abandonando aquele local, não vendo o olhar malicioso lançado pelo belo vidente que continuava com seu prazer. Passou rapidamente pela sala, subindo para o quarto sem dar atenção ao que Farfarello dizia. Entrou e deitou-se na cama, pensando no que sentiu, no que captou vindo dele e sorriu... E logo seu sorriso tornou-se uma gargalhada quase insana, terminando alguns instantes depois, permitindo-se apenas fitar o teto e fechar os olhos, mantendo uma expressão enigmática na face.

**OOO**

Aproximadamente uma hora depois ouviu uma batida na porta e uma das empregadas da casa abriu-a devagar, fitando aquele homem sensual que estava deitado bem a vontade sobre a cama como se instigasse quem o visse a se jogar nela e se deixar levar pela mais profunda luxúria.

" Senhor Schuldich?", Ela chamou, vendo os olhos azul-céu abrir-se e fitá-la.

" Sim?", A voz nasalada chegou ao ouvido dela com uma melodia instigante.

" O Senhor Crawford ordena que vá ao escritório. Ele deseja falar-lhe.", Respondeu, dando um sorriso ao ruivo.

" Hum... Ele quer falar comigo.", Disse sarcasticamente, deixando um sorriso malicioso e impreciso novamente tomar conta de seus lábios.

" Sim.", Ela respondeu, vendo-o se levantar.

Schuldich caminhou suavemente como um felino pelo quarto passando pela jovem empregada e lançando-lhe um olhar intrigante, vendo como ela se derretia. Sabia que só precisaria chamá-la com o dedo, que a pobrezinha faria tudo e muito mais do que ele quisesse, mas ela não lhe interessava... Seu interesse era apenas um.

"_E agora começa nossa nova batalha... Crawford!"_, Pensou, dirigindo-se novamente ao escritório.

Chegou rapidamente no mesmo, entrando sem bater, vendo o americano arrumando uns papéis na mesa, o papel amassado por Nagi ainda estava da mesma forma e o garoto encontrava-se no canto direito, próximo a janela, parecendo muito, mas muito envergonhado, o que o deixava adorável!

_Quando está sozinho... Você se solta?_

_É selvagem e voluntarioso... Ou é apenas um show?_

" O que quer, Brad?", Perguntou, voltando seu olhar para Brad, sentando-se displicente na poltrona e mesmo assim mantinha um ar casualmente sensual.

" Eu viajarei hoje, a negócios, com Nagi.", Falava enquanto arrumava os óculos, fitando o belo ruivo que estava sentando displicentemente na poltrona.

" E por que está me avisando? Eu não me interesso por seus assuntos pessoais.", Fala, passando a mãos nos longos fios avermelhados, sua face mostrando todo o desinteresse que tinha no assunto.

Nagi o fitou por um segundo, voltando a olhar pela janela sem nada dizer.

Crawford o observava. A face de Schuldich mostrava um desinteresse completo, podia dizer que o ruivo estava até mesmo entediado naquele momento e não se abalou com suas palavras. Arrumou os óculos, recostando-se e lançando um olhar de superioridade ao alemão.

" Você _só _está sendo avisado pelo fato de que preciso deixar alguém encarregado de cuidar dos assuntos referentes à proteção de Takatori. Sabe que os Weiss podem atacar... Caso eu tenha uma visão sobre isso avisarei.", Disse sério, naquele tom frio e arrogante que lhe era tão comum.

O pequeno telecinético novamente volta seu olhar para os dois homens que pareciam centrados no assunto que tratavam. Crawford mantinha aquela pose superior que lhe era natural enquanto Schuldich apesar de sério, mantinha um ar de quase divertimento e tudo o que ele podia pensar era em como eles eram diferentes...

"_Não. Na verdade eles não são diferentes..."_, Com esse pensamento, voltou a observar o ambiente lá fora, recostando a cabeça na janela, deixando que a melancolia voltasse a assolar seu pequeno ser.

"_No fundo o que ambos querem é apenas diversão."_, Pensou e fechou os olhos.

" Ah, sim... Nossa pequena diversão...", Ri baixinho, sua frase deixada no ar, parecendo perdido em pensamentos... Captando outros...

"_Ele se refere aos Weiss ou...?"_, Perguntou-se internamente, apesar de não demonstrar nada em sua face, que continuava tão impassível como sempre foi.

" Era só isso. Retire-se.", Falou, tentando ver através daqueles olhos azul-céu.

Conhecia Schuldich o suficiente para saber que estava tramando algo, afinal, não acreditava que ele teria desistido assim tão facilmente. Sabia muito bem que o alemão era inteligente o suficiente para perceber sua pequena e eficaz manobra e a questão agora era... O _que_ e _como_ ele faria para vingar seu orgulho ferido? O que aquela pobre e tola alma apaixonada poderia fazer contra ele? Nagi fora ferido... Ferido por palavras e este tipo de ferida... Elas não cicatrizavam tão facilmente, talvez não cicatrizassem nunca!

" Divirta-se... Brad.", Schuldich disse naquele tom nasalado e sexy, levantando-se e saindo rapidamente do cômodo, sorrindo.

" Pare de me chamar de Brad.", Respondeu sério, lançando um olhar frio. Aquilo... O modo como ele falava seu nome o incomodava na verdade, por mais que quisesse negar.

Schuldich apenas sorriu, olhando sobre o ombro.

"_Ele realmente está tramando algo."_, Brad pensou sem deixar de fitar o ruivo.

"_Não se preocupe, Nagi. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho!"_, Nagi abriu os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir a voz nasalada ecoar em sua mente, virando-se e vendo a porta se fechar.

" O que foi?", Os olhos escuros de Crawford recaem sobre Nagi.

" Nada.", Disse sem alarme, apesar do coração bater descompassadamente.

" Arrume-se. Sairemos em uma hora.", Ordenou, voltando ao trabalho.

Nagi ficou observando-o por alguns instantes. Às vezes se perguntava como Crawford podia mudar tanto. Sabia que ele não era alguém volúvel, mas... Ele se mostrava carinhoso em certos momentos, para no seguinte ser uma pedra de gelo, uma criatura seu alma... Sem coração. Isso o confundia e... O amedrontava.

Virou-se, saindo da sala em silêncio. Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, chegando á sala e percorrendo com os olhos a mesma, virando-se e subindo as escadas. Precisava se preparar. Tinha plena certeza de que seria um tédio total aquela viagem. Crawford sem dúvida voltaria toda sua atenção para o trabalho e ele ficaria de lado. Não podia reclamar, sabia disso, mas... No fundo, ele sempre quis mais.

"_Droga! Por que eu tenho que me sentir assim?"_, Perguntou-se, suspirando. Seria mais fácil se não tivesse coração como os outros dois.

Sem perceber parou a poucos passos da porta de seu quarto. Sentia-se sozinho, muito sozinho na verdade. Sempre parecia que faltava algo e ele não sabia o que era, mas não adiantava saber a pergunta, pois nunca encontrava a resposta e isso era definitivamente frustrante.

" Chateado... Mein kind?", Ouviu a voz nasalada chegar a seus ouvidos.

" Schuldich?", Virou-se rapidamente, encarando o ruivo que sorria enigmático.

" Sim, sou eu!", Deu alguns passos para frente, seu caminhar lânguido e sensual, parando a alguns centímetros de Nagi.

" O que quer dizer com 'mein kind'?", Estreitou os olhos, fitando-o irritado.

_Não quero te tocar muito, baby..._

_Pois fazer amor com você pode me levar a loucura!_

_Eu sei o que você pensa... Que o amor sai do jeito que a gente fizer._

_Por isso não quero estar por perto quando você decidir rompê-lo, não..._

Schuldich debruçou sobre Nagi que deu um passo para trás, encostando-se à parede. O perfume suave, mas instigante do telepata podia ser sentido com perfeição. Os olhos azuis claro pareciam atravessar o pequeno menino que se encontrava paralisado sem ter como fugir daquela aproximação, deixando que seus lindos e maravilhosos olhos mostrassem o quanto estava alarmado.

" Quis dizer 'minha criança'.", Respondeu, curvando-se mais e aspirando o perfume que aquele corpo pequeno exalava.

" Quê?! Saia daqui! Eu não sou 'sua criança'.", Respondeu irritado, colocando as duas mãos no peito de Schuldich e empurrando-o, seus olhos expressando um misto de revolta e confusão.

" Se esse é o seu desejo... Liebe.", Sorriu enigmaticamente, afastando-se um pouco, seus olhos ainda fixos nos dele, até que virou-se, caminhando em direção ao próprio quarto.

" E pare de falar palavras em alemão comigo!", Disse Nagi alterado.

" Guten Nacht!", Falou, rindo daquela maneira sarcástica que só ele sabia.

" Vá dar boa noite para seus amantes, seu maldito!", Respondeu em um rompante.

" Hum... Mas só você é meu amante... Beliebt.", Schuldich disse em tom baixo, sorrindo, afinal, por mais que tivesse outros amantes, apenas Nagi poderia receber o título de 'querido'.

" Eu não sou seu amante!", Gritou irritadíssimo, virando-se e entrando no quarto, batendo a porta.

Sem motivos para ficar parado no corredor, o sexy telepata entra em seu quarto, fechando a porta e levando os longos dedos aos botões de sua blusa clara, abrindo um por um, até que deixa a blusa deslizar por seus ombros, enquanto caminhava em direção a cama, deixando a peça cair no chão e sem preocupações, permitiu que seu corpo repousasse sobre a mesma. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso era o de quase deleite ante as manobras que pensava para ter aquele de quem mais gostava de volta.

**OOO**

Em um quarto extremamente organizado onde nada está fora do lugar, Nagi encontrava-se escorado a porta. Seu coração ainda batia descompassadamente como se quisesse sair de dentro de seu peito e ele teve que levar a mão ao mesmo, como se o gesto pudesse acalmar os batimentos cardíacos. Sua mente estava impregnada de imagens do maldito telepata, que como sempre queria apenas brincar.

Suspirando profundamente, o jovem de cabelos chocolate desencostou-se da porta e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se nela, lembrando-se das palavras de Schuldich. Por que o maldito telepata tinha que ser tão inconveniente? Ele não tinha a resposta, mas... A aproximação dele ainda o perturbava, por mais que tentasse negar.

Olhou para o armário, abrindo-o telecineticamente, escolhendo as roupas que iria levar na viagem com Crawford. Sua mente fazia isso automaticamente enquanto as peças voavam para dentro da pequena mala, mas seus pensamentos... Estes estavam presos no que aconteceu à poucos minutos, na aproximação feita por Schuldich... No corpo dele quase colado ao seu e o perfume instigante que o envolvia.

Levantou-se repentinamente assustado com os pensamentos que percebeu impregnar sua mente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar os mesmos sem muito efeito e se irritava com isso. Fechou os olhos e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, trancando a porta com cuidado e encostando-se nela, deixando que um longo suspiro escapasse.

Retirou a roupa com lentidão, deixando as peças dobradas sobre um pequeno armário que estava próximo a bancada da pia. Caminhou até o box e ligou o chuveiro sentindo com as costas da mão a temperatura da água, verificando que estava como ele gostava. Suspirou e foi molhando os braços, dando um passo à frente e deixando a água cair sobre seus ombros, até que todo seu corpo estivesse molhado.

"_Por que ele simplesmente não me deixa em paz?"_, Nagi se perguntava em pensamento, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pela pele de porcelana, queria esquecer tudo, mas simplesmente não conseguia...

Em sua mente ainda estava ele... Ainda podia sentir o perfume almiscarado de Schuldich, do maldito telepata que sempre o rondava, que o cercava com seu corpo perfeito e sensual, sussurrando em seu ouvido... Em sua mente, com aquela voz sexy e nasalada que lhe dava um charme extra e o deixava arrepiado. Lutava para se manter impassível ao ruivo, mas não conseguia. Sempre... Sempre se sentia estremecer por dentro quando ele simplesmente se aproximava.

Seus olhos azuis profundos estavam fechados, a água quente caía sobre seu corpo, sua franja, ligeiramente molhada, estava suavemente colada à testa e seus dedos deslizavam por seu corpo lentamente, fazendo suaves arrepios percorrerem sua pele enquanto sua mente divagava recordando a recente aproximação de Schuldich, o sussurro em seu ouvido... Aquela voz...

" Droga!", Disse, abrindo os olhos e balançando a cabeça em uma negativa, querendo com isso, espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Fechou o registro, fazendo a água parar de cair sobre seu pequeno corpo e logo se enrolou na toalha, enxugando-se apressado e tentando não pensar em nada. Repreendia-se e xingava-se mentalmente por ver que ainda pensava nele, mesmo depois de dois meses... Mas às vezes era inevitável, principalmente depois de um 'encontro' como aquele no corredor.

"_Schuldich maldito!"_, Pragueja em pensamento.

Voltou ao quarto e rapidamente trocou de roupa, não se dando tempo de pensar em mais nada. A hora estava passando e ele precisava estar pronto em menos de dez minutos. Crawford odiava se atrasar e ele não queria ouvi-lo repreendendo-o de novo. Suspirou e assim que terminou, pegou sua mala e saiu do quarto, vendo a porta do quarto do alemão no final do corredor e virou-se, descendo a escada e logo chegando ao primeiro andar, onde o americano já o esperava.

" Estou pronto.", Disse em tom baixo.

Crawford apenas olhou o relógio, verificando se Nagi havia atrasado e virou-se.

" Vamos.", Disse no tom frio de sempre, sendo seguido por Nagi.

Saíram no carro do americano e este olhava para frente sério. Parecia irritado com algo, mas Nagi não fazia idéia do que seria e nem mesmo tinha coragem de perguntar. Olhou para Crawford por alguns instantes, mas depois desviou o olhar para a janela, observando tudo lá fora com certa melancolia.

" Algo o incomoda, Nagi?", Perguntou repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio.

" Hã?! Não, nada. Por quê?", O pequeno telecinético teve que se segurar para não pular no banco quando ouviu a voz de Crawford, seu coração batendo mais rápido.

" Parece incomodado.", Disse apenas, sem olhar para o garoto.

Nagi ainda o olhava, a face séria, mas na verdade estava espantado. Por que aquele repentino interesse? Por que justo agora ele estava perguntando se estava bem, se tinha alguma coisa que ele não estava gostando? Crawford nunca fora de ficar perguntando coisas assim, na verdade eles mal se falavam!

" Mas... Por que está perguntando?", Nagi deixou escapar sua dúvida, para no instante seguinte gelar ao ver os olhos azuis tão escuros, quase negros, recair sobre ele.

" Não posso?", A pergunta foi fria e cortante.

" Não. É... Quer dizer, claro que pode. Apenas... Achei... Inusitado.", Falou de maneira quase inaudível, abaixando a cabeça. Sentia que a qualquer momento seu coração poderia sair pela boca de tão rápido que batia.

Não estava acostumado com isso. Na verdade, cada vez que Brad Crawford o observava em silêncio, falava com ele, sentia um frio na barriga, como se pudesse ser morto no segundo seguinte. Não tinha idéia de porque isso acontecia, mas essa insegurança sempre o acompanhava em todos os segundos que estava com o americano. Apenas quando estavam no quarto, é que esse medo sumia um pouco, até que desaparecia em meio ao prazer que sentia.

O carro parou no sinal de trânsito e Crawford levou a mão a face de Nagi, fazendo o menino congelar, olhando-o com espanto, mas o que veio foi apenas uma carícia suave e os dedos longos percorrendo seus lábios, deixando-o atordoado com aquele gesto tão estranho vindo da parte do líder dos Schawrz.

" Não estou com raiva de você. Fique calmo.", Disse em tom suave, como se visse através da alma do menino, puxando Nagi pela nuca e beijando-o lentamente.

Nagi simplesmente estava sem reação. O que era aquilo que Crawford estava fazendo? Achou que ele simplesmente lhe daria um tapa e o mesmo acariciou sua face e agora o beijava com suavidade. Demorou alguns segundos para corresponder, mas deixou-se levar por aquele gesto tão carinhoso da parte do moreno, por mais que ainda achasse estranho.

Continuaram se beijando até ouvirem alguém buzinando atrás e viram que o sinal já tinha aberto. O telecinético ficou vermelho e o vidente apenas sorriu malicioso, dando a partida e aumentando a velocidade rapidamente, determinado a chegar logo em seu destino, afim de colocar em prática seus objetivos.

" Você é especial, Nagi!", Falou calmamente, enquanto dirigia.

" O que?", Perguntou em choque. Como assim? Por que isso agora?

" Queria apenas que soubesse.", Respondeu sem fitá-lo, ouvindo o celular tocar e atendendo rapidamente, não dando tempo para que Nagi indagasse sobre sua afirmação.

O jovem de cabelos chocolate e olhos azuis profundos fitava Crawford com espanto, as palavras do americano repetindo-se em sua mente. Sem saber o que pensar voltou a fitar a janela, surpreso com a ação e palavras ditas à apenas alguns segundos. O que o vidente acabara de fazer era algo... Chocante? Fora de sério? Não tinha palavras para definir... Não conseguia compreender o motivo pelo qual foi presenteado com aquelas palavras e gestos. Sabia que devia se sentir feliz e muito satisfeito, mas ainda assim aquilo lhe dava... Medo.

"_Isso é tão irônico."_, Pensou consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos enquanto se acomodava melhor no banco. Por que simplesmente não estava contente? Essa era apenas mais uma... Mais uma pergunta sem resposta!

Crawford observou o garoto de relance, vendo como seu pequeno gesto carinhoso e palavras sutis o perturbara, deixando-o confuso. Sabia que ele esperava apenas a frieza típica vinda de si e que um beijo cálido e uma frase 'reveladora' balançaria aquele frágil coração. Realmente Nagi era 'adorável' aos olhos de qualquer pessoa.

"_De certa forma, eu o compreendo..."_, Sorriu malicioso, continuando a dirigir, concentrando-se na pequena viagem que fariam.

**OOO**

A melodia gótica espalhava-se como névoa por toda a boate, corpos se moviam sensualmente no ritmo da dança, provocando e incitando as pessoas que observavam. O ar respirado era de pura luxúria, enquanto os freqüentadores deleitavam-se em bebidas e deixavam que seus corpos roçassem em outros de maneira excitante.

Andando calmamente dentro daquele ambiente, como se estivesse num mundo à parte, um homem de longos cabelos ruivos brilhantes como os raios de sol ao entardecer, cortava caminhando entre a multidão, chegando enfim ao bar, sentando-se e fazendo um pequeno movimento de mão ao barman, que logo lhe trouxe um drinque.

Aquele não era o primeiro drinque da noite, mas essa constatação não era importante! Protegia sua mente, erguendo barreiras psíquicas, dos pensamentos mundanos que impregnavam todo o local, mas ocasionalmente captava um ou outro que era mais intenso. Ainda não tinha certeza do porquê ter vindo àquele local, mas era melhor do que ficar sozinho com Farfarello. Realmente apenas Crawford conseguia suportá-lo nos momentos em que ele ficava mais insano... Como quando resolvia brincar, testando o corte de suas facas nas vítimas de Takatori, que eram traidores.

"_Crawford..."_, Repetiu mentalmente o nome do vidente, enquanto seu dedo indicador circulava a borda do copo.

O maldito americano havia atrapalhado sua vida, mas de certa forma tinha que agradecê-lo, ao menos por uma coisa... Graças ao sinistro joguinho de Crawford, ele percebeu que estava apaixonado por Nagi... Percebeu que amava aquele garoto de olhos tão melancólicos, mas ainda assim, o vidente era um grande filho da mãe, porque o separou do garoto, fazendo-o acreditar em algo falso.

"_Eu não quero apenas brincar."_, Disse a si mesmo, mas sabia que Nagi acreditava exatamente no contrário.

_O amor morde... O amor sangra..._

_Está me deixando de joelhos!_

_O amor vive, o amor morre... Surpresa nenhuma!_

_O amor mendiga, o amor implora... É o que eu preciso._

A questão agora era fazê-lo crer em suas palavras, mas novamente Crawford estava em seu caminho, sempre arrumando um jeito de manter o garoto afastado de si, mas isso não podia ser mantido pra sempre. E quando falasse com ele, mostraria seu carinho e... Seus sentimentos.

"_Arg! Me tornei mesmo um maldito apaixonado."_, ¬¬ Pensa, suspirando irritadamente. Aquilo não combinava com ele.

Às vezes revoltava-se com o estado em que se encontrava, era difícil admitir que amava aquele garoto, não que fosse mentira, mas... 'Feria' o seu orgulho. Queria poder continuar fingindo que aquele moreninho não tinha alcançado seu coração, mas isso não era mais possível, principalmente quando se lembrava de que era _nele_ que Nagi pensava enquanto chegava ao clímax nos braços de Crawford.

" Nossa! Você parece tão triste.", Uma voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o erguer os olhos para ver quem estava falando com ele. Logicamente captou mais os pensamentos do que a voz em si, uma vez que a música estava muito alta.

Logo as orbes azul-céu focaram uma mulher extremamente atraente, possuidora de longos cabelos loiros encaracolados nas pontas, olhos azuis profundos, pele clara, seios fartos que quase saltavam do minúsculo e colante vestido negro... Uma mulher que definitivamente estava interessada nele, visto os pensamentos pornográficos que captava vindo dela. Riu sarcástico ao perceber que a carinha de anjo nada tinha a ver com o interior de demônio.

" Está interessada em me alegrar?", Perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico, fitando-a mais intensamente daquela maneira maliciosa que só ele sabia fazer.

" Hum... Estou tentada.", Falou a mesma, sentando-se ao lado dele e cruzando as pernas, sem deixar de fitá-lo, apoiando-se no balcão e inclinando-se propositalmente em direção ao sexy ruivo de maneira insinuante.

Schuldich riu tomando o resto de seu drinque, enquanto ainda a fitava, captando cada pensamento e desejo daquela mulher. Levantou-se, ainda fitando-a e colocou uma mão em cada coxa dela, aproximando a face como se fosse beijá-la, mas parou a alguns centímetros de distância, vendo-a morder os lábios em expectativa e direcionou-se ao ouvido da loira.

" Então você me quer tanto assim... Que eu poderia te encostar em um desses pilares e te comer aqui no meio de todo mundo que você nem iria ligar?", Ele sussurra de forma sexy e insinuante, deixando que seus lábios roçassem de leve na orelha dela, causando arrepios no mesmo instante.

" Hummm... Sim...", Sua resposta sai em um murmúrio, lambendo os lábios, excitada em ver como ele parecia ler sua mente, descobrindo seus mais profundos desejos.

Schuldich vai se movendo, direcionando-se a boca da mulher, deixando seu hálito tocar a face clara, seus lábios a milímetros dos dela, que já estava de olhos fechados esperando que aquela boca tocasse a sua, mas isso não ocorreu e os olhos da loira se abriram afim de saber o motivo da demora e tudo o que vê é o sorriso cínico que adornava aqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores.

" Se você tivesse macios cabelos chocolate... Olhos azuis profundos... Se você fosse tão deliciosamente irresistível... Isso já estaria acontecendo, mas...", A voz nasalada cortou o ambiente de maneira melodiosa, enquanto ele descrevia aquele que simplesmente o enlouquecia, enquanto a olhava dos pés a cabeça.

" Como?!", Ela piscou, sem entender aquela súbita mudança.

" ... Você sequer chega aos pés _dele_!", Virou-se, acenando para a loira.

" Espere! Você disse... DELE?", Indignada, ela gritou a última palavra, mas pareceu apenas um murmúrio devido à música que soou mais alta naquele momento, segurando o braço do alemão.

Schuldich voltou seu olhar para a loira, sério.

" Eu não acredito que você...", Ela parou de falar quando sentiu a mão dele em sua face, segurando-a pelo queixo.

" Bonita, mas... Não excitante. E... Além de tudo, vulgar!", Soltou-a, afastando-se e sumindo na multidão.

Os corpos dançavam exuberantes ao seu redor, roçando, instigando, enquanto a música tocava ao fundo, forte e constante deixando o ambiente ainda mais erótico, mas... Nada daquilo era suficiente para excitá-lo. Atualmente era assim, nos últimos meses até teve alguns amantes ocasionais, homens e mulheres... Alguns garotos, mas tudo o que sentia após o sexo era irritação e uma grande frustração. Sabia o motivo... Não era nenhum deles que queria, quem ele desejava era apenas uma pessoa... Apenas um garoto!

Continuou caminhando, ou ao menos tentando, entre aquela multidão de corpos que dançavam de forma frenética. Schuldich não parecia ver exatamente ninguém. Parou no meio da pista e começou a se mover, deixando-se levar pela sexy batida, jogando a cabeça para trás, chamando a atenção das outras pessoas que logo repararam no ser que se movia felinamente entre eles.

Todos os olhares eram voltados para a figura sensual de Schuldich, que vestia uma calça preta extremamente justa, parecendo uma segunda pele, usava um coturno e sua blusa de manga longa num tom ameixa era de tecido mais fino, quase transparente que tinha os cinco primeiros botões abertos, fazendo a mesma cair pelo ombro direito enquanto ele dançava, jogando os cabelos avermelhados para os lados enquanto as mãos, das quais só apareciam os dedos, percorriam o corpo másculo e definido de maneira provocativa, atiçando o desejo de quem o observava.

Sua mente vagava em direção a lugares distantes, fazendo-o recordar-se de quando o teve nos braços... Daquele corpinho pequeno e sensual, dos cabelos macios, da pele creme que tinha um gosto extremamente viciante... Ah, não sabia como viver sem ele! Aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos, profundos como o mar... E a face dele quando sentia prazer... Deus! Ia enlouquecer e...

" Nagi.", Sussurra, seus olhos captando um pequeno corpo entre a multidão.

Schuldich simplesmente parou, sendo preso por aquela visão... O pequeno corpo deslizava de um lado para o outro, movendo os quadris sensualmente em uma clara provocação na sua opinião. A calça jeans justa moldava-se com perfeição as nádegas redondas e nas coxas, os cabelos chocolate balançavam com o lançar da cabeça no ritmo hipnotizante da música e levado por aquela imagem hipnótica, foi aproximando-se, sentindo a eletricidade percorrer seu corpo.

Em um segundo chegou por trás, segurando a fina cintura, colando seu tórax as costas dele enquanto aspirava o perfume atípico, mas nem por isso menos excitante de seu querido menino, que se tornou seu sonho, sua perdição... Estava ali com ele e sem delongas beijou a pele clara, subindo e mordiscando a orelha, sentindo o corpo menor encolher-se com o contato e então o virou, parando tudo no mesmo instante.

O até então sorriso satisfeito presente nos lábios de Schul se desfez ao ver diante dele olhos mel que brilhavam em clara empolgação enquanto ainda o olhava e continuava a dançar ansiando voltar ao que estavam fazendo, mas o ruivo continuava parado, vendo agora que estava mais perto da luz que o garoto era mais alto, que os cabelos dele eram mais claros que os de Nagi, que a pele não era tão macia quanto à de seu Prodígio... Que aqueles não eram os mesmos olhos...

Antes que o garoto pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Schuldich se vira e vai caminhando irritadamente para fora da boate. Toda a excitação que havia se manifestado em seu corpo dissipou-se como que num encanto, praguejando em alemão e usando todos os xingamentos possíveis quando viu que não se tratava de Nagi. Rapidamente chegou e rua e sentiu gotas finas tocarem sua pele, percebendo que estava chovendo.

"_Desde quando Nagi estaria aqui também? Ele não viajou com Crawford?"_, ¬¬ Resmungava mentalmente por ter delirado que era Nagi ali com ele. Fez uma nota mental de não tomar mais que um copo de bebida e de preferência algo não alcoólico, para que seu cérebro não o pregasse peças dessa forma.

Continuou caminhando debaixo daquela chuva, que por não ser forte, não o incomodou. Realmente não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça... Estava apaixonado, não. Ele simplesmente o amava e agora que já admitia isso pra si mesmo tinha que conseguir uma forma de ter Nagi de volta de qualquer maneira.

"_Ele nunca será capaz de entendê-lo, Nagi. Não como eu."_, Disse em pensamento, convicto de sua afirmação.

Na verdade sempre entendeu Nagi, apenas nunca fez nada a respeito e ele nem precisava de telepatia pra saber o que o menino realmente desejava, porém foi tolo demais e deixou-se levar pelo jogo de Crawford. Errou em achar-se no controle, mas viraria o jogo... Faria o americano provar do próprio remédio.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Schuldich deu sinal para um táxi e logo pediu que o levasse para casa, permanecendo de olhos fechados todo o percurso, começando a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça e amaldiçoando-se por ter bebido um pouco além da conta e antes que pudesse perceber já havia chegado a seu destino.

Entrou na mansão, vendo tudo escuro, mas não se importou. Direcionou-se para o segundo andar, captando os pensamentos de Farfie, mas deixou que o irlandês ficasse quieto, não tinha nada a ver com ele e não queria mesmo falar com ninguém... Abriu a porta de seu quarto e fechando-a logo em seguida, trancou-a, direcionando-se a cama e se jogando nela, relaxou o corpo.

Permaneceu na mesma posição por quase vinte minutos de olhos fechados, tentando dormir, mas nada acontecia, sua cabeça ainda doía e estava desconfortável. Praguejou algo ininteligível. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, livrando-se da blusa ameixa semitransparente, jogando-a pelo caminho e abrindo o zíper da calça preta super justa, brigando com ela para conseguir despir-se, mas finalmente conseguiu, deixando-a pelos cantos também. Abriu o box e ligou o chuveiro, entrando debaixo logo depois.

Suspirou longamente e relaxou, permitindo que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios, para só então perceber que ainda usava a peça íntima... Alguns palavrões em sua língua natal foram ditos e a peça ficou jogada no chão, enquanto Schuldich passava xampu nos fios avermelhados, esfregando-os com calma e minutos depois se enxaguava e lavava o corpo, terminando o banho em menos de trinta minutos, pois ficou enrolando lá debaixo, apenas sentindo a água quente caindo sobre os músculos, deixando-o mais relaxado.

Voltou rapidamente ao quarto com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e uma na cabeça, que usava para secar ao máximo seus cabelos, que foram penteados em seguida. Olhou para o relógio, vendo que o mesmo marcava uma e meia da manhã... Havia voltado cedo pra casa, mas não tinha nada de interessante nas ruas de qualquer forma... Terminou de se enxugar e vestiu uma calça de moletom azul-acinzentada e desceu para tomar um copo de água.

"_Vou aproveitar e tomar algo pra acabar com essa maldita dor de cabeça."_, Pensou enquanto descia as escadas, chegando rapidamente a cozinha.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou água, tomando e aproveitando, engoliu um comprimido comum para dor de cabeça. Percebeu que tudo estava silencioso, mais que o normal e soube que Farfarello devia estar dormindo, mas assim era melhor. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e começou a caminhar preguiçosamente de volta ao próprio quarto, subindo as escadas, mas parando quando passava pela porta do quarto que pertencia a Nagi.

_Quando estou com você... Você está em outro lugar?_

_Estou conseguindo me comunicar ou você é que se serve do seu prazer?_

_Quando acordar vai cair fora?_

_Não pode ser amor se você ficar jogado pelo chão._

Perdendo-se em pensamentos, Schul se recorda dos momentos em que conseguia conversar com Nagi depois que este começou seu relacionamento com Crawford. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia presente, estava distante. A mente do menino estava tão confusa, mas... Crawford não notava isso. Não era capaz de captar a melancolia e o desespero que às vezes se apoderava daquele pequeno coração. Sabia que Nagi estava mergulhando numa profunda solidão, voltando a ser aquele menino de 'aura abandonada' e tudo o que ele queria era despertá-lo, mostrar que Brad não o amava, apenas... O usava.

Ficou olhando por um bom tempo, até que sua mão moveu-se e tocou a maçaneta, abrindo-a, para em seguida fechá-la e encostar-se nela. Seus olhos azuis percorreram o cômodo prestando atenção a cada detalhe, mesmo na penumbra em que o ambiente se encontrava. A luz vinda da janela iluminava precariamente o ambiente e logo passos foram dados. Schuldich podia sentir o cheiro característico de Nagi... O quarto todo estava impregnado deste doce perfume e o alemão sentou-se na cama que pertencia ao garoto de cabelos chocolate, passando a mão sobre os lençóis frios, imaginando o corpo pequeno deitado sobre ele.

Levantou-se por um momento, caminhando até a janela e abrindo a mesma, pois sentia calor e logo voltou à cama, deitando-se nela. Acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro macio, aspirando mais profundamente o cheiro de Nagi e sorrindo. Ele era um idiota! Mas... Ainda assim sentia-se muito bem ali, estava relaxado... Aquele lugar trazia-lhe uma paz que não sabia explicar apesar de certa melancolia que afligia seu tolo coração apaixonado e antes mesmo que percebesse, Schuldich adormeceu profundamente.

**OOO**

06:30 AM.

O quarto encontrava-se em uma suave penumbra, as cortinas movimentavam-se lentamente de acordo com a quase imperceptível corrente de ar que entrava pela janela aberta. Dormindo tranqüilamente sobre a cama de colcha azul-turquesa encontrava-se um homem de vinte e dois anos, que ressonava tão suavemente que mal se notava sua respiração. Os longos fios cor de fogo estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro enquanto a revoltosa franja cobria sutilmente os olhos ainda fechados. A pele clara permanecia descoberta revelando os delineados contornos de seu tórax e o belo telepata continuava a dormir...

Logo pequenos movimentos de seus olhos podiam ser percebidos através das pálpebras, revelando que o ruivo estava despertando aos poucos. Seus sentidos foram captando as coisas ao redor... A brisa ligeiramente fria da manhã, o perfume suave das flores do jardim, o canto dos pássaros... A voz melodiosa de Nagi em um gemido...

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, fitando o teto, alarmado. Piscou as orbes azul-céu repetidas vezes, ficando parado como se uma força externa o pregasse a cama. Como...? Não. Ele devia estar sonhando... Desde quando ouviria Nagi gemendo? Suspirou longamente e levou a mão à cabeça, entrelaçando nos fios ruivos e cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

"_Tenho que resolver logo esse problema."_, Disse a si mesmo. Não podia mais deixar Nagi com Crawford, não queria que aquela situação perdurasse por mais tempo... Ele sofria... Sabia que o melancólico menino de cabelos chocolate não estava feliz!

"_Schul... Uhhmmmm..."._

Schuldich sentiu seu corpo gelar no mesmo instante quando escutou aquela voz novamente... Sim, ele não estava enganado. Havia escutado a voz dele em sua cabeça, mas... Como... Como podia sentir Nagi se o mesmo estava em outra cidade a quilômetros de distância com Crawford? Ele estava tão longe e ainda assim... Podia captá-lo? Levou a mão à cabeça, tocando a testa, massageando-a e fechando os olhos.

" Droga! Não acredito nisso.", Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa por ter acabado de acordar.

Ainda estava surpreso. Não pensou que aconteceria isso, mas aconteceu! Ele tinha um elo mental com Nagi. Pensando agora, talvez fosse por isso que conseguiu captar que o mesmo pensava em si quando o viu pela primeira vez nos braços de Crawford. Achou que fosse apenas sua telepatia em ação, mas pelo visto... Era algo mais profundo...

"_Schul..."._

" Gott!", Estremeceu quando uma onda de calor pareceu invadir seu corpo.

"_Um elo mental. Gott! Quando eu fiz esse elo?"_, Perguntava-se em pensamento, sentindo-se arrepiar em um misto de ansiedade e... Medo?! Seria essa a palavra?

Schuldich tinha consciência e pleno controle de seus poderes, ou assim achava... Um elo mental era uma ligação íntima... Muito mais forte e intensa do que qualquer outra coisa que conheça e ele... Ele criara um elo com Nagi sem sequer perceber? Isso era ridículo! Mas... Aconteceu.

Captá-lo dessa forma era perturbador! Era necessário lacrar o elo, mas... Não conseguia fechá-lo completamente, não podia quebrar e... Não podia? Não podia ou simplesmente não queria? Não. Não podia porque estava apaixonado pelo menino, completamente envolvido, porque, por mais que não quisesse admitir, amava aquele adorável garoto de olhos azuis profundos e não mais conseguia ficar longe dele! Essa era a verdade e a prova disso era aquela ligação... Criada pela simples vontade de estar sempre com ele, mesmo que inconsciente.

"_Aahnnn..."._

Suspirou, tentando se controlar e erguer barreiras psíquicas, mas... Parte de si estava curioso demais pra saber o que estava acontecendo com o Prodígio. Crawford não estava com Nagi e... Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando captou uma sensação... E não era algo dele, era algo vindo de... Piscou os olhos quando certo formigamento percorreu seu corpo. Descendo para certas partes e soube... Nagi estava excitado e...

_Eu não quero te tocar muito, baby..._

_Pois fazer amor com você poderia me levar à perdição!_

" Oh, scheiße! Ele está sonhando.", Praguejou em voz alta, percebendo claramente que era isso... Seu pequeno Nagi estava sonhando e o pior... Ele estava captando e... Pra seu maior desespero... Vendo o que ele sonhava.

_Todo o local estava na penumbra, o corpo pequeno, vestido precariamente... Apenas um short preto curto, uma blusa transparente também escura de manga longa que deslizava por seu ombro, deixando-o exposto e uma bota cano alto que chegava a cobrir os joelhos e... Ele caminhava para trás e alguém... Alguém parecia aproximar-se, dando passos lentos como um predador enquanto caça..._

E Schuldich se reconheceu como sendo aquele que caçava o menino, o que fez um arrepio cortar sua coluna no mesmo instante. Mordeu os lábios ao ver que Nagi sonhava com ele e... Deus! Como o garoto podia estar tão sexy naquele sonho? Naoe nunca se vestiria assim, mas em sonhos... Seria uma fantasia? Adrenalina começava a correr solta em suas veias, aumentando pouco a pouco enquanto sua mente captava as imagens do sonho do japonês.

_Não podia definir onde estavam, mas sabia que era um local desabitado, uma casa abandonada talvez. Seus olhos percorriam o corpo menor e este mordia os lábios em antecipação e também parecia conter a avalanche de emoções quando foi prensado contra uma parede fria que lhe causou arrepios, fazendo-o gemer, enquanto os seus lábios percorriam aquele pescoço convidativo._

"_ Humm... Schul seu tarado!"._

"_Há! Ele que sonha que está sendo agarrado e eu sou o tarado?"_, Schul pensa consigo mesmo, seus olhos fechados enquanto apreciava o que via no sonho do menino. Não pensava que Nagi o visse assim, tão sexy!

_Suas mãos percorriam as coxas expostas, enquanto seus lábios ocupavam-se de cobrir os de Nagi, invadindo a boca pequena com fome e sendo correspondido com paixão. Também vestia negro, calça apertada baixa, tão justa que modelava perfeitamente suas coxas, um sobretudo longo, as fivelas que o prendiam soltas permitindo que seu tórax pudesse ser visto e aquelas mãos pequenas estavam sobre ele, arranhando sua pele e deixando marcas vermelhas, aumentando a loucura que os envolvia... Podia ver sua mão lá, acariciando o membro ainda coberto por aquele short indecente de tão minúsculo, mas que o deixava completamente apetitoso..._

E Schul ofega, remexendo-se desconfortavelmente. Aquele sonho estava perturbando-o, sabia que devia fazer algo pra impedir, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Estava no quarto dele... Sentia o cheiro de Nagi no ar e isso, somado as imagens que captava vindas da mente do pequeno telecinético, fazia seu corpo pegar fogo e tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-lo, beijar aqueles lábios finos e macios, tocar o garoto e levá-lo ao clímax, preparando-o e então o penetrando com vontade, fazendo-o gritar seu nome em êxtase...

" Merda! Isso não está me ajudando.", Praguejou em voz alta ao notar que, ao ficar pensando no que gostaria de fazer com o garoto, sua ereção despertou. Onde estava seu controle?

_As bocas se encontravam famintas, devorando-se em beijos cada vez mais intensos, não saberia definir mais onde estavam, pois só via uma cama enorme de lençóis vinho que faziam a pele de Nagi destacar-se enquanto ele envolvia as pernas em sua cintura, ainda vestido, mas as roupas sumiam rapidamente sendo jogadas para longe e seus dedos puderam tocar aquele pele de seda enquanto os gemidos que abandonavam aquela boca preenchiam todo o local. O corpo menor se contorcia, remexendo os quadris languidamente contra o corpo maior em uma provocação sensual que era capaz de levar qualquer um a perder a cabeça._

Schuldich não queria... Não queria simplesmente se deixar levar pelo que via, mas era impossível. Antes mesmo de se dar conta, ele já havia levado a mão ao próprio membro dentro da calça de moletom, apertando-o e deixando que um gemido rouco escapasse de seus lábios, as sensações que captava vindas do pequeno corpo o deixava loucamente excitado.

_Aquelas mãos fortes seguram seus quadris, enquanto a boca descia pelo peito em formação, deixando um rastro de fogo onde tocava com seus lábios, ouvindo alguns resmungos desconexos do menor, que tentava se mover, mas ele não permitia, deixando que sua risada sexy ecoasse pelo quarto, fazendo o garoto excitar-se mais e olhá-lo intensamente, os olhos azuis pareciam em chamas... Chamas de pura luxúria._

Um forte estremecimento percorreu cada célula de seu ser ao ver aqueles olhos e mesmo que uma pequena parte de si dissesse pra erguer barreiras psíquicas pra se proteger do turbilhão de sensações que com certeza viria de Nagi, a outra dizia exatamente o contrário e antes que pudesse pensar uma segunda vez no assunto, o telepata abriu mais suas defesas psíquicas afim de captar o menor suspiro mental vindo de Nagi, deixando-se viajar naquela doce e solitária psiquê.

"_Hummm... Nagi! Sie regen mich auf!"_, Schul gemeu, projetando esses pensamentos para Nagi sem sequer perceber.

"_Hummm..."_, Sentiu uma pequena confusão na mente de Nagi quando falou em alemão e deixou que sua risada rouca e nasalada ecoasse até o garoto.

"_Eu disse que... Você me excita!"_, Repetiu na língua do menino, enquanto sua mãe apertou com mais força o próprio membro, mordendo os lábios para não gemer.

Nagi realmente o fazia perder o controle! Sabia que não devia fazer isso, mas agora estava agindo em sintonia com ele, sussurrando palavras na mente do outro, tornando aquele sonho mais real para Nagi do que realmente deveria, mas... Simplesmente continuou, movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo sobre seu membro lentamente, sua respiração ficando mais rápida, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

"_Aahhhh... Schuldich... Hummmm..."_.

_As pernas macias e longas estavam de cada lado de seu quadril e o pequeno corpo subia e descia sobre a grande ereção, sentindo-o tocá-lo por completo, preenchendo-o e proporcionando um tipo de prazer que há muito não sentia e Nagi não queria parar... Queria aquilo mais do que tudo!_

" Nagi...", Schuldich gemeu o nome do telecinético, abrindo os olhos azuis.

Uma fina camada de suor cobria o corpo másculo. Os fios cor de fogo espalhavam-se sobre o travesseiro e estavam ligeiramente grudados a testa do alemão. Estava completamente entregue aquela sensação, deixando-o captar tudo o que sentia naquele momento, o seu prazer, e sabia que isso apenas deixava o pequeno mais enlouquecido.

"_Você é meu e eu não vou te deixar ficar mais longe de mim... Liebe!"_, Schul sussurra na mente de Nagi de forma arrastada, ouvindo aqueles gemidos aumentarem, chegando até ele de forma intensa.

_O amor morde... O amor sangra..._

_Está me deixando de joelhos!_

_O amor vive, o amor morre... Surpresa nenhuma!_

_O amor mendiga, o amor implora... É o que eu preciso._

As sensações presentes em seu corpo intensificavam a cada segundo e era difícil conter suas próprias emoções... Elas atravessavam as barreiras erguidas pelo pequeno e transbordavam, chegando ao outro lado... Tocando Nagi de maneira plena e sentindo que o corpo do menino estava no limite e tudo o que ele desejava era alcançar aquela plenitude com ele.

"_Aahhh... Não... Eu... Schulll..."._

"_Es genießt für mich!"_, O sussurro rouco de Schul saiu num tom que mesclava pedido com ordem, tendo conseqüências devastadoras.

"_Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... Schuldiccchhhhhhhh..."._

Aquele gemido era tudo o que precisava ouvir e sentir a onda de êxtase que varreu o pequeno corpo quando Nagi chegou ao clímax fez todo seu corpo formigar, sua respiração acelerou-se e arrepios percorreram cada célula acompanhado de correntes elétricas intensas. Sua mão subia e descia rapidamente sobre sua ereção e sem mais resistir, Schuldich deixa-se levar pelo prazer, gemendo ao chegar ao orgasmo, molhando a própria mão quando tocou os céus junto com o telecinético.

Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu corpo tremia levemente. Voltou a fechar os olhos, sentindo uma paz gostosa invadir seu ser e uma certa sonolência apoderar-se de sua mente como acontecia após fazer sexo com Nagi de manhã. Abriu os olhos ainda escurecidos, vendo que agora era quase sete horas e quinze minutos.

Estreitou as íris azul-céu quando sentiu a mente de Nagi fugir... Provavelmente ele estava despertando. Riu ao pensar que ele acordaria deliciosamente molhado e que o causador disso NÃO era o maldito americano. E o que começou com uma risada se transformou em uma gargalhada sonora que beirava a insanidade, mas parou repentinamente.

" Maldição!", Praguejou, olhando a própria mão suja de sêmen e... Sua calça também estava... Completamente suja.

"_Prazer momentâneo..."_, Sussurrou mentalmente a si mesmo.

Aquilo era tão... Frustrante. Sim! Essa era a palavra. Frustrante. Completamente... E acima de tudo, irritante. De que adiantou tudo aquilo? Nada! Nem sabia porque simplesmente se deixou levar. Devia ter erguido as malditas barreiras psíquicas. Estava ficando fora de forma, só podia ser...

"_Afinal, o que foi isso? Amor por telepatia?"_, Pergunta-se sério.

Os longos fios ruivos cobriam os olhos azuis quando Schuldich sentou-se na cama, não permitindo que os mesmos mostrassem seu brilho desolado e furioso. Trincou os dentes fortemente e se conteve segundos antes de pegar algo no criado-mudo para jogar contra a parede. Surpreendeu-se pela raiva repentina que sentiu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Levantou-se, não gostando nada de ver sua calça suja de sêmen. Como ela era larga, acabou masturbando-se e tudo ficou nela. De certa forma era melhor assim, pois não teria que trocar os lençóis da cama de Nagi. Apenas o ajeitou precariamente e saiu do quarto, sabendo que ninguém o veria mesmo. Fechou a porta e foi até o seu aposento, entrando e dirigindo-se a suíte, para um longo banho. Estava precisando agora.

_Não quero te tocar muito, baby..._

_Pois fazer amor com você pode me levar a loucura!_

_Eu sei que você pensa que o amor sai do jeito que a gente fizer._

_Por isso não quero estar por perto quando você decidir rompê-lo, não..._

" Eu tenho que acabar com isso logo...", Disse em um suspiro cansado, deixando que a água cristalina caísse sobre seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos agora tensos.

**OOO**

07:30 AM.

" Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...", Um grito profundo abandona a boca de Nagi quando seu corpo não é mais capaz de resistir. Ele arqueia as costas, sentindo-se fora de si... Sendo envolvido por sensações e emoções tão intensas que tudo o que pôde fazer foi se entregar.

Os olhos azuis escuros de Nagi se abrem quando ele finalmente desperta. Sua respiração está completamente ofegante, seu corpo todo trêmulo e gotas de suor adornavam sua pele clara e macia. Sua expressão era de visível confusão enquanto sua mente tentava reconhecer onde estava, percebendo após alguns minutos que se encontrava em um hotel... Agora estava se lembrando. Estava com Crawford. Remexeu-se na cama ainda sentindo leves arrepios percorrerem seu corpo, conscientizando-se do que houve...

"_Um sonho..."_, Disse em pensamento, ainda sentindo todo o corpo entorpecido.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de cada parte daquele sonho... Os olhos azul-céu que o fitavam profundamente, queimando de luxúria e o envolvendo por completo! As roupas negras que apenas o deixavam mais lindo... Aquelas mãos em seu corpo, tocando-o, apertando cada pedaço de pele exposta, a voz rouca e nasalada... O riso sarcástico que lhe concedia um ar sexy.

" Deus! Como eu pude ter um sonho desses?", Perguntava-se levando a mão à cabeça, respirando fundo.

"_Você é meu e eu não vou te deixar ficar mais longe de mim... Liebe!"._

As palavras de Schuldich lhe vieram à mente... O tom usado... Parecia que ele estava ali do seu lado... Podia senti-lo perto, ouvir seus gemidos prazerosos com precisão, cada sussurro e ele ainda lhe falava em alemão. Não entendeu todas as palavras, mas era tão sensual e... Excitante que não conseguia resistir e...

"_Mas... Não me lembro de Schuldich falar aquelas palavras em alemão comigo antes..."_, Recorda-se no instante seguinte.

Ele havia dito 'es genießt für mich'... Isso lhe parecia uma ordem para que chegasse ao orgasmo. Seria mesmo isso? E... Levantou-se, permanecendo sentado. Seus dedos percorreram o abdômen molhado pelo prazer que sentiu com aquele sonho... Sonho que lhe parecia real demais.

"_Schuldich maldito!"_, Pensou, olhando para o próprio corpo para então seus azuis percorreram os lençóis. Pelo visto estava sozinho há horas. Tudo não passava de um sonho. Não havia ninguém... Novamente estava sozinho.

Deitou-se novamente, ficando em posição fetal, abraçando-se como se esse ato pudesse protegê-lo, mas não parecia funcionar. Ainda sentia medo... Ainda havia a maldita insegurança que o corroia por dentro como um câncer sem cura. Mas... Do que mesmo queria se proteger? De Schuldich? De Crawford?

"_Crawford..."_, Lembrou-se do americano... Daquele que lhe ofereceu carinho quando foi rejeitado por Schuldich que nada mais queria do que brincar. Não deveria sonhar com o maldito telepata. Isso não era certo, não estava com ele... Aquele sonho era uma... Traição.

Sentiu-se culpado, muito culpado. Aquela não era a primeira vez... Que isso acontecia. Quantas vezes pensava nele enquanto estava com Crawford? Isso era uma traição. O que aconteceria se o líder dos Schwarz descobrisse isso? O abandonaria? O descartaria como sempre fazia com o que não lhe era mais útil? Tinha medo de descobrir a resposta. Não queria pensar nele... Em Schuldich. Por que era tão difícil esquecê-lo? O ruivo queria apenas brincar... Queria apenas usá-lo.

"_Como se Crawford também não fizesse isso."_, Pensou amargo, uma parte de si lembrando-lhe disso. Crawford não estaria com ele se isso não lhe trouxesse algum benefício, mas outra parte lhe dizia que devia gratidão ao americano, afinal, o mesmo o retirou das ruas.

Depois que começou seu relacionamento com Crawford, se é que o que tinham podia ser intitulado dessa forma, percebeu que sentia medo de ficar sozinho... Percebeu que sempre fôra muito carente, que necessitava ter alguém perto dele, queria tanto ser amado... E Schul começou a suprir sutilmente essa carência, mesmo que soubesse que não passava de diversão para o telepata, porém tornou-se escravo disso... Escravo dessa maldita paixão e com Crawford era a mesma coisa. Sabia que estava _usando_-_os_, mas... Será que não eram _eles_ quem se aproveitavam de suas necessidades?

Fitava o teto de forma melancólica e então fechou os olhos querendo com isso, parar de pensar, mas era em vão. Suspirou profundamente abrindo as orbes azuis quando em sua mente o tormento veio na forma do belo homem de cabelos cor de fogo. Por quê? Por que ele tinha que habitar suas lembranças? Por que simplesmente não podia esquecer aquele que nunca gostou dele?

" Droga! Por quê?", Sussurrou de forma angustiada.

_O amor morde... O amor sangra._

_Está me deixando de joelhos!_

_O amor vive... O amor morre..._

Queria se matar nessas horas quando sentia seu corpo quente e um ligeiro formigamento incômodo em seu baixo-ventre. Era estranho, mas às vezes podia quase senti-lo... Às vezes lhe parecia que Schul nunca o abandonava por completo, como se estivesse ali, perturbando seus sonhos... Com toques sutis... Com palavras envolventes que tinham como propósito apenas enganá-lo.

Mas agora ele estava _com_ Crawford. Não era de todo ruim... O americano era frio, mas estava lhe dando a atenção que queria... Ou deveria dizer quase? Sempre acordava sozinho, porque o líder dos Schawrz nunca estava lá, afinal, tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer e fora daquele quarto tudo era como antes... Apenas faziam parte do mesmo grupo, embora às vezes ele parecia esquecer disso e o tomava em algum dos cômodos, como fizera no escritório da mansão.

Ainda se recordava... Os toques intensos... Os sussurros ininteligíveis... Tudo aquilo que o deixava sem ar, como se estivesse à beira de um abismo, prestes a cair para sempre e aqueles olhos frios por detrás dos óculos apenas o fitavam com prazer quase sádico e estupidamente sensual. Realmente ele era um maldito nesse sentido. Um demônio que sempre tinha o que queria... Submetendo-o completamente, excitando-o e fazendo-o se perder, mas quando fechava os olhos... Podia sentir os toques suaves... Os murmúrios lascivos que despejavam palavras doces e de pura sedução, fazendo-o flutuar em êxtase enquanto aqueles lábios o tocavam em uma quase reverência enquanto faziam amor... Ou seria melhor dizer sexo, fazendo-o mergulhar dentro daqueles olhos claros enquanto as mechas cor de sol tocavam sua pele em um roçar instigante.

"_Não se preocupe, Nagi. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho!"._

" Droga!", Disse em voz alta, mostrando certa revolta. Seus problemas tinham apenas um nome... Schuldich!

Era realmente uma maldição! Não era nem oito horas da manhã e ele encontrava-se em um inferno. Todo o prazer que sentira não serviu para nada além de perturbá-lo. Quando é que teria paz? Seu corpo permanecia parado, sem mover um músculo, mas sua mente... Esta estava longe, em um local onde pudesse esconder-se de todos para não se ferir, mas não adiantava... Era sempre a mesma coisa e por mais que quisesse, não conseguia evitar.

Continuava em seu nostálgico devaneio onde apenas um ser habitava sua mente, quando a porta do quarto se abre repentinamente e um homem vestido impecavelmente em um terno Armani adentra lentamente, trancando a porta atrás de si, colocando seus olhos escuros e frios sobre sua pessoa, fitava-o de forma tão profunda que parecia cortar sua pele a fim de invadir sua mente e escanear seu interior.

" Crawford?!", O jovem se senta rapidamente na cama, assustado com a entrada repentina dele no quarto, seu coração acelerando-se a cada segundo.

Olhos frios podiam ser vistos através das lentes transparentes, observando-o... Ainda parecendo percorrer seu interior, fazendo seu corpo estremecer e um leve receio dançar em sua mente quando o americano começou a caminhar em sua direção, parando aos pés da cama, ainda olhando-o profundamente, viajando por seu corpo com aquelas íris de um azul quase negro, até que um sorriso que mesclava sensualidade e um prazer quase sádico se desenhou nos lábios de Crawford.

" Pelo visto está animado hoje... Nagi.", Falou sarcasticamente, referindo-se ao abdômen molhado de sêmen que o mesmo deixava a vista. Sabia que o menino não era fã de se masturbar sozinho, mas pelo visto...

" Hã... Eu...", Sentia-se desconfortável com aquele olhar. Parte de si ainda não se acostumara com os olhares de Crawford e pelo visto ele achava que havia se masturbado, o que não era verdade, mas... Não ia dizer nunca que fora devido a um sonho, porque se ele soubesse com quem sonhara...

" Hum... Tenho tempo agora, então resolverei o seu problema.", Disse em tom indiferente, mas que ainda podia ser notada certa malícia.

Logo o belo americano vestido impecavelmente se ajoelhou na cama e apoiou a palma da mão esquerda na mesma, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo, prendendo o olhar de Nagi ao seu, puxando calmamente os cobertores, deixando o corpo pequeno à vista e então foi engatinhando lentamente, ficando entre as pernas esbeltas, vendo aquele olhar apreensivo que apenas fazia um prazer indefinido tomar conta de seu ser, deixando que um sorriso predador pudesse ser visto pelo telecinético, que parecia cada vez mais acanhado.

" Crawford...", Desviou o olhar, corado. Estava realmente envergonhado. Era estranho, mas ficava muito sem jeito quando o moreno o olhava assim.

Sentiu Crawford debruçando-se sobre ele e sua face sendo virada, para no segundo seguinte ser tomava pelos lábios quente do vidente em um beijo deveras urgente, capaz de retirar todo o ar contido em seus pulmões rapidamente, tamanha voracidade empregada naquele ato e quando o oxigênio finalmente o fez falta, sentiu seus lábios sendo abandonados e seu pescoço sendo atacado, enquanto as mãos viajavam por seu corpo, tocando-o de forma intensa.

A respiração de Nagi acelerava-se ante os toques intensos feitos por Crawford, que descia a boca e agora tomava entre os lábios seu mamilo, sugando e dando mordidas quase dolorosas, mas que proporcionavam prazer ao mesmo tempo. A mão inquieta descia por seu abdômen, tocando o sêmen que ali fôra derramado, espalhando-o e então chegando ao membro, envolvendo-o entre os dedos e apertando de leve, iniciando uma masturbação firme e intensa.

" Ahmmm...", Gemeu baixo, encolhendo um pouco o corpo, sentindo seus cabelos sendo segurados firmemente pela mão esquerda de Crawford, que passou a manipulá-lo com rapidez.

O americano não dava trégua, percebendo a respiração do garoto cada vez mais rápida, estimulando-o de modo a excitá-lo o mais rápido possível, porque o queria agora. Beijava, mordia e arranhava o corpo de Nagi, deixando marcas avermelhadas bem visíveis na pele de porcelana, percebendo que o corpo pequeno se rendia a seus toques, mostrando de forma visível o quanto apreciava o que fazia. Deu um sorriso depravado e chegou ao membro do japonês, começando a sugá-lo, enquanto os dedos molhados pelo sêmen do próprio menino encaminhavam-se para o meio das nádegas dele, preparando-o para a penetração.

Nagi estava ofegante. Os toques de Crawford eram sempre intensos e rápidos, o deixando desnorteado. Eram prazerosos, não podia negar, mas sempre vinha acompanhado de outras sensações... Os toques fortes às vezes o marcava, o levava a um quase desespero, fazendo-o cair em um caos sem fim onde uma loucura inexplicável o tomava... Era sempre assim, loucura... Nunca paz.

" Crawf... Crawford...", Nagi gemeu ao senti-lo sugando mais forte, arqueando.

A mão forte de Crawford apertava a coxa de Nagi, vendo o corpo menor estremecer e continuou o vai-e-vem seguindo os movimentos dos dedos no interior quente do menino, ouvindo gemidos mais alto sendo emitidos enquanto ele repuxava os lençóis e respirava pela boca. Ergueu-se, abrindo o zíper da própria calça, colocando para fora sua ereção, posicionando-se entre as pernas alvas, seus olhos brilhando em pura luxúria, fixos na face corada de Nagi.

" Aahhhhhh...", Ouviu o grito de dor e prazer emitido pelo garoto quando o penetrou sem aviso, enlaçando-o pela cintura e iniciando os movimentos cadenciados.

A respiração do telecinético estava rápida e entrecortada, bem como seus gemidos, arqueando as costas. Seus olhos estavam fechados e Nagi repuxava os lençóis com mais força a cada investida profunda efetuada por Crawford. A intensidade dos movimentos quase o machucava, mas ainda proporcionava prazer. Sentia o hálito dele em seu pescoço, os lábios roçando a pele e então mordendo o mesmo local, fazendo-o gritar no meio de toda aquela loucura... E tudo o que ele queria era ouvir aquela voz nasalada dizendo coisas em seu ouvido afim de enlouquecê-lo mais e...

" O que foi?", Ouviu a voz fria e controlada de Crawford, abrindo os olhos.

Nagi se alarmou por um instante. Crawford parou por um segundo, olhando-o seriamente, as madeixas negras emoldurando aquela face máscula e séria, via a respiração ligeiramente descompassada dele, sentia o hálito ir de encontro a sua face... Estava ali com Crawford... Era Crawford que estava com ele ali, apenas o americano que lhe dava prazer e permanecia a seu lado, mas... Ainda assim...

" Está calado. Não está gostando?", Pergunta, fazendo um novo movimento, tocando o menino fundo, roçando naquele ponto especial que o fazia se arrepiar.

" E... Eu...", Sua voa saiu baixa e rouca. O que dizer?

Por um instante seu coração pareceu parar, quando aqueles olhos frios pareciam vasculhar seu interior e um medo profundo enraizou-se em cada célula. E se ele descobrisse? E se o abandonasse? Não... Não suportaria isso. Ele gostava de Crawford não gostava? Não aceitou ficar com o americano? Então por que o... Medo? Não tinha que pensar em mais ninguém e deixando isso fixo na mente o abraçou, respirando fundo e então o fitando longamente.

" Continua...", Sua voz saiu trêmula e rouca.

Um sorriso enigmático se desenhou nos lábios de Crawford, que se curvou sobre o menino e reivindicou aqueles lábios doces, acelerando os movimentos num vai-e-vem banhado em luxúria, ouvindo os gemidos de Nagi e deliciando-se com eles. Rapidamente o moreno levou a mão ao membro negligenciado, passando a masturbá-lo na mesma intensidade das investidas, rápido e quase brutal, mas o menino parecia gostar assim, visto a maneira que gemia.

Nagi arqueou as costas e gemeu alto, estava ofegante e sentia que seu coração poderia parar a qualquer momento devido aos batimentos acelerados. O americano continuou, movendo-se rapidamente e com força, fazendo o pequeno corpo estremecer em espasmos cada vez mais fortes e o japonês sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo visto os estímulos que sofria.

" Aahhhhh...", Nagi gritou mais alto quando sentiu seu corpo sendo atingido por espasmos mais intensos, derramando seu sêmen nas mãos de Crawford, contraindo o corpo e deixando aquele tórrido prazer o levar.

" Hummm...", Crawford gemeu baixo, sentindo as contrações do interior de Nagi massagear seu membro fortemente, apertando mais o menino e investindo profundamente, chegando ao clímax e inundando o interior do garoto, caindo sobre ele logo em seguida.

Ficaram parados por longos minutos, apenas esperando a respiração voltar à normalidade. Nagi sentiu o vidente retirar-se dele e se erguer, fitando-o, percebendo que ele estava todo vestido, exceto pela calça que estava no meio de suas coxas. Crawford ergueu a mesma, fechando o zíper e levantando-se da cama, vendo algumas gotas de sêmen em seu caríssimo terno e praguejando algo em inglês devido a isso.

" Vou tomar um banho.", Disse, saindo do quarto, deixando Nagi ainda deitado na cama.

_O amor morde... O amor sangra..._

_Está me deixando de joelhos!_

_O amor vive, o amor morre... Surpresa nenhuma!_

_O amor mendiga, o amor implora... É o que eu preciso._

O garoto de apenas 1,60 de altura virou-se de lado, abraçando-se, ficando em posição fetal. Fechou os olhos, permanecendo no mesmo lugar, quieto sem mover um músculo sequer. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado. Só agora lhe veio à mente o motivo de Crawford ter aparecido ali tão repentinamente, logo após ele ter sonhado com Schuldich e o amor... Seria amor? Que sentia vindo dele. Será que o americano teve uma visão sobre isso?

"_Droga!"_, Tinha medo... Muito medo. O que aconteceria se Brad descobrisse?

Continua...

**OOO**

SIM! É ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO!!! Finalmente eu terminei Liebe! Whauuhauhahuahuhauhuuhauhaauhauhauh... Rindo insanamente Ah! Como eu estou feliz!!! Não acredito que posso respirar!!! XDDDD menos uma XP

Eu sei que realmente demorei em lançar essa fic, afinal _'Eu Apaixonado?!'_ foi escrita em 14 de janeiro de 2006, mas... Eu travei! ¬¬ E se não fosse apenas isso, ainda tive outros problemas, meu Office dava erro e eu não conseguia escrever três páginas no Word que ele fechava. Ai, me dava um ódio! Mas graças a minha amiga _Evil Kitsune_, isso foi resolvido! Mas também tive problemas de saúde e no trabalho... Que ainda estão sem solução. ¬¬

Agradeço a todos que esperaram ansiosamente por essa continuação e não me pressionando muito a fazê-la mais rápido! XD E antes que alguém se desespere por eu ter lançado _Liebe_ em capítulos e não como oneshot, já aviso que a fic está toda escrita, mas por ter ficado muito longa, eu resolvi dividir.

Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa! u.u

As cenas que se referem ao sonho de Nagi estão escritas em itálico.

A música que está nesse capítulo é a tradução de _**Love Bites** _do _**Def Leppard**_. Eu simplesmente amo essa música! Quando eu escrevi o resuminho de _Liebe_, encontrei a versão em português - _Mordida de Amor - _, cantada pelo grupo _Yahoo_, na novela Bebê Abordo - Eu tava em dúvida entre ela e a Barriga de Aluguel, mas a Lady Anúbis, me confirmou que ela é de Bebê Abordo. - . Eu tinha uns cinco ou seis anos, era bem pequena, mas mami ouvia e eu adorava! Ia colocá-la na fic, porque a letra combina com o que eu havia pensado e daria uma boa 'trilha sonora' e então a Evil me apresenta a versão em inglês e... Aahhh!!! Era mais perfeita ainda!

Para aqueles que não sabem alemão... Como eu também não sei. XD Aqui vai um pequeno glossário! Peguei as traduções do site do Wordlingo, mas a **Lady Anúbis** olhou se estava tudo certinho! Obrigada por isso, Lady! o//

- **Mein kind** – Minha criança.

- **Liebe** – Amor. o//

- **Guten Nacht** – Boa noite.

- **Beliebt **– Querido.

- **Gott** – Deus.

- **Scheiße** – Merda.

- **Sie regen mich auf** – Você me excita.

-** Es genießt für mich** – Goza pra mim.

Eu tive um pouco de medo enquanto escrevia Liebe, a insegurança batia em meu coração a cada frase escrita, porque as pessoas gostaram muito de _'Eu Apaixonado?!'_ e eu temia não conseguir escrever essa fic no mesmo nível. Mas tive o apoio de pessoas muito importantes!

Quero agradecer de coração a **Mey Lyen** e a **Evil Kitsune**, que me ajudaram muito nesse capítulo, sempre me incentivando e dizendo que as cenas estavam boas, quando eu achava que não estava... Graças a vocês eu consegui! Obrigada pelas dicas e por agüentarem minha súbita insegurança.

Agradeço a _**Evil Kitsune**_ por betar a fic pra mim! Adoro a sua betagem! \o/

Dedico esse capítulo a **Uara,** que me pedia por Liebe antes mesmo de eu ter escrito a segunda fic. XDDD Espero que goste, querida! E também... Acho que ela morreria se eu não fizesse essa dedicatória. XDDD

Quero agradecer a **Litha-chan, Ryui-chan, Freya, Mystik, Mey Lyen, Evil Kitsune, Dark Wolf, Elizabeta, Uara **e** Nii-chan** pelos comentários de _'Eu Apaixonado?!'_. Eles foram muito importantes pra mim e eram constantemente relidos como forma de me dar mais ânimo para escrever essa fic! Valeu pessoal! o//

Peço que envie seus comentários dizendo o que acharam! Afinal, quero saber como estão vendo essa fic... O que pensam desse Schul que finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que não apenas está apaixonado, mas ama Nagi? E quanto à aproximação 'sutil' dele? Nagi, como vocês viram ele está muito confuso e... Comparando que é uma beleza! XD E o Brad lá... Empatando... ¬¬ Vamos! Manifestem-se!!! \o/ Ei! - Olha de um lado para o outro. - E a cena do sonho hein? Me digam... Foi legal? Õ.o

Se não quiserem dizer, tudo bem... ¬¬ Eu demoro a lançar os outros capítulos pra compensar! XDDD

01 de Novembro de 2006.

14:09 PM.

**Yume Vy **


	2. A Verdade em Meus Olhos

**Liebe**

**Capítulo 02 – A Verdade em Meus Olhos... Você Consegue Ver?**

Três dias haviam se passado e novamente ele estava lá... Adormecido no quarto que não pertencia a ele. As íris azul-céu se abrem, fitando a mobília, a escrivaninha organizada, os CD's e livros da preferência de Nagi. Pisca os olhos seguidamente, adaptando-se a claridade que vinha da janela. Por que o telecinético dormia num quarto tão claro? Aquilo era incômodo, mas... Ainda assim, todas as noites vinha ao quarto dele de madrugada, após acordar sem motivo aparente.

Schuldich suspirou profundamente de maneira cansada. Algo estava acontecendo, ele se irritava com mais facilidade agora, o menor movimento ou palavras dos outros quase o fazia explodir e ele realmente tinha que se segurar para manter-se no controle e isso já estava enchendo sua paciência. Levantou-se sem nada dizer, arrumando a cama do menino para que o mesmo não percebesse que ele estivera ali e saiu, dando de cara com Farfarello que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

" Que é?", Perguntou, lançando um olhar agressivo ao mesmo.

" Huhuhuhu... Agressivo, hum?", Perguntou sarcástico.

" Cale-se antes que eu despedace toda sua psiquê insana.", Disse com raiva evidente, segurando Farfarello pela gola da camisa e empurrando-o contra a parede, seus olhos faiscando perigosamente.

" Háháháhá... Isso! Sinta raiva, ódio! Isso machuca Deus! Continue...", Um sorriso insano se apoderou dos lábios de Farfie que segurou a blusa de Schuldich também.

" Arg, você me cansa!", Empurrou-o, ouvindo-o gargalhar, dando as costas e caminhando até seu quarto.

" Tudo isso é por não estar com ele?", A pergunta atingiu Schuldich no mesmo instante, fazendo-o parar e fitá-lo sobre o ombro.

" Do que está falando?", Não sabia porque exatamente o respondia, mas... Farfarello falou aquilo com tamanha seriedade que o intrigou.

" Se é o que quer... Se o deseja, tome-o de volta.", Falou, os olhos dourados reluzindo de maneira enigmática.

" Você está louco mesmo.", Balançou a cabeça negativamente, abrindo a porta do próprio quarto.

" É o que ele espera.", Ouviu a voz do irlandês e virou-se, mas o mesmo não estava mais ali. O que aquele louco queria dizer com aquilo? Se bem que aquelas palavras... Farfie parecia ter a mente muito sã naquele momento, mas... O que levaria o psicótico a lhe dar tal... Conselho?

" Eu, hein!", Deixou de lado e foi se trocar.

Tomou o café da manhã. Tinha muitas coisas na cabeça nesse momento e tudo aquilo estava deixando-o com um princípio de enxaqueca. Ficou a parte da manhã inteira lendo um livro ou assim tentando, mas percebeu que de nada adiantava, principalmente ao ver que havia lido a mesma linha pela décima vez. Praguejou em alemão e levantou-se, resolvendo sair um pouco para espairecer.

"_Tenho a nítida impressão de que algo está acontecendo... Odeio ficar inquieto assim."_, Pensava, caminhando sem destino aparente.

Schuldich sabia que não podia continuar assim. Ele não conseguia se concentrar, até mesmo manter a segurança de Reiji Takatori parecia difícil, pois sua mente dispersava rapidamente e quando se dava conta, estava a projetar sua psiquê até onde estava Nagi, protegendo aquela doce mente quando o mesmo parecia atolado em desespero. Estava longe demais dele para atravessar todas as barreiras psíquicas quando o telecinético estava desperto, então não conseguia captar a real razão de tal angustia, mas sabia que a causa era Crawford.

"_Não. É por minha causa. Ele não estaria passando por isso se eu tivesse agido antes, mas... Antes ele não me aceitaria. Talvez nem aceite agora."_, Seu lado pessimista começou a se manifestar sem que percebesse, para no instante seguinte ele parar e arregalar os olhos espantado.

" Desde quando eu desisto assim?", Disse entre dentes, irritado com o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Ele era Schuldich, o grande telepata, lindo, gostoso e esperto! Sim, isso era o que as pessoas viam nele... Bem, nem todos sabiam que ele era telepata, mas isto era apenas um detalhe. O importante era que ele tinha inteligência o suficiente para lidar com o maldito vidente. Sim, por mais que Crawford pudesse ser agraciado com a clarividência, ele também tinha seu dom e... Estava muito mais forte no momento. Tinha um objetivo e não desistiria tão facilmente.

"_Vou fazer você pagar, Brad. Nagi vai voltar pra mim e você... Você nunca mais vai tentar nos separar."_, Sorriu cinicamente, voltando a caminhar, percebendo então onde estava.

Seus olhos percorreram a rua, achando o local conhecido. Ouvia algumas meninas dando gritinhos entusiasmados, captando emoções como admiração, desejo e paixão. Parou debaixo de uma árvore, vendo do outro lado da rua vários vasos de flores na calçada, erguendo as íris azuis e lendo a placa...

Koneko no Sume Ie.

" Humph!", Sorriu, vendo que havia parado do outro lado da loja onde trabalhavam os gatinhos da Weiss.

Parte de si sabia que devia sair dali, mas... Outra parte queria ver como eles agiam naturalmente. Lembrou-se do garoto... Omi Tsukiyono, ou melhor, Mamoru Takatori e resolveu ver o pequeno loirinho, caminhando em direção a floricultura. Para evitar maiores problemas, usou seus poderes telepáticos, camuflando sua presença, alterando a percepção dos rapazes da Weiss, mas evitou um contato direto, pois a mente dos quatro eram fortes e não queria arriscar um confronto, queria apenas observar.

O movimento na loja era grande, garotas colegiais falavam empolgadas com os quatro rapazes que ali trabalhavam, mais empolgadas com eles do que com as flores em si. Riu cinicamente ao ver que nem todos gostavam daquele assédio e um deles era Aya Fujimiya, que detestava aquele alvoroço e principalmente... Odiava aquelas garotas que ficavam cercando e agarrando o pequeno Omi.

Tinha vontade de gargalhar, pois nunca pensou que o ruivo fosse tão ciumento. Se bem que não gostaria de ver garotas agarrando Nagi assim, apesar de saber que elas não eram a 'praia' de seu menino e... Bem, Tot não contava. Foi tirado de seu devaneio quando viu que um grupo maior de colegiais saiu da loja muito contente e que o ruivo sutilmente se aproximou do loirinho.

" Omi.", Chamou o ruivo sério, porém calmamente.

" Sim, Aya-kun?", Omi virou-se sorridente, dando de cara com os olhos violetas emitindo um brilho peculiar apesar da calma aparente.

O ruivo estava bem próximo a Omi e os violetas brilhavam perigosamente.

" O... O que foi?", Perguntou suspeito, dando um passo para trás. Não sabia o porquê daquele olhar, mas o ruivo parecia realmente... Furioso?

" Dá próxima vez, corte o barato delas logo, entendeu?", Disse sem alarme.

" Co... Como?", Piscou os olhos inocentemente, não compreendendo ainda o motivo de tais, palavras, percebendo então que Aya estava com ciúmes, mas... Ele nunca fora de se mostrar assim... Ciumento. A koneko agora estava quase vazia e os dois encontravam-se próximos à estufa, as clientes que ainda estavam dentro da floricultura eram atendidas por Ken e Yohji.

" Vai me dizer que não percebeu que ela só faltava se jogar em cima de você?", Estreitou os olhos violetas, acusando o loirinho de não notar algo tão óbvio. Por dentro, no entanto, parecia se divertir com o menino que fazia uma carinha um pouco desesperada. Ele ficava muito fofo assim, tentando se explicar.

" Não... Eu não percebi. Desculpa Aya-kun.", Abaixou a cabeça, chateado por ver que o ruivo estava irritado com ele. Devia prestar mais atenção a sua volta para não dar motivos ao mesmo para ter ciúmes... Estavam juntos há pouco tempo e não queria que brigassem por coisas bobas.

Schuldich observava de longe, mantendo uma distância segura, fingindo olhar algumas flores do lado de fora da loja, próximo a porta. Percebeu que o ruivo arrependeu-se na mesma hora ao ver os olhos entristecidos do jovem de apenas 1,63 de altura, aproximando-se e levando a mão à nuca dele, puxando-o para si, curvando-se e levando seus lábios a orelha dele sussurrando algo.

" Omi... Tudo bem!", Aya disse baixinho no ouvido dele, ao perceber que Omi levou muito a sério suas palavras, que nada mais eram do que birrinha e brincadeira. Tudo bem que tinha ciúmes, mas nunca brigaria com ele por coisas bobas assim.

" Mas...", Seu coração começou a bater rápido por Aya estar tão perto. Viu que algumas garotas observavam de longe e isso o deixava envergonhado.

" Veja! Veja!", Uma garota disse com os olhos brilhando enquanto olhava para dentro da floricultura, fazendo Schuldich erguer uma sobrancelha.

" Eles estão tão perto!", A outra sussurrou com os olhos brilhantes.

" Será que...?", Schul via que só faltava ela gritar em expectativa.

" Nyahhh!!!", A outra olhava super empolgada.

" Isso é tão... Moooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!", Ambas praticamente gritam juntas, completamente eufóricas como se estivessem em frente de um artista de TV ou cantor famoso.

Sem perceber ou simplesmente ignorando aqueles olhares, Aya sussurrava coisas no ouvido de Omi, deixando o menino ainda mais corado, até que seus lábios tocaram o pescoço dele suavemente, causando arrepios na pele clara, caminhando em direção aos lábios e tomando-os delicadamente, mostrando através desse ato o amor que sentia pelo chibi.

" Aaahhhhh!!! Eu não posso olhar!!!", A garota de cabelos mais claros leva a mão a testa em um movimento dramático.

" Não faça isso! É um momento muito importante!", A outra a repreende e ambas voltam a fitar o casal que se beijava no fundo da loja.

O telepata estava ainda mais abismado. O que era aquilo? Fãs de... Yaoi? Schuldich olhava torto para as meninas achando aquilo muito, mas muito estranho. Aprofundou mais na mente delas, descobrindo que eram meninas muito ricas que estavam ali acompanhando um grupo de meninos... Anfitriões? Que seja! Mas parecem que elas gostavam disso. Balançou a cabeça negativamente... Garotas!

Voltou seu olhar para Aya e Omi que agora já estavam atendendo as meninas que foram até eles 'sutilmente'. Percebeu nos olhos violetas que o ruivo estava mais descontraído e sabia... Ele estava muito mais feliz agora! Lembrou-se das vezes que enfrentou o espadachim... Abyssinian era muito mais frio, fechado e melancólico, tinha consciência de que o mesmo queria continuar em seu mundinho gélido, mas o amor que agora sente por Omi o fez sair de sua casca, tornando-o mais feliz e... Mais forte.

" E viva o amor.", Disse Schuldich cinicamente, voltando a caminhar.

Ficou pensando no que viu. Em como Aya e Omi interagiam. Havia ciúmes, pequenas discussões devido às distintas personalidades, mas ainda assim existia uma sincronia perfeita entre ambos. Eles eram felizes juntos, um parecia completar o outro e juntos venciam os demônios que ainda perturbavam suas consciências. Talvez o amor fosse isso mesmo... Tornando-os fracos e fortes ao mesmo tempo.

" Liebe.", Sussurrou, recordando-se de Nagi.

Realmente... Aquele garoto tornou-o fraco... Fraco o suficiente para deixar-se ser enganado por Crawford, porém se ele tivesse essa confiança que Aya tinha em Omi, ou melhor, se fosse sincero o suficiente consigo mesmo o presente que vivia agora não teria se tornado real, mas ainda assim, por causa daquele garoto, estava reunindo forças para lutar contra aquele que pode vislumbrar o futuro.

"_Que drama!"_, ¬¬ Pensa o telepata. Talvez não tivesse sido boa idéia ver aqueles dois juntos... Estava ficando mole e bobo como eles, mas aquilo não importava agora.

" Você não é o único que sabe usar as palavras... Brad.", O sorriso sarcástico adornou os lábios de Schuldich e ele deu sinal a um táxi, ordenando que o mesmo seguisse o caminho em direção a mansão dos Schawrz.

Depois de três horas chegou em casa. Havia feito o taxista parar em vários lugares e acabou comprando algumas roupas só pra passar o tempo e deixar o pobre homem mais irritado ainda. Riu divertido, entrando na casa e vendo que já haviam chegado. Olhou Crawford que estava sentado em um dos sofás lendo jornal e sorriu sarcasticamente.

" Veja só quem chegou!", Disse daquela forma cínica, característica dele.

Os olhos escuros de Crawford fitaram Schuldich por cima do jornal, percorrendo o corpo do ruivo de cima a baixo, vendo que ele carregava várias sacolas. Voltou a fitar os olhos dele, que brilhavam de maneira enigmática e não gostou disso. Ele parecia estar aprontando alguma coisa.

" O que quer?", Perguntou, uma vez que o telepata estava parado a sua frente.

" Ora, ora, ora... Brad!", Caminhou até ele, depositando as sacolas no chão.

" Fale logo o que quer.", O americano disse no seu típico tom frio.

" Guten Tag! Ah, é... Esqueci que já é de tarde...", Sorri abertamente e se senta ao lado do americano, virando o tronco para ele, colocando o braço direito sobre o encosto do sofá e apoiando o queixo sobre a mesma mão.

" ...!", Crawford apenas o fitou. Como Schuldich estava muito perto pode sentir o perfume que o ruivo usava, forte e envolvente.

" Achei que estivesse de bom humor depois dos dias que esteve fora... Com Nagi.", Comentou em tom casual, como se aquilo fosse natural entre eles.

" E isso te interessa muito, não? Quer brincar com ele ainda?", Fala indiferente.

" Nicht.", Responde, passando a mão nos cabelos cor de fogo.

" Não?!", Pergunta suspeito, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ficou observando... Vendo os fios avermelhados escapando suavemente dos dedos longos do telepata.

" Prefiro brincar com outra coisa.", Fala enigmático.

Crawford o olha sério. Schuldich estava tramando algo... Tinha certeza absoluta disso! O olhar dele era quase desafiante, havia ali certo cinismo, aquelas palavras não tinham apenas um sentido. O telepata queria brincar e o modo como o alemão se movia, que o olhava... Por acaso o maldito ruivo queria se divertir com ele? Estreitou os olhos, ficando ainda mais atento que o de costume.

" Você também gosta de brincar, não gosta?", Perguntou, sorrindo sarcástico.

" Eu prefiro estar no controle... Ou vai me dizer que não sabe disso?", Respondeu no mesmo tom, percebendo que o ruivo ficou mais sério, provavelmente devido a irritação que suas palavras lhe causavam.

" Ah sim... Controle. Esta é uma palavra que nós dois gostamos.", Comentou, recostando-se no sofá, deixando ambos os braços jogados acima da cabeça, relaxando completamente, voltando a mostrar aquele sorriso de quem quer algo, mas ainda não revelou o que é.

O vidente estava achando aquela conversa muito estranha. Schuldich tentava manter uma conversa casual, mas as palavras dele pareciam estar impregnadas de duplo sentido. Dava a entender que o ruivo estava tentando uma aproximação, mas aquilo parecia ilógico. Reparou no modo despojado como ele se vestia, a calça jeans de tecido fino larga e baixa, a blusa com os botões abertos, o perfume envolvente...

"_Suspeito. Muito suspeito."_, Pensou ainda o observando.

" Gosta?", Schuldich perguntou repentinamente.

" Pouco me importa.", Voltou a fitar o jornal. O que ele tinha a ver com o que Schuldich vestia ou deixava de vestir? E o outro ainda queria sua opinião. Ridículo! O que eram? Amigos?

" Hum... Achei que gostasse de usar seu controle para brincar com os outros.", Sorri maliciosamente, lançando um olhar debochado ao moreno.

" Acho que essa conversa é desnecessária.", Fechou o jornal e levantou-se, mantendo a pose indiferente, mas na verdade, a aproximação de Schuldich o irritava.

" Por que envolve mais do que aparenta?", Ergue o tronco, mantendo as pernas abertas e apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas próximo aos joelhos, curvando-se ligeiramente para frente, dando-lhe um ar sexy, sedutor.

" Se têm tantas coisas sobre mim que deseja saber, por que simplesmente não lê a minha mente? Ah é! Você não pode!", Lançou aquele sorriso vitorioso e deleitoso sobre Schuldich, por saber que tocava em um assunto que o ruivo deveras detestava, afinal, não poder ler sua mente era motivo de revolta e indignação do telepata. Virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a biblioteca afim de terminar de ler o jornal.

" Nem sempre é preciso telepatia para ver a verdade nos olhos de alguém... Brad!", Ao ouvir aquela voz nasalada e convicta chegar a seus ouvidos, Crawford parou no mesmo instante, virando-se afim de encarar aqueles olhos azul-céu, intrigado com o sentido daquelas palavras, vendo que o telepata já subia as escadas ao andar superior.

Ficou parado no mesmo local por longos minutos, não sabendo definir quantos. Praguejou algo em inglês, mandando o alemão para o inferno, quase batendo a porta de raiva. Cada vez mais se convencia que ele tramava algo e isso o irritava profundamente. Sabia que o ruivo daria passos logo, mas... Definitivamente não gostou daquelas palavras. O que ele acha que viu em seus olhos? Ou... Aquelas palavras nada mais eram do que um jogo para... Tentar confundi-lo?

**OOO**

O sol estava se pondo, adormecendo no horizonte, tingindo de vermelho o céu outrora azul. Alguns pássaros voavam procurando abrigo, pois a noite estava chegando rápido e outros saiam de seus esconderijos a procura de alimento. O vento vai esfriando a medida que o tempo vai passando, tocando o pequeno corpo que ali se encontrava, vislumbrando a cidade, fazendo os finos e macios fios chocolate esvoaçarem delicadamente.

Nagi debruça-se sobre o parapeito, fechando os olhos e suspirando profundamente. Não queria encontrá-lo de cara... Não estava preparado. Ainda lembrava-se do sonho que tivera, dos toques de Crawford... Sabia que estava confuso e isso o irritava. O que queria na verdade? Talvez nenhum dos dois, ou melhor, nenhum dos tipos de relacionamento que têm tido até agora...

Ergueu o olhar, vendo que o sol mal podia ser visto e o horizonte estava ainda mais vermelho. As primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer, cintilando suavemente como se quisessem chamar a atenção de quem as vislumbrava. Observou do mirante as luzes artificiais brilharem pelas ruas da cidade. Era um lindo lugar para se estar com alguém que gosta... Um namorado.

"_Que bobeira romântica estou pensando? Isso nunca vai acontecer."_, Pensa melancólico. Não podia definir o que tinha no momento como sendo um namoro.

" Até quando o menininho vai ficar pensativo, abandonado em um canto?", Ouviu aquela voz nasalada e no mesmo instante virou-se surpreso.

" Schuldich!?! O que faz aqui?", Perguntou de sobressalto.

" Ora... Estava com saudades... Liebe!", Sorriu sensualmente ao menino, caminhando até ele, o vento fazendo sua blusa abrir-se mais.

" Pare de me chamar de Liebe.", Falou em tom baixo e irritado.

" E por que? Você realmente é meine liebe.", O sorriso sedutor ainda estava lá, enquanto ele se aproximava mais um pouco e parava, abaixando apenas um pouco os óculos escuros, fitando-o com intensidade.

Os olhos azuis escuros fuzilam Schuldich sem piedade, querendo que o telepata sumisse dali logo e não o perturbasse mais, só então reparando no modo como ele se vestia. A calça jeans de tecido mais fino estava colada às coxas torneadas, a blusa creme encontrava-se com os cinco primeiros botões abertos e o vento fazia com que a pele pudesse ser mais bem vista. Os cabelos cor de fogo estavam soltos e a franja revoltosa movia-se junto com as correntes de ar e ele o olhava... O olhava por cima daqueles óculos escuros de maneira tão sexy que...

"_Não pense nisso."_, Nagi diz a si mesmo, sentindo o coração acelerar.

" Achei que quisesse ficar perto de seu... Amante.", Disse dando alguns passos para frente, ficando mais perto. O vento mudando de direção, levando seu perfume até Nagi.

" Isso não é da sua conta.", Falou, dando um passo para trás, captando aquele perfume suave e envolvente como uma aura sensual que o abraçava por completo. Sentia um misto de ansiedade e receio ante a figura imponente do telepata.

Schuldich retirou os óculos, fitando Nagi com mais intensidade, havia seriedade e também desejo naquelas íris claras. O telepata parecia ser capaz de invadi-lo com aquelas brilhantes esferas azuladas, parando a menos de três passos do menino de 1,60 de altura, que o olhava nos olhos, como se esperasse o próximo passo dele com expectativa indefinida.

" Sente falta de mim?", A voz sensual chegou aos ouvidos de Nagi como uma melodia alarmante.

" O que?", Pergunta, espantado. Viu a mão dele se erguer e os dedos longos tocar sua face em uma carícia suave e aconchegante, enquanto o ruivo se debruçava lentamente sobre ele, fazendo-o sentir mais claramente o perfume envolvente e a outra mão tocava seu ombro delicadamente.

" Ele te toca como eu toco? Faz como eu?", Pergunta num tom rouco, seus lábios tão próximos dos de Nagi que o garoto podia sentir seu hálito contra sua boca. Havia uma curiosidade sincera naquelas perguntas... Uma dúvida que precisava ser sanada.

O pequeno japonês sentiu-se tonto por um instante. O perfume de Schuldich, seu hálito quente... Aquela voz rouca e nasalada que era a coisa mais sexy que já ouvira alguma vez na vida... Tudo aquilo fazia um arrepio subir por sua coluna, fazendo todos os pelinhos de sua nuca eriçarem, até que ele acorda e se afasta bruscamente.

" Só em seus melhores sonhos.", Diz com arrogância e mágoa, virando-se de costas afim de ocultar certo rubor que tomou conta de suas bochechas. Por mais que não quisesse nada com o alemão, era inegável o quão sedutor ele podia ser e o quão lindo era.

" Então você não sente falta?", O sussurro foi depositado em seu ouvido, enquanto os lábios quentes tocavam sua orelha e os braços fortes envolviam sua cintura, prendendo-o junto a si sem, no entanto, sem usar de força.

Nagi fechou os olhos abrindo a boca e puxando o ar com mais força ao ouvir o sussurro. Lógico que não sentia falta daquele cretino! Mas... Se não sentia falta, por que sonhava com ele? Abriu os olhos ao sentir aqueles braços ao redor de sua cintura e os lábios deslizarem por seu pescoço lânguida e delicadamente, ficando ainda mais alarmado. Como não percebeu tal aproximação? Sentia os dedos longos fazendo carícias circulares em seu abdômen, enquanto beijos quentes e molhados eram depositados em seu pescoço, subindo até chegar à orelha novamente.

" Me... Solte.", Disse baixo, sentindo as pernas bambearem e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. As lembranças do sonho voltando com total intensidade.

" Não sente falta quando eu o toco assim?", Sugou de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Nagi, sua mão subindo, entrando sutilmente por entre os botões da blusa clara, tocando a pele com lentidão excitante.

O jovem de cabelos chocolate não conseguia exatamente verbalizar o que queria. Os sussurros de Schuldich eram tão sensuais, tão sedutores que simplesmente o excitavam, por mais que soubesse que ele era um cachorro sem-vergonha e que deveria jogá-lo longe por tamanha ousadia, mas não conseguia se mover... Não enquanto sentia aqueles beijos em seu pescoço, o carinho suave, mas provocativo em seu abdômen... Como aquele homem podia ser tão malditamente sexy?

Sem esperar reações de Nagi, Schuldich o virou, olhando dentro daqueles olhos lindos, que lhe lembravam o mais profundo oceano e sem delongas tomou aqueles lábios em um beijo inicialmente calmo, onde provava depois de meses o sabor de Naoe, degustando aquele gosto como se fosse uma iguaria. Seu corpo foi colando-se ao dele, empurrando-o até que o mesmo se encostasse ao parapeito próximo ao binóculo do mirante, fazendo-o abrir mais os lábios e deslizando sua língua para dentro daquela boca quente, transformando o beijo em algo mais profundo, sensual... Erótico.

" ... Que eu te beijo assim... Porque sei que te dá mais prazer?", Sussurra o ruivo no ouvido de Nagi, roçando seus lábios na orelha dele, embriagado com o gosto do pequeno em sua boca.

" ...!", Nagi estava ofegante. Só agora notou que havia correspondido ao beijo. Havia um 'quê' de verdade naquelas palavras... Amava beijos assim e...

" Brad não sabe te dar prazer... Eu sim.", Diz com convicção. A voz nasalada saindo baixa e rouca. Seu corpo já havia reagido a todo aquele jogo de sedução que orquestrara no momento, não que realmente fosse apenas um jogo... Agora era real!

"_Crawford!"_, Só agora Nagi se lembrou que o americano existia em sua vida.

" E sabe por que, Nagi?", Perguntou, vendo os olhos azuis se erguerem e fitá-lo confusos. Sabia que estava indo rápido demais, mas quando o viu ali, simplesmente não resistiu... Precisava tocá-lo, precisava sentir aquela pele contra a sua, aqueles lábios e... Dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta durante aqueles longos dois meses.

" Schuldich...", Apoiou as duas mãos no peito largo do telepata, olhando-o.

" Porque o seu prazer... É o meu prazer, Liebe!", Completa e sem resistir aquela carinha de menino desolado que Nagi fazia no momento, Schuldich o puxou novamente, tomando aqueles lábios deliciosos e se perdendo neles.

O beijo foi simplesmente se intensificando. As mãos largas do ruivo percorriam as costas pequenas e delicadas de Nagi, enfatizando mais o desejo que percorria suas veias, deliciando-se ao se ver correspondido com a mesma paixão pelo japonês, até que aquelas mãos tremeram contra seu peito e uma forte onda telecinética foi emitida pelo corpo menor, lançando-o para trás e fazendo-o cair no chão.

" Nagi?!", Fala, olhando-o sem entender.

" Nunca... Nunca mais faça isso, ENTENDEU?!", Nagi grita a última palavra e antes mesmo que o telepata pudesse se recompor se pôs a correr rapidamente, sumindo das vistas do outro em questão de segundos.

O telepata ainda estava jogado no chão, sua mão apoiada no chão. Ele deixa um sorriso safado escapar de seus lábios, passa a mão nos cabelos e se levanta, limpando a roupa. Talvez tenha ido longe demais, ou foi rápido demais para Nagi. Sabia que Crawford não supria todas as necessidades do garoto, mas... Ele ia fazê-lo compreender tudo e isso seria em breve.

" Logo você vai provar do seu próprio veneno, Brad.", O ruivo diz, começando a caminhar lentamente. Sabia que podia alcançar Nagi e tinha certeza de que poderia vencer o americano e o faria com todo o prazer, só pra ter seu pequeno telecinético de novo.

"_Estou tendo pensamentos românticos demais pro meu gosto."_, ¬¬ Reclama.

Concentra-se um pouco captando a psiquê de Nagi, sabendo que o menino pegou um táxi e já estava quase na mansão. Tinha deixado o garoto confuso, mas sabia que precisava fazê-lo entender que ainda o amava e que seu 'relacionamento' com Crawford nada mais era do que uma troca de favores, se bem que nem isso realmente era. Queria falar mais coisas com ele, mas deixaria que o menino descansasse aquele dia, que tivesse um tempo pra pensar no que houve, no encontro que acabaram de ter.

**OOO**

Nagi rapidamente chegou em casa. Estava por demais alarmado, seu coração batia descompassadamente como se fosse sair por sua boca ou atravessar a caixa torácica e cair no chão. O que foram àqueles beijos? Aquelas palavras? Como pôde permitir que o maldito ruivo se aproximasse daquele jeito? Entrou dentro da mansão, atravessando a sala rapidamente, chegando ao início da grande escada, ouvindo então a voz imponente de Crawford.

" O que houve?", Perguntou o americano, sério, fitando o jovem.

" Nada.", Respondeu, tentando não demonstrar o tremor em seu corpo ao ouvi-lo perguntar. Se ele descobrisse... Será que o mandaria embora ou o mataria?

" Você está estranho.", Disse em constatação.

" Estou apenas cansado.", Respondeu, querendo sair logo dali.

" Onde está Schuldich?", Crawford fez a próxima pergunta, vendo a mão pequena apertar com força o corrimão.

" Por que eu saberia dele? Aquele telepata maldito que morra!", Falou sem conseguir conter a irritação, começando a subir a escada, pisando duro e praguejando.

" Vou dormir. Estou cansado.", Crawford ouviu-o gritar já quase na porta do quarto e não se importou.

Crawford sabia que Nagi não gostava de falar de Schuldich, provavelmente porque ainda não havia esquecido do mesmo, mas aquilo não importava. Ele não estava com o ruivo e era isso o que queria, o que desejava. Sorriu e virou-se entrando no corredor adjacente, dirigindo-se ao escritório, lembrando-se da 'conversa'que tivera com o alemão. Aquilo sim era intrigante.

Nagi bateu a porta do próprio quarto com força, encostando-se a mesma e suspirando profundamente, permanecendo na mesma posição por mais de cinco minutos, até levar os dedos aos lábios lentamente, tocando-os com cuidado, lembrando-se que a boca daquele maldito tocou a sua em um beijo profundo e sensual que fez cada parte de seu corpo arrepiar-se de prazer.

Sentiu as faces corarem ao lembrar-se com detalhe de cada toque, sussurro e beijos. Ele era realmente um maldito! Caminhou até o armário e o abriu, parando em frente ao espelho, vendo em seu pescoço pequenas marcas deixadas pelo alemão, que insistia em chamá-lo de 'Liebe'. Devia ter perguntado logo o que era, mas isso ficava para outro momento.

" Não. É melhor que eu não o encontre de novo... Não sozinho.", Disse a si mesmo, temendo não resistir aquele demônio.

Por mais que odiasse saber que ele o enganou, que o usou e que nada sentia realmente, era inegável o fato de que o ruivo sabia como quebrar sua resistência. Talvez ele estivesse sutilmente o fazendo ceder usando seus poderes, mas... Não sentia como se Schuldich realmente usasse seu dom nele. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando qualquer pensamento e jogou-se na cama, aspirando o ar profundamente.

" Maldito...", Sussurrou, para no instante seguinte abrir os olhos.

Nagi piscou as orbes azuis seguidamente, ligeiramente confuso. Sentiu o perfume de Schul ali. Virou-se, ficando de bruços e apoiou-s nos cotovelos, pegando o travesseiro e cheirando o mesmo, percebendo com total clareza o perfume do alemão ali, no tecido fino da fronha. Ficou intrigado. Por que sentia o cheiro dele ali?

" O que isso... Significa?", Perguntou-se, tentando achar a resposta para mais uma difícil pergunta.

**OOO**

A luminosidade do cômodo era suave, quase a meia luz. Os móveis escuros davam um clima sombrio aquele lugar. Uma enorme mesa de mármore negro estava cheia de papéis, bem como um laptop. O ambiente em si pareia mais frio, bem como aquele que ocupava a poltrona macia de veludo azul-petróleo-escuro. Dedos ágeis percorriam o teclado, enquanto os olhos escuros brilhavam através das lentes dos óculos de armação elegante.

Parou o que fazia e apenas recostou-se a poltrona, permanecendo em silêncio. Levou o indicador a face, arrumando os óculos, para então apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos em frente ao tórax. Estava pensativo sobre o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias. Com certeza ele estava aprontando algo. Tudo parecia ter voltado a ser como antes... Schuldich voltara a fazer as brincadeiras de sempre com Nagi, rindo e irritando o menino como fazia antes de torná-lo seu amante.

"_Está tentando uma nova aproximação. Mas isso não será o bastante para tirá-lo de mim."_, Pensou o americano, ouvindo alguém batendo na porta e entrar sem sua permissão.

" Guten tag!", Ouviu a voz do alemão invadir seus ouvidos e ergueu os olhos.

" Quem disse que podia entrar?", Fuzilou-o com os suas orbes escuras.

" Ah, como sempre está bem humorado, não?", Sorri cinicamente a Crawford.

" O que deseja?", Voltou seus olhos para os papéis que verificava.

" Quer mesmo saber?", Crawford teve que erguer os olhos de novo ao ouvir aquela pergunta... Principalmente pelo tom de voz usado pelo telepata. Havia um quase toque de sensualidade ou fora apenas impressão sua?

" Oh, sim! Muito.", Responde sem alarme. Quem sabe se entrando naquele joguinho idiota dele descobriria o que o maldito queria e conseguiria então ficar em paz? Voltou a entrelaçar os dedos e lançou um olhar por cima dos óculos ao alemão, esperando que ele falasse.

" Eu desejo muitas coisas... E você, Brad. O que deseja?", Pergunta o ruivo, sentando-se displicentemente sobre a mesa, apoiando-se na mão direita enquanto o olhava com um sorriso enigmático e ligeiramente debochado.

" Eu desejo que você suma da minha frente. Está atrapalhando.", Foi curto em suas palavras, que saem frias e indiferente. Um brilho perigoso pairava em seus olhos.

Schuldich olhou bem dentro dos olhos escuros do americano, ficando em silêncio por algum tempo, para então sorrir sarcasticamente, passando a mão nos cabelos e brincando com as pontas como se não tivesse nada mais importante para fazer naquele momento e não tinha mesmo.

" Estranho. Me parece que seu desejo é outro.", Sorri de lado.

" Desça da mesa.", Avisou, vendo o alemão sentado de lado sobre a mesma.

" Por que, Brad?", Pergunta Schuldich, fazendo cara de inocente.

"_Cretino!"_, O vidente pensa, estreitando os olhos.

" Apenas saia. E é Crawford pra você.", Diz frio, tentando manter a paciência.

" Mas é mais sexy chamá-lo de Brad.", Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

" Você está bêbado? Não. Você quer só me importunar.", Recostou-se a poltrona, vendo que aquele ali chegara pra ficar.

Ele sempre fazia isso, sempre o chamava de 'Brad' num tom que realmente o deixava... Arrumou os óculos, voltando a fitá-lo seriamente. Não sabia o que ele tinha em mente. Achou que Schul se aproximaria mais de Nagi, mas o ruivo parecia fazer questão de vir a sua sala, manter um 'papo amigável'... Ainda não havia nada que realmente pudesse ameaçá-lo, pois caso contrário teria um acesso clarividente, mas... Não estava gostando daquela aproximação e isso já vinha ocorrendo há uma semana.

" Eu quero só conversar.", Falou, rindo.

" Não tenho nada para falar com você. Saia.", Falou rispidamente.

Sem esperar resposta, levantou-se e caminhou até a estante, pegando um livro e ouvindo passos, sabendo que Schuldich andava em direção a porta, ficando muito satisfeito em ver que ele finalmente obedecia. Aquelas 'conversas' com ele estavam sendo muito estranhas, intrigantes e... Balançou a cabeça, abrindo o livro e então para quando ouve a porta sendo aberta e não escuta mais os passos do ruivo.

" Você sabia que algumas pessoas dizem que os olhos são o espelho da alma?", Virou-se imediatamente ao escutar aquelas palavras, fitando Schuldich, irritado.

" Acho que essas palavras são verdadeiras...", O alemão disse com um quase prazer sádico na voz, fechando a porta lentamente, deixando para trás um intrigado Crawford.

Quando aquela porta se fechou e o silêncio imperou no ambiente, o americano trincou os dentes, deveras irritado. Jogou o livro no chão em um ato impensado, caminhando até o sofá e se jogando nele. De novo o ruivo falava sobre 'ver através dos olhos'. Aquelas indiretas o irritava, o deixava fora de si por mais que tentasse se manter indiferente.

"_O que você ACHA que está vendo em meus olhos, maldito?"_, Perguntava-se Crawford, começando a ficar realmente furioso com isso.

Não saber o que se passava na cabeça daquele alemão ruivo estava começando a tirar seu sono. Não. Na verdade o que estava perturbando-o era pensar sobre o que ele achava que via. Nunca teve que esconder nada, seus olhos sempre mostraram a indiferença e frieza que tem para com o mundo e as pessoas que nele habitam. O que poderia ter deixado transparecer? Não havia nada, então... Por que aquelas insistentes citações?

Suspirou. Aquilo devia apenas ser estresse causado por dias de trabalho a finco. O maldito Takatori estava cada vez mais extravagante e se ainda não precisasse dele, não estaria ali. Sabia, no entanto, que os Weiss estavam cada vez mais perto e entre eles havia o pequeno Mamoru Takatori, que poderia muito bem ser usado em planos futuros. Ainda se divertia com Nagi, o corpo dele era realmente delicioso e continuaria assim... Mantendo-o dessa forma.

Sorriu malicioso ao lembrar-se como fora maravilhosamente delicioso manipulá-los. Pensar que os fez se separarem apenas usando um pequeno jogo de palavras e o grande telepata simplesmente deixou-se levar. A face dele em choque... Sentiu-se quase em êxtase quando o viu naquela noite em que tocara Nagi pela primeira vez, plantando ódio dentro daquele coração.

Mas agora algo parecia ter mudado. Ele estava se aproximando... Chegando de mansinho como um lobo em pele de cordeiro, dando-lhe a impressão de ameaça. Um desafio que estava tentando compreender para então combater. Apesar de que não era realmente uma ameaça real, afinal, não vira nada a respeito e... Por que novamente ele viera até si tão... Bonito?

"_O que ele pensa? Acha que pode simplesmente me seduzir?"_, Ri consigo mesmo.

" Tolo!", Exclama, sorrindo.

"_Se Schul acha que pode fazer isso... Pode passar de caçador a caça em questão de segundos... E eu vou adorar caçá-lo!"_, Passou a língua nos lábios como um predador que espreita sua presa, abrindo os olhos, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente.

**OOO**

20:12 PM. Dois dias depois.

As risadas de pessoas ricas e luxuosas enchiam o salão. Casais dançavam elegantemente, enquanto a música envolvia a todos, dando ao ambiente um ar descontraído e feliz. Tudo aquilo, no entanto, dava a Nagi a impressão de hipocrisia, pois ele sabia que nem todos ali estavam felizes, que a maioria maciça usava máscaras para esconder suas verdadeiras faces, fingindo-se agradáveis quando queriam, de fato, apunhalar os outros pelas costas.

No andar de cima, próximo a sacada, estava Nagi Naoe, observando todos dançando e rindo no andar de baixo e sentindo-se enjoado com todo aquele fingimento. Por mais amorosos que uns eram com os outros, era um sentimento falso e isso lhe dava náuseas. Estava ali naquela festa podre porque Takatori exigiu a presença dos Schawrz. Crawford estava verificando pessoalmente algumas coisas pedidas e ele teve que ficar ali com... Schuldich, pra saber se não havia ninguém suspeito na festa.

"_Isso sim é uma porcaria. Ficar sozinho com esse maldito. O que Crawford tem na cabeça?"_, Pensava o pequeno japonês. Será que o americano não via o risco ali?

Olhou de esguelha para o ruivo que estava encostado numa pilastra a dois metros dele, observando as pessoas lá em baixo, vasculhando suas mentes. O mesmo vestia uma calça branca de linho e um blazer preto. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos caindo displicentes sobre a peça negra, destacando-se devido à cor brilhante dos fios. Ele estava realmente lindo!

"_Pare de pensar nisso, Nagi."_, Pensa o menino, balançando a cabeça e voltando a fitar as pessoas na festa, verificando se havia algo suspeito. Estava a trabalho afinal.

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente, voltando seu olhar ao garoto próximo a ele. Nagi estava muito bonito também, pra não dizer apetitoso. O pequeno telecinético vestia uma calça justa azul-marinho que delineava bem suas pernas e principalmente coxas e um blazer negro como o dele, porém com detalhes em azul da cor dos olhos de Naoe. Os cabelos chocolates estavam ligeiramente molhados ainda, caindo suavemente sobre a face emoldurando-a com um quadro perfeito. Ele estava tão sexy!

"_E nem tem noção disso."_, O alemão sorriu malicioso, percorrendo o corpo de Nagi com os olhos.

" Schuldich.", Falou o menino de olhos fechados.

" Ja, Liebe?", O olha como se fosse a pessoa mais inocente do mundo.

" Pare de me olhar assim seu... Seu... Seu tarado!", ò.ó Censurou-o irritado.

" Eu só estou apreciando as coisas belas, mein Katzchen!", Deu um sorriso sedutor, achando-o ainda mais lindo irritadinho daquele jeito. Realmente estava um gatinho... Um gatinho que ele adoraria colocar no colo, cuidar e... Fazer mais um tanto de coisas!

" O que quer dizer com 'mein katzchen'?", ¬¬ Resmunga contrariado.

" Um dia eu te conto... Quando você estiver nos meus lençóis!", Sorri divertido, vendo o menino resmungar algo ininteligível.

" Vá a merda, Schul! Por que não sai daqui logo?", ¬¬' Nagi fala entre dentes, tentando se controlar. Realmente o ruivo tinha o dom de irritá-lo, principalmente com aquele sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

" Primeiro porque estamos a trabalho e também...", O ruivo vai até o menino, parando perto dele, colocando a mão na parede ao lado de Nagi, próximo a cabeça do mesmo, fitando-o com intensidade, num misto de admiração e luxúria.

Nagi o fitou, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. Schul estava muito próximo.

" ... Porque você não quer que eu saia, não é Liebe?", O telepata se curvou sobre o menino que havia voltado sua atenção às pessoas lá embaixo no intuito de ignorá-lo, sorriu e sussurrou as palavras no ouvido dele, aspirando em seguida seu perfume e beijando a nuca exposta.

" Para... Com isso, seu maldito!", Nagi encolhe-se todo, levando a mão à nuca e fitando o ruivo bravo, mas ainda assim arrepiado com o toque daqueles lábios, corado pelas insinuações presentes naquela voz.

" Por que eu deveria... Se você diz 'não', mas quer que eu continue?", Envolve Nagi suavemente, deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, distribuindo beijos molhados e sensuais.

" Eu não quero nada...", Falou baixo.

"_Oh, Deus! Por que ele tem que fazer isso?"_, Pensou, enquanto tentava se afastar daqueles braços, mas era tão bom ser envolvido por aquele calor! Havia algo diferente de quando Crawford o abraçava.

" Eu sei que você gosta... E quer que eu faça mais.", Continuou seus beijos, percorrendo todo o pescoço, calma e lentamente, deixando transparecer sedução e carinho em seus atos.

" Eu não... Você quer apenas me... Seduzir!", Fala irritando-se ao pensar que o outro queria apenas usá-lo como antes e se afasta daqueles braços tentadores, lançando olhares fulminantes ao mesmo.

" Eu não estou tentando te seduzir.", Diz, rondando o menino, olhando-o profundamente, mordendo os lábios ao ver como ele estava adorável todo irritado e meio excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Nagi respirava descompassado devido às emoções contraditórias em seu ser.

" Creio que seja o contrário, mein schön! Você quem me seduziu. Só quero uma compensação. Acho que tenho esse direito.", Diz num tom baixo, rouco.

" O que?", Nagi fechou os punhos ao ouvir tais palavras. Como ele podia dizer que não estava tentando seduzi-lo e ainda ter a audácia de acusá-lo de fazer isso e ainda queria uma compensação? Era mesmo um arrogante!

" Hum... Tão lindinho!", Fala ficando a dois passos de Nagi, sorrindo.

" Você não tem direito a nada, ouviu! Na-da!", Praticamente coloca o dedo na cara do ruivo, sua expressão fechada. Onde já se viu dizer aquilo?

" Eu tenho esse direito e você sabe disso.", Segura a mão de Nagi e beija seus dedos, mordendo de leve o indicador, deixando que sua língua tocasse a pele.

Nagi sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando percebeu o toque daqueles lábios em seus dedos. Havia tanta suavidade... Carinho? Poderia dizer isso? A língua dele tocava de leve sua pele, enquanto os dentes roçavam atrevidos até morder suavemente seus dedos, deixando que a língua passeasse sobre eles logo depois, sugando de leve. Abriu a boca para xingar todos os palavrões que conhecia, mas simplesmente não foi capaz de emitir nenhum som.

" Deixe acontecer...", Sussurrou o telepata, puxando o corpo menor para junto do seu, deixando que seus lábios tocassem a face ligeiramente rubra, sentindo a maciez, instigando o telecinético, tentando mostrar que não era só desejo.

" Não! Não tenho que deixar nada acontecer!", Afastou-se bruscamente, olhando-o ofegante. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Schul sabia como persuadir alguém.

" Liebe...!", Estreitou os olhos. Será que Nagi tinha tanto medo assim? Captava o receio, o temor nas palavras e ações arredias, mas... Ficava pensando... Será que Nagi tinha medo do que sentia, medo dele ou de... Crawford?

" Eu não estou com você.", Nagi joga na cara dele friamente.

" Mas gostaria de estar!", Puxa o mais novo rapidamente, colando seus corpos e beijando-o com paixão, segurando a nuca de Nagi para que o mesmo não fugisse.

Antes mesmo que pudesse processar aquelas palavras, Nagi sentiu-se sendo puxado e simplesmente foi beijado por aquele ser que habitava seus sonhos, perturbando-o e lhe roubando as noites. O beijo dele era forte, havia tantas emoções que lhe deixava entorpecido. Queria afastar-se, mas quem disse que conseguia? O calor dele o envolvia como um manto protetor, quente e excitante, fazendo todo seu corpo reagir.

Schuldich continuava a beijá-lo, saboreando aquela boca deliciosa. Como sentia falta dela! Não podia mais ficar longe daquele menino, do cheiro dele, do olhar... Ele por inteiro, mas não queria forçá-lo, não queria que Nagi pensasse que estava sutilmente forçando-o a fazer o que não desejava e retirando forças sabe-se lá de onde, afastou-se com muito custo, sua respiração acelerada. Mordeu o lábio inferior e deu uma lambidinha na suculenta boca entreaberta de Nagi.

" Eu disse que você queria... E quando me quiser de novo, sabe onde me encontrar, Liebe.", Deixou seus dedos deslizarem sobre a face corada, vendo aqueles olhos azuis abrirem-se e fitá-lo ainda sem foco. Afastou-se e começou a caminhar, mesmo que seu desejo fosse voltar e não soltá-lo nunca mais, mantendo-o eternamente em seus braços.

Nagi ainda estava fora de si, até que sua mente registrou que o ruivo não estava mais perto dele e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O que foi aquilo? Aquelas palavras... Os sentimentos que captou vindo dele... Levou a mão à boca, novamente tocando os lábios que foram beijados pelo telepata. Sua respiração ainda estava descompassada, seu corpo ainda estava elétrico... Sim. Estava excitado. Schul podia ter se aproveitado, pressioná-lo apenas mais um pouco para ter o que queria, mas não o fez. Deixou nas mãos dele. Será que isso significava que ele realmente mudara? Ou... Que era verdadeiro o que ele sentia?

"_O perfume... O perfume realmente é o dele."_, Pensou consigo mesmo, lembrando-se da fragrância que sentiu em seu travesseiro e lençóis. Schul estivera dormindo em sua cama. Sim, era isso! Ele sentia sua falta. Sorriu sem sequer perceber e voltou seu olhar para a festa. A noite não estava tão ruim assim.

O telepata já havia percorrido todo o salão, cruzando-o elegantemente, sendo alvo dos olhares de muitas mulheres e alguns homens. Tinha estampado na face um olhar sexy e definitivamente satisfeito, o que o deixava ainda mais lascivo e sublime, como um deus que hipnotizava a todos que o olhassem. Foi até onde se encontrava Crawford, mas não o viu na sala onde o mesmo disse que estaria.

" Onde ele foi?", Perguntou-se, internamente temeroso que ele tivesse visto o beijo que dera em Nagi. Ficou um pouco preocupado. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era arriscado, principalmente para aquele que desejava ter de volta, pois Crawford podia...

" Procurando por mim?", Ouviu aquela voz imponente e fria atrás dele e virou-se, dando de cara com o americano, que consertou seus óculos num típico movimento, dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso e sarcástico.

" Mas é claro! Por que outro motivo eu viria aqui?", Deixou que um sorriso cínico adornasse seus lábios, rapidamente se recompondo do susto que levou, fitando o americano nos olhos.

" Não sei. Me diz você.", Deu passos para o lado, contornando o ruivo, reparando nos sutis movimentos dele, olhando-o como um predador pronto a destroçar seu corpo com apenas um ataque.

No mesmo instante, Schuldich percebeu que algo mudou naqueles olhos escuros. Havia desafio e algo a mais dentro daquelas íris. Ele entrou no jogo! Ou Brad acha que entrou pra ganhar ou está apenas se deixando levar, mas isso tinha um lado bom, afinal... Poderia alcançar a mente dele. Vinha treinando para isso. Sorriu e então deixou que seu sorriso se tornasse uma risada baixa e intrigante.

Crawford, que estava vestindo um impecável terno Armani negro apenas observava o ruivo alguns centímetros menor que ele. As respostas ousadas eram apenas um desafio a mais. O alemão achava que podia contra ele, que conseguiria derrotá-lo. Seria isso? Pobre telepata... Suas palavras não eram capazes de atingi-lo, atiçar sua curiosidade talvez, mas... Schuldich ainda era dependente de seu poder, sentia-se inseguro sem seu dom e isso era uma vantagem sua.

" Wow! Quantas palavras enigmáticas.", Fala sarcástico, sorrindo de lado.

" E o que o grande telepata quer comigo?", Suas palavras estavam carregadas de cinismo, observando aquele homem passar ao lado dele, aspirando aquele perfume envolvente e instigante, seguindo-o com o olhar, reparando no lânguido movimento feito pelo ruivo.

" Avisar que eu já vou ou deseja algo mais de mim... Brad?", Parou, jogando os cabelos para trás, retirando a franja revoltosa da face.

Crawford captou um 'quê' a mais naquelas palavras ou seria sua imaginação? Não. Ele estava provocando-o. Tinha certeza! O movimento dos cabelos era apenas uma indicação adicional. Pensava sobre o que podia estar se passando na cabeça daquele maldito, que agora parecia tão 'manso'... Estava 'comportado' até demais para seu gosto. Ou seja, estava mesmo aprontando!

" Isso é uma oferta?", Sussurra aproximando-se mais, ficando a centímetros de distância do ruivo, achando tudo muito interessante.

" Ora, Brad. Sou um membro dos Schawrz. Se você tiver mais algum trabalho pra mim, terei que fazê-lo, não? Se bem que Takatori não deve demorar muito aqui...", Fala dissimuladamente, afastando-se como se nada tivesse percebido.

"_Esse maldito."_, Os olhos de Brad estreitam-se.

" Vou indo, ja. Nos vemos depois.", Fala, saindo da sala sem nem olhar para trás, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"_Pelo visto ele está caindo."_, Pensa o ruivo, caminhando lentamente.

O jogo que fazia era arriscado. Sabia disso, lembrava-se desse detalhe a cada segundo, mas estava tendo informações muito preciosas sobre Crawford nessas poucas 'conversas' que tiveram. Já sabia como agir e o que faria na próxima vez em que se encontrassem. Faria o moreno provar do próprio remédio e isso seria muito prazeroso!

Passando por Takatori, lançou-lhe um olhar intenso, vendo o homem colocar a mão na cabeça, mas então sorrir cinicamente a quem conversava. Deixou uma 'sugestão psíquica' no mesmo. Quando aquele homem visse Nagi, o mandaria embora imediatamente e Crawford nada poderia fazer. Não arriscaria deixar seu garoto sozinho numa festa daquelas.

Sem esperar, Schuldich foi direto para casa, estava um pouco cansado na verdade. Não gostava daquele tipo de festa, porque aquelas pessoas tinham pensamentos tão podres que o deixava ligeiramente enjoado e manter-se em alerta a todo momento para lidar com Brad, sempre tentando captar algo mais da mente dele era estressante e cansativo. Tudo o que queria era cama!

**OOO**

O relógio já marcava mais de meia noite e o ruivo foi de carro para casa, chegando em menos de quarenta minutos, subindo as escadas devagar, dirigindo-se até o quarto. Foi retirando a roupa, jogando o blazer sobre um pequeno sofá próximo a janela, caminhando até a suíte e abandonando sua calça de linho no piso escuro, entrando debaixo do chuveiro e tomando um banho longo, relaxando todos os músculos.

Pegou uma calça moletom creme e vestiu com o corpo ainda ligeiramente molhado. Ao ter a pele tocada pelo tecido, lembrou-se da noite em que estava no quarto de Nagi e captou o sonho dele. Não havia sido real, mas... Era tão bom sentir a mente dele assim, apesar de que se fosse suas mãos mesmo tocando aquele corpo, o prazer seria ainda mais intenso. Sorriu e voltou ao quarto, penteando os longos cabelos ruivos.

" Foi você, não foi?", Schul virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz dele.

" Nagi?", Fitou o jovem que estava encostado na porta, olhando-o seriamente.

" Deixou alguma 'sugestão' ao Takatori?", Perguntou sério.

" Logicamente que sim. Acha que eu deixaria você lá sozinho com ele?", ¬¬ Só de pensar naqueles olhares luxurioso em direção a seu Nagi, tinha vontade de despedaçar o cérebro dele... Ou de qualquer outro ser que desejasse o menino.

" Crawford vai se zangar.", Comentou casualmente.

" E o que me importa Crawford?", Deu de ombros, jogando-se no sofá displicente, olhando o menino que continuava vestido lindamente naquela roupa que o deixava tão sexy.

" Vamos logo com isso. Me diga por quê.", Falou o telecinético, dando três passos a frente, cruzando os braços e esperando uma resposta. Queria saber exatamente porque Schul deitou em sua cama. Pensou, primeiramente, que se tratava de saudades, mas... Enquanto observa o outro acha isso meio improvável.

" Ora, e do que está falando... Liebe?", Disse, dando um sorriso malicioso e levantando-se, dando passos suaves, cruzando o quarto e parando em frente ao garoto.

" Por que você estava no meu quarto? Senti seu perfume lá.", Fechou a cara.

" Por que acha que eu estaria?", O olhou de lado, os fios cor de fogo caindo ligeiramente sobre seus olhos, dando-lhe uma aparência mais sedutora.

" Apenas responda!", Detestava quando ele fazia uma pergunta ao invés de responder o que ele indagava.

" Porque eu estava com saudades... Queria sentir seu cheiro... Sinto sua falta.", Puxou Nagi para si, mantendo uma mão na nuca do japonês, sussurrando as palavras no ouvido dele.

" O... O que?", Nagi estremeceu com a aproximação. Sentia o cheiro natural da pele de Schuldich, a voz dele nunca lhe pareceu tão sincera, mas algo dentro de si ainda o deixava parado, como se não pudesse aceitar aquelas palavras.

" Por que acha que eu te beijei? Hummm... Você tem um gosto tão bom!", Gemeu no ouvido do menor lembrando-se, sentindo aquele perfume único vindo dele.

" Não se aproxime.", Disse dando passos para trás. Toda aquela aproximação o lembrava do que acontecera há pouco na festa. Os beijos... Aquela voz nasalada que o fazia se perder.

Schuldich sorriu dando passos na direção de Nagi, vendo o mesmo recuar até encostar-se a porta, parando. Colocou uma mão de cada lado do corpo dele e curvou-se sobre o menor beijando a bochecha que estava avermelhada, sentindo o perfume suave daquela pele de bebê, mas não queria forçá-lo. Queria que ele viesse a si por livre e espontânea vontade, mas apenas vê-lo em seu quarto o deixava excitado ante a possibilidade do mesmo estar ali por desejá-lo fortemente.

" O que está fazendo?", Perguntou baixinho. Sua respiração descompassada.

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas continuou a beijar a face delicada, mordiscando o queixo, passando a outra bochecha, descendo e deixando sua língua deslizar sobre o pescoço macio, percebendo o sutil movimento da cabeça do telecinético que a virou, dando mais espaço a ele. Sorriu internamente e continuou o que fazia. Suas mãos ainda permaneciam paradas ao lado do corpo de Nagi e o mesmo ainda não o tocava, estava com as mãos espalmadas contra a porta, mas captava muito bem que ele estava apreciando o que estava fazendo.

" Isso não está certo...", Deixou as palavras escaparem ao lembrar-se de Brad.

" Não pense nele.", Sussurrou contra a pele cremosa, beijando a garganta de Nagi e então lambendo, passando pelo queixo e parando milímetros antes de chegar aos lábios, olhando dentro dos olhos escurecidos do menino.

" Mas...", Viu o telepata afastar-se apenas alguns centímetros.

" Você não quer, Nagi?", Perguntou. Não ia forçá-lo.

Nagi ficou em silêncio, apenas observando-o.

" Se não quiser, eu deixo você ir agora.", Disse, dando-lhe a opção de escolher.

" Quem disse que eu quero algo?", Virou o rosto, respondendo de supetão. Schul era idiota por acaso? Ele foi ali e o ruivo...

" Humm... Kawai kawai...", Disse sorrindo malicioso, achando-o uma graça. Nagi estava em dúvida sobre o que queria e isso o deixava ainda mais adorável.

" Eu não sou bonitinho, então cala a boca.", Falou, fuzilando-o com seus azuis, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida quando sente o corpo maior colar-se ao seu e aqueles lábios roçarem em sua orelha.

" Tudo bem, Nagi. Eu me contento em ser seu amante... Por enquanto!", Sussurrou rouco no ouvido dele. O próprio ruivo não estava agüentando aquele clima todo, queria tocá-lo, fazê-lo seu. Ter ido embora mais cedo, abandonando Nagi na festa foi a coisa mais difícil que já fez.

Em um movimento inusitado, Schuldich sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados e simplesmente foi beijado. Nagi não havia pensado, apenas o fez e ele, ao sentir o toque daqueles lábios correspondeu automaticamente, enlaçando a cintura esguia e invadindo aquela boca, tomando a liderança daquele beijo impudico, sentindo as unhas finas de Naoe arranharem suas costas, gemendo ante ao toque.

Nagi sabia que se amaldiçoaria depois, mas a proximidade dele, os toques... Ele queria aquele maldito! Beijava-o com fome. Sim, estava faminto. Não pensava mais, só queria senti-lo, intoxicar-se com a presença dele e nada mais. Não havia mais nada nem ninguém ali... Só ele e Schuldich.

" Nagi...", O nome do menor saiu em um rosnado.

Schuldich o empurrou com força contra a porta, levando a mão aos botões do blazer e começou a abri-los rapidamente, junto com a blusa branca que escondia a pele sedosa por baixo. Deixou que a mesma deslizasse sobre os ombros, deixando-os desnudos e passou a distribuir beijos molhados ali, mordendo de leve a pele exposta, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas e chegavam às nádegas, apertando-as com vontade, fazendo-o colar-se a si ainda mais.

" Aahhmmm... Schuuullll...", O gemido saiu arrastado e Nagi jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os beijos, as mãos em suas nádegas, a perna esquerda de Schul entre as suas, pressionando deliciosamente seu membro, fazendo-o estremecer.

Rapidamente levou ao chão o blazer e a blusa branca, deixando livre os braços de Nagi. Ouvi-lo gemer o deixava louco e sentir contra sua coxa a ereção presa dentro da calça apertada do telecinético o deixava ainda mais ensandecido. Gemeu alto quando sentiu novamente aquelas unhas em suas costas arranhando e deixando marcas vermelhas. Abriu os olhos e sem esperar tomou os lábios dele em um beijo mais lascivo e urgente, não percebendo ao redor pequenos objetos flutuarem devido à energia que se desprendia de Nagi.

As mãos fortes apertavam as coxas de Nagi enquanto os lábios carnudos deslizavam sobre o peito alvo, descendo, distribuindo beijos pelo abdômen, enfiando a língua no umbigo perfeito, ouvindo um gemido mais alto do telecinético, que arqueava graciosamente, abriu o botão da calça e desceu o zíper, livrando-se finalmente da peça incômoda, olhando com prazer a ereção presa dentro da peça íntima.

" Hummmm... Tudo isso pra mim?", Sussurrou rouco, acariciando aquela ereção com o rosto.

" Aahhhh... Cale-se!", Gemeu Nagi, corado ante aquelas palavras.

" Você é uma delícia, Liebe!", Ergueu-se e tomou novamente aqueles lábios, enquanto seus dedos escorregaram para dentro da peça branca, tocando o membro sedoso e apertando-o, passando o indicador sobre a glande, sentindo a umidade ali presente.

" Aaahhhhhh...", Nagi teve que interromper o beijo, gemendo alto ao sentir o toque preciso que fazia uma onda de calor percorrer todo seu corpo. Involuntariamente seus quadris se moveram para frente à procura de mais e não foi decepcionado por Schuldich.

Nagi ergueu os braços e enlaçou o pescoço do telepata, ainda movendo os quadris contra a mão dele, gemendo e suspirando sem abandonar os lábios macios e saborosos do ruivo, que o apertava e correspondia a cada gesto seu. O pequeno telecinético geme em desgosto quando sente a perda do contato em seu membro, vendo o sorriso cheio de malícia e luxúria nos lábios carnudos do alemão.

" Uhhmmm... Como você pode ser tão maldito?", Sussurrou, sua voz baixa e rouca. Estava ofegante e sem pensar em mais nada o segura firme pelo pescoço e dá um leve impulso no corpo, enlaçando as pernas ao redor da cintura do ruivo, apertando-se contra ele e sentindo a ereção de Schuldich.

" Aahhh... Gott, Liebe.", Aquele gesto fez Schul gemer e se excitar mais.

Nagi sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver os olhos claros de Schul enegrecidos pelo prazer. O ruivo ficava tão lindo assim! E tudo isso... Todas aquelas reações eram por causa dele, pelo contato com sua pele. Lambeu os lábios carnudos, iniciando um beijo lento e sensual, sentindo seu corpo sendo mais prensado contra a porta e o alemão começar a se mover como se estivesse possuindo-o, causando uma fricção deliciosa entre seus membros cobertos por tecidos finos. Os dedos longos escorregavam por sua coluna, chegando ao meio de suas nádegas, acariciando o local, provocando-o.

" Aahmmm... Schul... Mmmmm...", Mordia os lábios lançando a cabeça para trás, tendo o pescoço atacado sem descanso com beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Os dedos de Schul faziam questão de continuar provocando-o, ameaçando uma penetração que não vinha, deixando-o impaciente.

" Vai... Anda...", Sussurrou. Seus olhos fechados e sua boca aberta em busca de ar, remexendo-se no colo do ruivo, que riu contra sua pele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

" Wenn ich Sie folglich berühre, Sie mögen?", Perguntou contra o ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida, introduzindo o dedo alguns milímetros dentro do canal apertado, provocando, sem realmente penetrá-lo significativamente.

" Aahhh... Hai... É tão booommm...", Nagi gemeu arrastadamente, sentindo aquele dedo se aprofundar mais, acariciando-o por dentro finalmente. Não sabia exatamente como, mas compreendeu perfeitamente a pergunta. 'Quando eu te toco assim, você gosta?'. Ah! Como ele podia perguntar aquilo? Não via que ele estava amando? E aquelas palavras em alemão... Deus! Como podia soar tão sexy aos seus ouvidos?

O ruivo estreitou os olhos, divertindo-se, e retirou os dedos, sorrindo ao menino.

" Não!", Nagi abriu os olhos quando sentiu aqueles dedos o abandonando, olhando para Schul com uma feição entre desesperada e contrariada, vendo aquele sorriso.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se e seu dom manifestou-se imediatamente e tudo o que Schuldich ouviu foi o som de tecido sendo rasgado e Nagi captou uma exclamação surpresa do ruivo que se arrepiou com o frio repentino em suas partes baixas, agora descobertas, já que a peça estava toda rasgada no chão, devido a telecinésia de Naoe. Abriu a boca pra dizer algo, vendo um sorriso muito satisfeito e um tanto quanto travesso nos lábios de Nagi, surpreendendo-se mais ainda ao sentir o 'toque' do poder dele deslizando por suas coxas e chegando ao seu membro, acariciando os testículos.

" Uhhmmm... Gott...", Schul fechou os olhos, puxando o ar com mais força. Não acreditava que Nagi estava usando sua telecinésia para tocá-lo. Sentia como se dedos fantasmagóricos espalhassem calor por todo o seu corpo e quando o toque quente chegou a seu membro, acabou gemendo alto, puxando Nagi para si e levando-o a cama, jogando-se com ele sobre a mesma.

" Pare de me provocar.", Avisou Schul em um rosnado baixo.

" Então não me provoque.", Respondeu no mesmo tom, olhando-o com lasciva.

O ruivo ergueu-se, retirando a peça íntima de Nagi com certa pressa, sorrindo ao ver quão excitado estava o menino, que permanecia deitado em sua cama, mordendo os lábios e segurando os lençóis em expectativa. Esticou-se e pegou no criado-mudo um lubrificante, colocando as pernas de Nagi sobre seus ombros, despejando o gel nos dedos e preparando o menino, vendo-o arquear ao tocá-lo fundo e gemer roucamente, fazendo-o estremecer e seu membro pulsar enrijecido.

" Ah, Liebe... Você me deixa louco!", O ruivo falou, lambendo os lábios, retirando os dedos de dentro dele e colocando gel sobre o próprio membro, masturbando-se lentamente enquanto espalhava o lubrificante.

Nagi apenas esperava ansioso, deleitando-se com os toques de Schuldich.

" Você quer isso?", Perguntou safado, sorrindo malicioso.

" Eu quero você!", Respondeu o garoto erguendo as mãos e tocando a ponta dos cabelos de Schuldich, dizendo labialmente 'vem'.

Sem esperar mais nada, o ruivo se acomodou, guiando seu membro a entrada do menino, sentindo as pequenas contrações ali presentes, empurrando-se lentamente, sentindo a glande passando com um pouco de dificuldade, a pressão interna do telecinético quase o levando ao delírio. Enquanto o penetrava seus olhos não desviavam dos de Nagi, a fim de ver na face dele qualquer alteração, qualquer vestígio de dor, mas havia apenas prazer que transbordavam de seus olhos escurecidos.

Ao perceber que Nagi o queria mais perto, retirou as pernas de seu ombro e debruçou-se mais sobre ele, tomando aqueles lábios saborosos iniciando os movimentos de vai-e-vem, sentindo-o mover-se junto a si enquanto suas bocas devoravam-se em paixão avassaladora, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais, envolvidos demais um no outro para perceber qualquer coisa. O mundo se resumia neles, naquela cama e nada mais.

" Aahh... Schul... Maaaaais... Ahhhmmm...", Nagi pediu, apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura do ruivo, sentindo o abdômen definido roçar-se em seu membro em uma fricção constante que apenas fazia seu prazer dobrar.

" Aahh... Ja... Ja... Tudo o que você quiser...", Schul nem sabia mais o que falava, apenas queria satisfazer o garoto sob ele, aumentando o ritmo, angulando mais os quadris para tocar naquele ponto único dentro de Nagi, fazendo com que os gemidos dele se tornassem gritos de êxtase.

" Aahhhh... Hai... Isso... Ahhh... Schulll...", As sensações eram intensas, o prazer que percorria seu corpo o levava aos céus. Naqueles braços sentia-se completo, protegido... Sim. Sentia-se em paz.

Os movimentos de ambos tornavam-se cada vez mais urgentes. Schul já não era mais capaz de conter a avalanche de sensações e emoções que percorria todo o seu ser e em um ato tão íntimo como fazer amor era impossível manter as barreiras psíquicas, que ruíram e agora um era capaz de sentir o prazer do outro... Intenso... Forte... Divino. Os gemidos se misturaram, seus corpos moviam-se em sincronia, o êxtase estava próximo e tudo o que eles queriam era cair naquele abismo de intenso prazer... Juntos.

" Aahhh... Não... Eu... Schul... Aahhhh...", Nagi sentia os espasmos atingindo seu corpo mais intensamente e agarrou-se mais a Schul, apertando-o.

" Naaagiii...", Schul rosnou o nome do mais novo, não resistindo as ondas de emoções e sensações que compartilhava com Nagi, investindo com força e tocando o mais fundo possível dentro dele.

Os dois gritaram em uníssono, atingindo o clímax no mesmo instante, deleitando-se naquele êxtase único que apenas os amantes verdadeiros podem alcançar, movendo agora em ritmo mais lento, apesar de ainda contínuo, sentindo a semente daquele ato único de amor molhando o abdômen de ambos, escorrendo também o prazer de Schul por entre as pernas do menor, ainda tendo o ruivo dentro dele.

O corpo do ruivo estava apoiado no de Nagi, enquanto ambos tentavam restabelecer a respiração normal. O silêncio imperava entre eles, que permaneciam parados até que o telepata se ergue, fitando a face alva do telecinético, acariciando-a, retirando os fios chocolates que estavam colados a testa e abaixando-se para um beijo lento, onde degustavam o sabor do outro sem pressa. Estavam bem relaxados e Schuldich abandona aqueles lábios distribuindo beijos pela pele macia.

" Ich liebe dich!", Sussurra baixinho, a voz saindo suave, romântica, atípica ao que normalmente é ouvido de Schuldich.

" O que... Quer dizer?", Pergunta rouco, sentindo o coração disparar. Parecia algum tipo de declaração, sentia que era apesar de não entender realmente.

" Hum... Na sua língua... Aishiteru!", Fala, olhando-o nos olhos, suas faces tão próximas que seus lábios quase se tocavam.

Por mais que a parte lógica de seu cérebro dissesse pra não acreditar naquelas palavras, Nagi viu tanta sinceridade nos olhos de Schul, tanta verdade nas palavras dele que era inegável o fato de que ele o amava. O que acabaram de fazer provava isso. Ele não o machucou em momento algum, se preocupou com detalhes no meio de toda a loucura que acabou de acontecer e...

" Quando descobriu isso?", Perguntou curioso, sentindo o ruivo retirar-se de seu interior e deitar-se ao seu lado, trazendo-o para si, mas mantendo certa distância para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

" No dia que te vi com ele... Nos braços dele.", Respondeu calmamente. Sabia que ele tocaria nesse assunto.

A menção da existência de Crawford, Nagi se encolheu um pouco. Lembrou-se de que estava com o moreno e tendo agora dormido com Schul, significa que traiu o americano e uma coisa ele sabia... Brad não admitia traição. Sentiu um pouco de medo ao pensar no que poderia acontecer com ele e com o ruivo, afinal... Ambos estavam traindo o líder dos Schawrz.

" Shh... Calma. Não precisa ter medo.", Tocou os macios fios chocolates.

" No dia em que me viu com ele... Você me viu fazendo...", Atinou-se para aquelas palavras. O orgulhoso Schuldich o viu nos braços de outro e não sentiu vontade de matá-lo?

" Sim. Isso mesmo. E você tem razão. Eu queria matá-lo. Me vingar de você e de Crawford.", Falou calmamente sem deixar de reparar nas reações dele.

" ...!", Estava espantado com aquelas palavras, mesmo já esperando ouvi-las.

" Mas eu sabia porque você tinha se rendido a ele. Estava chateado com minhas palavras e não o culpo. Principalmente ao perceber o joguinho de Crawford.", As palavras saíram num rosnado baixo e irritado, evidenciando a raiva por ter se deixado levar, ocasionando o presente em que agora viviam.

" Jogo?", Não estava entendo o que o ruivo realmente queria dizer. Levantou-se, sentando na cama, desviando os olhos do alemão.

" Sim. Isso mesmo. Brad veio até mim, dizendo que eu estava apaixonado por você. Logicamente eu neguei. Afinal, onde já se viu eu ser levado por coisas tolas como o amor? Por isso passei a ignorá-lo, a tratá-lo friamente.", Sentou-se também, vendo que Nagi estava mudando. Ele parecia mais irritado e confuso.

" Você me tratou mal por causa do que outros falaram?", Olhou-o indignado.

" Ora, Nagi! Eu sou arrogante, egoísta. Acha mesmo que eu aceitaria isso? Principalmente porque o via apenas como um amante... Uma diversão.", Falou sarcástico olhando-o com certa severidade.

" Maldito!", Ergueu a mão para bater naquela face cretina, mas teve a mesma segura por Schuldich.

" Isso era o que eu dizia pra mim mesmo, Liebe.", Falou sério.

Nagi tentou soltar a mão, mas o que conseguiu foi ser jogado na cama por Schul, que o mantinha seguro pelos pulsos. Aquelas palavras o feriam, machucavam. Pensar que apenas por arrogância de alguém ele se martirizou, chorou, sofreu tanto doía mais do que facadas.

" Sabendo que eu não ia admitir que gostava de você, Brad usou isso, deixando escapar palavras sutis que me conduziriam ao que ele desejava ao mesmo tempo em que falava com você que eu queria apenas brincar. Ou seja, ele nos manipulou.", Revelou ainda mantendo-o seguro, vendo a dor estampada naqueles olhos e sabia ser parcialmente... Ou deveria se dizer completamente... Culpado?

" Solte-me!", Falou em tom ligeiramente choroso. Lembrar-se de tudo aquilo ainda o deixava abalado, pois já amava Schuldich naquela época e... Amava-o? Sim, ele o amava. Quem queria enganar? Parou de se debater e ficou em silêncio.

" Quando te vi com ele, desejei me vingar. Isso mesmo, senti um ódio mortal, mas... Então captei seus pensamentos. Vi que pensava em mim enquanto estava com ele e foi nesse momento que percebi a jogada dele, mas você estava chateado e eu não podia simplesmente me aproximar de imediato.", Falou, dando um sorriso de lado, acariciando o pescoço de Nagi com as pontas dos dedos em movimentos circulares.

" Por que não tentou me falar nada?", Perguntou baixinho.

" Porque você não ia acreditar.", Respondeu, achando-o extremamente fofo com aquela carinha que mesclava confusão, tristeza e satisfação. Via, no entanto, que ele parecia acalentado em saber que era realmente amado.

" E o que o faz pensar que agora eu acredito?", Desviou sutilmente o olhar, fazendo um ligeiro biquinho que lhe deixava ainda mais adorável.

" Hum... Que tal isso?", Schuldich abaixou-se, tomando os lábios finos e delicados em um beijo suave e longo, saboreando o gosto único daquela boca pequena.

Nagi correspondeu ao beijo instintivamente, envolvendo o pescoço de Schuldich, enrolando os dedos nas mechas cor de fogo, iniciando uma carícia suave, apreciando o contato. Por mais que se fingisse de bravo, estava na verdade, feliz. As palavras de Schul eram reais, ele não mentia. Sabia disso pelos gestos dele e principalmente porque sentiu em si o amor dele, afinal, suas mentes se ligaram profundamente enquanto faziam sexo. Não... O que fizeram agora foi amor, não sexo.

" Viu só... Liebechen.", Sussurrou contra a boca dele.

Nagi permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes e então afastou Schul, levantando-se e se vestindo rapidamente. Não olhou para o ruivo, que estava parado, obviamente o observando, virou-se e olhou dentro daqueles olhos claros tão lindos, perdendo-se dentro deles, mas sabia que...

" Isso nunca vai dar certo.", O telecinético abre a porta do quarto e passa por ela com rapidez sem olhar para trás. Sabia muito bem... Nunca poderiam contra Crawford... O que significava que nunca poderiam ficar juntos e esta constatação o entristecia.

Schuldich permaneceu quieto na cama, apenas olhando para a porta aberta. Suspirou, sabendo que seria difícil pra Nagi absorver tudo de uma vez e ainda... Ainda havia Crawford entre eles, o garoto podia se sentir culpado, mas não conseguia mais ficar sem tocar aquela pele, ouvir aqueles gemidos, senti-lo como um todo. O queria por completo e faria de tudo para tê-lo.

"_A verdade... Você não consegue ver, Nagi?"_, Perguntou-se o ruivo, fechando momentaneamente os olhos, para logo depois abri-los. Será que Nagi não via em seus olhos o quanto ele o amava? Não. Ele via, mas... Tinha medo... Medo de...

" ...!", Schuldich sentiu uma presença na porta e ergueu os olhos.

No instante em que se viu sob o olhar frio de Crawford através daquelas lentes, estagnou. Sua face não mostrava sua surpresa, mas esse era um sentimento que envolvia seu coração no momento. Via o americano observando-o fixamente, mantendo toda sua imponência enquanto se mantinha escorado no batente da porta. Não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas os olhos dele lhe diziam que não estava nada satisfeito.

" Algum problema... Brad?", Schul lhe lançou um olhar enigmático.

O americano observou-o com mais atenção. No quarto pequenos objetos estavam fora do lugar, provavelmente devido a pequenas manifestações do poder de Nagi, os lençóis desarrumados, a calça de Schul rasgada próximo à porta e o ruivo... Este estava sentado na cama, com o lençol cobrindo suas partes íntimas e parte das coxas precariamente. A pele clara estava brilhando devido a sutis gostas de suor e os longos fios cor de fogo caindo desalinhados sobre os ombros e o mesmo podia ser dito da franja, que era quase capaz de ocultar os olhos claros. Realmente uma imagem sexy do telepata.

" Divertiu-se muito, não?", Indagou. Seus olhos cintilando perigosamente.

" Por quê? Você não?", Respondeu com outra pergunta, sorrindo sarcástico.

" Não devia brincar com fogo, Schul...", Os olhos não desviam do corpo dele.

Schuldich não estava gostando daquele olhar...

" ... Pois você pode se queimar.", As últimas palavras foram sussurradas e com elas o americano virou as costas, fechando a porta do quarto do alemão e caminhando em direção ao próprio quarto.

O belo homem de cabelos avermelhados permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Apesar de olhar a porta, não via nada. Sua mente estava vagando em algum lugar distante enquanto processava as palavras e com lentidão um sorriso malicioso adornou seus lábios e os olhos brilharam de maneira satisfeita.

" E quem realmente está brincando com fogo... Brad?", Perguntou para o nada, sabendo exatamente o que fazer agora. O dia seguinte... Este seria o dia que faria Brad Crawford nunca mais atrapalhar seus planos de ficar com o adorável telecinético.

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá de novo!

Aqui está mais um capítulo de Liebe! Adorei escrever essa parte e ela até que fluiu bem... Sem grandes bloqueios! XD E quando isso acontecia, a _Evil_ e a _Lady_ _Anúbis_ me ajudava. /o/ Espero que tenha ficado bom esse capítulo!

Como vocês viram, o Schul usou mais palavrinhas em alemão com o Nagi e com o Brad também. XD Então vamos ao dicionário desse capítulo! Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis **por revisá-lo para mim!

- **Guten Tag** – Bom dia.

- **Nicht** - Não.

- **Meine liebe** - Meu amor.

- **Ja** - Sim.

- **Mein Katzchen** - Meu gatinho.

- **Mein schön** - Meu lindo.

- **Gott** – Deus.

- **Wenn ich Sie folglich berühre, Sie mögen?** - Quando eu te toco assim, você gosta?

- **Ich liebe dich** - Eu te amo.

- **Liebechen** – Amorzinho.

Acho que **Aishiteru** todos sabem que é 'eu te amo' em japonês, né!

Voltando a fic... Foi muito bom escrever as cenas do Schul se aproximando do Nagi... A maneira como ele o seduzia, não para se divertir, mas para mostrar o quanto o desejava e o amava. Gostei também de escrever as cenas de Brad com Schuldich. O que o nosso alemão delicioso está tramando? Alguém tem uma idéia de porque ele age dessa maneira? O que ele quer dizer com aquelas palavras e ações? Eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.

Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis, Mystik, Yue-chan, Nii-chan, Freya, Lyli Kouga, Ayami Katsuyami e Evil Kitsune **pelos comentários enviados. Adorei receber cada um deles e isso apenas me motivou a desejar escrever mais sobre esse casal adorável! Espero não ter demorado muito pra postar o capítulo 02 e logo o 03 e último será publicado!

Decido esse capítulo a **Evil Kitsune**, pois graças a ela teve todos esses amassos entre Schul e Nagi. Ia ter só um sabe... O do mirante e nem ia ser tudo aquilo, mas quando eu falei com ela, comentando da cena, a danada me fez aumentá-la e a cena da festa originalmente não existiria, mas passou a existir devido a Evil/o/ Por isso esse capítulo é dedicado a ela! Obrigada, _Evil! _/o/

A betagem desse capítulo também foi feita pela **Evil Kitsune**! Obrigada! o//

Ah! Vale citar que na cena em que Schul vê Aya e Omi e as meninas que ficam encantadas e gritam 'Moe' eu tirei do anime **Ouran High School Host Club**! XD Nesse anime, as garotas vão ao Clube de Anfitriões e ficam babando quando os rapazes insinuam algo entre si. XDD Ela gritam 'Moe'. Não sei o que significa, mas dá a entender que é algo como 'quente'! E... Aya e Omi se beijando é algo muito quente! Hihihihihihi... Quem não viu, veja **Ouran**. Eu recomendo!

Finalmente teve o lemon entre aqueles dois! Como me sai descrevendo o mesmo? Eu queria algo quente, visto que os amassos anteriores foram bem... Sensuais. A idéia do Nagi rasgar a calça do Schul com telecinésia veio do nada, mas acho que ficou bem legal! E vocês, o que acharam? Ficou quente o lemon? O.o

E agora... Brad sabe definitivamente o que rolou entre Schul e Nagi... O que vai acontecer? O que Brad fará para vingar seu orgulho mais do que ferido? E Schul... Será capaz de proteger seu belo liebechen? No próximo capítulo vocês terão a resposta!!! XDD

Ah! Só pra lembrar... Sem comentários... Seu último capítulo. u.u

15 de Novembro de 2006.

02:21 AM.

**Yume Vy **


	3. Amor Uma Verdade Inquestionável!

**Aviso**

Preparem os lencinhos porque o angust está em alta! T.T

**OOO**

**Liebe**

**Capítulo 03 – Amor... Uma Verdade Inquestionável!**

10:45 AM.

A penumbra preenchia todo o quarto. O silêncio era notável visto que seu ocupante encontrava-se adormecido graciosamente sobre a cama de lençóis claros. Os fios chocolates destacavam-se sobre o travesseiro e com lentidão o belo ser de olhos azuis desperta, permanecendo quieto, sem mover um músculo. Sua mente acordando aos poucos, trazendo-o a realidade.

_Quando faz amor... Se olha no espelho!_

_Será que você gosta mesmo de mim?_

_Vai me dizer que é pra sempre..._

_Isso é amor ou uma doce mentira?_

"_ Ich liebe dich!"._

Aquelas palavras... Elas ainda ecoavam por sua mente, tocando cada célula e neurônio com precisão. Sempre desejou ouvi-las. Sim, era isso! Sempre quis ser amado e agora que era, tinha medo... Medo que tudo aquilo pudesse ser arrancado dele, afinal, Crawford não permitiria que eles ficassem juntos.

Finalmente moveu-se na cama, sentando-se, mas permaneceu quieto. Não sabia como conversar com o americano, mas tinha certeza de que isso era preciso, pois ele descobriria de um jeito ou de outro seu envolvimento com Schuldich. Sentia-se mal por tê-lo traído, mas saber que Schul o amava fazia seu coração palpitar mais fortemente, lhe dando forças pra continuar. Precisava acreditar que aquelas palavras eram reais.

"_Não. Eu não preciso acreditar! Elas são reais."_, Seus pensamentos apenas confirmam o que sentiu quando estava nos braços dele. Nagi não precisou pensar se Schul realmente o amava, sentiu isso através do elo mental que ambos compartilhavam.

Quando aquele elo foi criado? Nagi não sabia, não se importava realmente com o 'quando', o que era realmente importante é que o mesmo existia e com isso ele não precisava ter mais dúvidas. Sorriu como um menino que acabou de ganhar um pedaço suculento de bolo ao imaginar que quando sonhava, Schul pudesse estar em seus sonhos de verdade devido ao elo mental.

" Mas agora tenho que tratar de outra coisa.", Diz a si mesmo, determinado.

Caminhando até o banheiro, Nagi lava o rosto e se olha no espelho. Observou seu reflexo durante alguns minutos e decidiu-se por um banho, aproveitando para lavar os cabelos macios, rapidamente terminando e sentindo-se revigorado. Voltou ao quarto e escolheu uma roupa mais fresca, visto que aquela manhã estava mais quente, vestindo uma calça bege e uma blusa sem mangas preta. Penteou os cabelos e saiu do quarto.

Nagi desceu as escadas calmamente, olhando em direção ao corredor que o levaria ao escritório onde possivelmente estava Crawford, mas decidiu fazer o desjejum primeiro. Dirigiu-se a cozinha, preparando algo leve, tomando leite com achocolatado e algumas torradas. Sentia um frio em sua barriga devido à expectativa de ir falar com Crawford, mas isso era necessário.

Saiu da cozinha e entrou no corredor adjacente ao lado da escada, dirigindo-se ao escritório do americano, batendo na porta duas vezes e entrando, vasculhando rapidamente o interior a procura de Crawford, que se encontrava próximo à janela, observando o lado de fora. Entrou cautelosamente, sentindo o coração pulsar mais rápido. Aquele era um momento decisivo em sua vida.

" Crawford... Posso falar com você?", Disse em tom baixo, fechando a porta e caminhando lentamente até o meio do escritório.

" Veio me contar da sua traição?", Perguntou friamente sem fitá-lo.

Nagi sentiu seu coração gelar. Por mais que estivesse se preparando psicologicamente para isso, não achou que ele fosse tão direto. Aquelas palavras lhe diziam que ele sabia de tudo, com detalhes... Será que havia visto? Desviou o olhar da figura imponente que ainda se mantinha virado de costas, passando a mirar o chão de carpete avermelhado, sem saber como continuar.

" O que foi? Ficou silencioso.", As palavras frias saíam sarcásticas. Crawford virou-se, deixando que seus olhos caíssem sobre o corpo do pequeno Nagi.

" ...!", Naoe não sabia o que responder. Tinha que falar algo, mas...

" Você não parecia ser tão silencioso assim ontem.", Aproximou-se com passos lentos, sabendo que aquilo perturbaria mais o telecinético.

" Crawford...", Nagi sussurra quando percebe que ele parou logo a sua frente.

Usando de toda a sua força, Nagi ergueu a cabeça, finalmente vislumbrando a face de Crawford, que o olhava friamente. Havia raiva... Ódio... Desprezo naquele olhar, fazendo-o se sentir pequeno, sujo... Insignificante. Abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, explicar, apesar de que não sabia se realmente havia explicação para o que fez. Estava com o líder dos Schawrz, tinha que ter terminado com ele primeiro antes de voltar pra Schuldich e...

" Bastardo!", Rosnando, Crawford ergueu a mão, descendo com velocidade e atingindo a face de Nagi com força, ouvindo um gemido do menino, que levou a mão à face maculada, que rapidamente se tingiu de vermelho devido a agressão.

" Eu...", A voz saiu num sussurro quase inaudível.

O americano segurou nos ombros de Nagi suavemente e curvou-se sobre o mesmo, deixando que seus lábios tocasse de leve na orelha perfeita daquela pobre e eterna criança abandonada, sentindo o leve tremor do corpo menor que evidenciava o medo que o mesmo tinha de si e isso o satisfazia. Acabaria com aquele relacionamento tolo de uma vez por todas.

" Ontem você parecia tão espontâneo em suas palavras... Ou deveria dizer, gemidos?", Perguntou cínica e maliciosamente, apertando de leve os ombros de Nagi.

Por que... Por que ele tinha que falar daquela forma? Por que tinha que jogar em sua cara o quão errado foi o que fez? Mas... Parecia tão certo antes! Amava Schuldich e agora sabia que era correspondido, mas ainda havia outra pessoa entre eles. Nagi sabia que a culpa era sua, afinal deixou-se levar pelas palavras de Crawford. Schuldich era orgulhoso demais, ele sempre soube disso, mas não soube esperar que o ruivo admitisse e agora se encontrava naquela situação.

" Diga-me, Nagi. Ele te tocava gostoso?", O tom malicioso era tão profundo que era quase palpável. A mão que estava em seu ombro subiu, chegando ao pescoço.

" Crawford...", Sua voz era quase um pedido para que ele parasse.

" Responda! Vamos, diga... O toque dele é bom?", Disse ameaçadoramente, fazendo Nagi olhá-lo nos olhos, deixando que o menino visse suas íris cintilando de ódio, machucando a pele branca ao segurá-lo pelo queixo tão fortemente.

" Por favor, eu...", Não pode terminar de falar, tudo o que sentiu foi uma dor profunda na boca de seu estômago ao ser atingido por um forte soco. Suas pernas fraquejaram e sua visão se tornou turva quando Nagi foi ao chão, abraçando-se e tossindo muito, um filete de sangue escorrendo por sua boca.

" Ora, o que foi? Não gosta de meus toques?", Pergunta cínico, sorrindo.

Nagi ainda estava trêmulo no chão, sua mente atordoada demais para reagir a Crawford. Era estranho, mas o outro tinha um domínio sobre ele que não entendia, porém queria se levantar e enfrentá-lo, por si mesmo e por Schul, mas suas forças sumiram... No fim, ele era apenas um garotinho. Era isso? Terminaria assim?

Crawford segurou a blusa de Nagi e o ergueu sem grande esforço, jogando-o em cima da mesa, ficando entre as pernas dele e dando um tapa na outra face, vendo o pequeno corpo se encolher. Sentia ódio! Sentia um ódio imenso corroendo-o por dentro ao lembrar-se de Nagi com Schuldich, da face do alemão quando tinha aquela criatura pequena nos braços e saber disso quase o levava a insanidade.

" É assim que agradece por eu tê-lo tirado das ruas? É dessa forma que mostra sua gratidão sendo que eu lhe dei carinho quando o ruivo o rejeitou?", Cada pergunta era como uma facada naquele coração que apesar de tudo ainda mantinha inocência.

" Eu... Eu só...", Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Uma gama de sentimentos profundos e confusos se fazia presentes em seu coração, tão forte que pareciam afogá-lo em uma angustia sem fim.

" Mas ele te comeu de novo e você gostou muito, não?", Riu cruelmente.

" Pare! Por favor...", Aquelas palavras machucavam. Sabia que devia a Crawford apesar de tudo e ainda assim...

" Estava tão necessitado assim? Ou é apenas um vagabundo que fica com quem pedir? Se bem que você acredita tão fácil nas pessoas... Que mentiras ele te contou dessa vez?", Sentia um prazer indefinido com cada lágrima que via escorrer daqueles olhos profundos como o mar. Sabia muito bem que Nagi não ia contrariá-lo nunca mais.

"_... 'Mentiras'...?!"_, Estava indefeso, mesmo com todo o poder que possuía... Não sentia forças para contrariar Brad Crawford.

_Uh Baby!_

_Mas quando está só... Se morde de amor!_

_Rolando na cama chama o meu nome..._

Sentia-se angustiado, mas então se lembrou de Schuldich... Daquele alemão que simplesmente tomava-lhe a mente e o corpo... De como ele o chamava e... Não podia evitar chamar por ele, afinal...

"_ Ich liebe dich!"_, Aquelas palavras ressoaram por sua mente, fazendo uma calma indefinida se apoderar de seu coração.

" Eu amo o Schul.", Afirmou baixinho, sua voz ainda falhando.

" O que disse?", Olhou dentro daqueles olhos. Não havia entendido direito.

" Eu amo o Schul e ele ME AMA, ENTENDEU?", Não sabia como, mas havia gritado aquelas palavras, colocando para fora tudo o que sentia.

Apesar da surpresa, Crawford continuou impassível.

" O Schul é MEU!", As palavras saíram fortes, convictas, surpreendendo ainda mais a Crawford.

" ...!", O americano o fitou em silêncio, sem acreditar na ousadia do menino.

" O coração dele ME pertence e ele nunca... NUNCA VAI AMAR OUTRA PESSOA!!!", Nagi não tinha certeza sobre o porquê de gritar aquelas palavras, mas era o que sentia... Era o que _precisava_ falar pra Crawford. Jogar na cara dele o quanto o alemão pertencia a ele e a mais ninguém!

Schuldich disse a verdade, pela primeira vez mostrou seu coração a alguém e esse alguém era Nagi... Apenas o 'menino abandonado' como todos o fazia acreditar, mas ele não era mais apenas um garoto jogado num canto e ninguém tinha o direito de dizer que o ruivo estava mentindo. Não ia deixar ninguém falar dele assim!

" É mesmo?", O rosnado gélido fez um arrepio subir pela coluna de Nagi.

Ira... Cólera... O desejo de vingança. Esse era o sentimento que habitava Brad.

" Acredita mesmo que ele te amará para sempre?", Disse e segurou as mãos de Nagi com força, descendo a outra mão e começando a abrir a calça dele.

" O... O que está fazendo?", Tentou se mover, fugir, soltou as mãos, mas sentiu Crawford fechar os dedos em seu pescoço e apertar com força, deixando-o sem ar.

" Será que ele vai te amar se você for de outro agora?", Perguntou, terminando de abrir a calça de Nagi, abaixando-a um pouco, vendo a aflição do menino aumentar.

" Pare...", Aquele olhar... Ele lhe dava medo. Crawford queria...

" Acho que eu mereço provar esse corpinho mais uma vez, não?", Sorriu malicioso, vendo o desespero de Nagi aumentar, pois ele sabia o que viria. Via nos olhos dele essa certeza.

"_Não! Isso não pode acontecer... Não pode. Eu... Eu não quero..."_, Debatia-se inutilmente. Ele era forte, poderia acabar com exércitos inteiros, mas naquele momento era apenas um garotinho temeroso demais para pensar em reagir.

" Vamos, Nagi. Geme pra mim!", Crawford riu de lado, descendo lentamente o zíper da calça, olhando-o com um sádico prazer.

"_Schul..."_, Fechou os olhos com força, lágrimas quentes escorrendo.

" Não sabia que você precisava forçar pra transar com ele... Brad.", Crawford parou no mesmo instante ao ouvir aquela voz nasalada, olhando rapidamente em direção a porta, vendo-a aberta e passando por ela... Schuldich.

" Como você decaiu.", Balança a cabeça negativamente, olhando Crawford.

" Saia daqui.", O clarividente lançou um olhar mortal a Schuldich.

" Poderia soltá-lo?", Fala sério, aproximando-se mais um pouco.

Crawford estreita os olhos, vendo o alemão aproximando-se lentamente. Schuldich usava uma calça social azul-marinho e uma blusa de seda fina com botões dourados, estes estavam abertos até próximo ao umbigo, deixando a vista o tórax delineado do ruivo, que mantinha os cabelos soltos, que caíam displicentes sobre o ombro do telepata.

" Ah... Que romântico! Veio salvar o amante?", Perguntou, levando a mão aos óculos e ajeitando-os.

" Não use essa palavra em sentido tão depreciativo.", Respondeu sério.

O americano soltou Nagi e se concentrou em Schuldich. Sabia que a ameaça era ele e não o garoto que apenas mantinha-se alarmado sobre a mesa, tremendo de medo. Percebeu que o menino ajeitou a roupa que estava aberta e com dificuldade tocou com seus pés o piso, meio cambaleante, olhando para baixo, sua franja encobrindo os olhos.

Nagi ainda tremia. Pensar que poderia ter sido estuprado se Schuldich não chegasse o deixava muito perturbado. Já vira estupros quando era apenas uma criança e sabia... Não era nada bonito de se ver e... Sentiu as pernas fraquejar de novo e tentou se manter de pé, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Não conseguia pensar direito e quando deu por si, braços fortes e quentes o envolviam, deixando-o surpreso e com timidez, Nagi foi erguendo os olhos, sentindo os fios rubros fazendo cócegas em suas bochechas.

"_ Mein schön, não precisa ficar assim!"_, O ruivo disse telepaticamente.

" Schul...", Sua voz trêmula denunciava que ainda tinha medo.

"_ Por que mein klein tem lágrimas nos olhos? Já acabou.", _Sorriu a ele.

"_ Eu não sou seu pequeno."_, Quase fez bico. Ele não era mais uma criança!

"_ Ja, você é. Não precisa negar, mein kind!"_, Afaga os cabelos dele.

"_ Schuldich!"_, Olha feio para o alemão em repreensão. A tentativa de estupro que ocorrera a segundos parecia ter sumido de sua mente, nem mesmo notava mais a presença de Crawford na sala, apenas tinha olhos para Schuldich. Toda sua atenção estava nele.

O americano apenas observava... Parecendo um monstro nas sombras.

"_ Então seja um bom menino e saia da sala. Eu vou conversar com o bicho-papão."_, Pediu na mente dele. Ia por um ponto final naquilo tudo de uma vez por todas.

" Mas...", Preocupou-se imediatamente. E se Crawford o ferisse?

" Nada de 'mas'. Isso é papo de adulto.", Falou, piscando um dos olhos e segurando-o pelos ombros, caminhando com ele até a porta, colocando-o para fora do cômodo e curvando-se sobre o menino, deposita um beijo nos lábios dele.

" Schuldich!", O olhou apreensivo. E se ele...?

"_ Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te abandonar agora."_, Falou mentalmente, fechando a porta e voltando sua atenção ao moreno, que mantinha-se parado próximo a mesa.

" Quanta preocupação!", Fala cinicamente, vendo-o dar um sorriso debochado.

" Eu cuido do que é meu, mas isso te perturba muito, não é... Brad?", Fala, dando passos à frente e parando a poucos metros de Crawford, escorando-se na mesa displicentemente.

" Me perturba? Ah, sim. Tem razão! Isso pode prejudicar os Schawrz.", Responde, não gostando do tom de voz usando por Schuldich.

" Não é só isso... Te perturba pessoalmente.", Fala ainda mantendo o mesmo sorriso debochado, os olhos demonstrando o prazer de quem sabe de algo muito valioso.

" E o que está querendo dizer?", Cruza os braços, esperando uma resposta.

" Eu sei o que se passa na sua mente, Brad.", O sorriso de Schuldich se mostra mais convencido, seus olhos azuis brilhando em satisfação.

" Há! Não diga bobagens! Você não tem poder pra ler minha mente.", Ri, vendo que tudo não passava de blefe.

" E quem disse que eu preciso ler sua mente pra saber algo?", Sorri satisfeito.

"_O que ele quer dizer com tudo isso?"_, Crawford estreita os olhos.

" Seus olhos me dizem muitas coisas... Brad. Seus olhos... Suas palavras... Você é mais transparente do que imagina.", O alemão joga a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, enquanto apoiava as mãos na mesa, curvando-se um pouco para trás, a blusa de seda abrindo-se mais ante ao movimento.

" E o que você _acha_ que vê?", Ficou a um passo de Schul, olhando-o como um predador sombrio capaz de aniquilá-lo em segundos. Como ele ousava ficar provocando-o?

" Eu vejo ciúmes...", Seu sorriso se alarga enquanto o olha nos olhos.

" Ciúmes?!", Crawford se aproxima mais um pouco. Aquela calma de Schuldich o irritava, o afrontava. Será que Schul achava mesmo que podia desafiá-lo?

" Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você não ama Nagi.", Afirma convicto.

" Mas isso não significa que eu o deixarei pra você.", Sorri sarcástico.

" Sim, você não quer deixá-lo... Por ciúmes.", Morde o lábio inferior em expectativa do que diria em seguida. Preparou-se muito bem para aquele momento... Moveu-se naquele jogo para ganhar... Arriscou-se, mas agora colheria frutos e estes seriam bons frutos... Para ele.

" Humph! Eu não tenho ciúmes de Nagi, seu idiota.", Schuldich seria realmente tolo se acreditasse em algo assim. Pelo visto se preocupara à toa.

" Isso mesmo.", Fala quase sibiladamente, em tom mais baixo.

Crawford apenas o olha, internamente confuso com aquelas palavras. Tinha previsto a traição de Nagi, sabia que o mesmo viria a ele para conversarem. Deixou que acontecesse porque tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como manter seu status perante a família Takatori, mas usaria suas armas pra voltar a ter o controle total de Naoe, porém... Não conseguia compreender aquelas palavras. Tinha consciência de que Schuldich viria a ele, mas não tinha visto que ele diria aquilo e...

" Você tem ciúmes de mim!", Ouviu o sussurro nasalado em seu ouvido, o hálito quente quase o fazendo arrepiar-se. Quando ele se aproximou tanto? Sentia o perfume envolvente dele, o cheiro dos cabelos ruivos...

" Ciúmes... De Você?", Apesar da voz fria, estava internamente alarmado com aquelas palavras. Ele... Com ciúmes de Schuldich? O ruivo estava delirando!

" Sim. Você me ama... Brad.", A voz rouca e nasalada de Schul continuava a sussurrar aquelas palavras como uma melodia profana afim de corromper a mente... O corpo... A alma.

" Pare de falar besteiras!", A voz de Crawford saiu ameaçadora e rapidamente ele levou a mão ao pescoço de Schuldich, apertando o mesmo, encostando-o mais na mesa e olhando-o raivosamente. O pulso direito do alemão também estava firmemente seguro por sua mão e tudo o que ele queria era quebrar aquela face que mostrava tamanha convicção em suas palavras.

" Então por que a implicância? Você não o quer de verdade.", Falou calmo.

" Isso não muda o fato de que ele é meu.", Falou num rosnado.

" Ainda se escondendo atrás dessas palavras? Você apenas não quer admitir quem realmente deseja... Brad.", Aquela voz melodiosamente sarcástica e vitoriosa o irritava. Como... Como ele ousava falar aquilo?

" É você quem me deseja, Schuldich! Acha que não notei sua aproximação indireta?", Diz sibilante no ouvido do ruivo, ainda o segurando com força. Era isso. Schul que sentia desejos por ele e não admitia, afinal, seu orgulho não permitiria! Essa era a tática dele... Mudar o foco para se safar, mas não cairia naquele jogo.

" Se sou eu quem te desejo...", Sua voz saía num sussurro baixo.

Brad sentia que aquelas palavras ressoavam dentro de sua mente, mas... Por quê?

" ... Por que _você_ está tão... Excitado... E _eu_ não?", Schul falava pausadamente, de maneira lenta... Perturbadora... Criminosa.

Aquelas poucas palavras foram um choque para Crawford. Sua face nada mostrava, mas estava alarmado. Só agora percebera que estava agarrando Schuldich, que havia envolvido a cintura dele, colocando uma perna entre as do ruivo e deixando que a dele ficava entre as suas. Segurava uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e seus corpos estavam tão colados que era impossível negar que estava excitado e... Estava EXCITADO?

"_Mas que merda é essa?"_, Se pergunta, despertando completamente para a realidade.

" Você fica uma gracinha alarmado... Brad!", Ri sarcástico, divertindo-se.

" Maldito! Acha que pode brincar comigo e vencer, Schuldich?", Rosna irado.

"_Vamos. Reaja de maneira adequada."_, Schul continuava rindo.

" Brincar, Brad? Você começou com o jogo... Eu estou apenas terminando-o.", Responde com cinismo na voz, olhando-o desafiadoramente.

Não houve resposta de Crawford, tudo o que o americano fez foi puxar o corpo do ruivo e tomar aqueles lábios carnudos em um beijo profundo e selvagem, não se importando se tiraria sangue dele. O faria pagar! O humilharia tanto que Schuldich ia implorar para que ele parasse... E ele não iria parar. Nunca!

"_Isso. Se descontrole."_.

O som de tecido rasgando podia ser ouvido. O americano não pensava em nada, apenas em humilhar aquele ruivo, em tê-lo debaixo de si gritando de dor e prazer... Sim! Ele o faria ver que também podia sentir prazer na dor e o esmagaria, mostrando quem mandava ali. Schuldich não podia vencer! Ele sempre seria menos poderoso, ninguém nunca tomaria sua liderança e...

Sente uma dor cortante em sua mente, fazendo-o levar a mão na cabeça. A realidade pareceu se distorcer ao seu redor e tudo se tornou muito confuso. Piscou os olhos várias vezes vendo que não mais se encontrava no escritório, mas sim em... Um local vazio? Parecia uma planície... Mas... Estava flutuando sobre a água? Cada passo seu irradiava pequenas ondas naquele mar sem fim. O céu era vermelho e parecia ser tocado pela aurora boreal. O que significava tudo aquilo?

"_Será que...?"_, Captou a presença de um vulto e virou-se rapidamente.

" Isso mesmo, Brad. Bem vindo ao plano astral!", Schul abriu os braços mostrando o ambiente ao redor, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Crawford via Schuldich levitando, seus pés não tocavam aquela superfície aquosa. Os longos cabelos ruivos se moviam dando a ele uma aparência quase surreal. O telepata parecia lindo, mas o americano sabia que ele era muito perigoso, principalmente ali... Estava em desvantagem, pois se encontrava em território inimigo, mas isso não significava que se encontrava indefeso.

" Sabe, por mais que eu goste de beijos selvagens, prefiro os lábios de Nagi sobre os meus.", Ri divertido, sem deixar de fitar Brad.

" Se você acha que vai me tirar a liderança dos Schawrz está muito enganado.", Avisa, afrouxando a gravata e desabotoando os dois primeiros botões da blusa social que vestia.

"_Minha teoria estava certa. Quando Crawford está alarmado, confuso... Seu poder de prever o futuro falha, por isso ele sempre se mantém frio e controla tão bem suas emoções. Sua mente tem que se manter limpa para que ele possa ver..."_, Concluiu mentalmente.

Schuldich sabia que desde o início estava jogando... E era um jogo muito perigoso. Ao longo dos anos que se manteve ao lado do moreno nos Schawrz sempre viu que ele mantinha a calma, a frieza em todas as suas ações, mesmo quando não estava em missão. Isso o intrigava, mas não fazia idéia do porquê o americano agir assim, no entanto, percebia que algumas vezes quando ele se mostrava irritado, não tinha nenhuma visão. Sempre soube que Crawford tinha um sentimento de posse por Nagi, mas sabia que o mesmo nunca sentiu um desejo realmente forte pelo menino, o que lhe intrigou, afinal... Por que o súbito interesse em Naoe logo depois que começou a se relacionar com o menino?

Depois de cair no jogo dele começou a pensar nos 'porquês'. O que o levou a fazer aquilo? O que Crawford ganhava com aquele joguinho? Via... Sentia que tudo não passava de algo supérfluo para o clarividente, ele não parecia ter ciúmes de Nagi, mas... Quando o menino estava perto de si, sempre era ríspido e mais frio. Foi então que teve a idéia... Caso se aproximasse de Brad, poderia como quem não quer nada sugerir que via certo interesse do moreno nele, deixá-lo com a impressão de que sabia de algo a mais.

"_Eu sabia que ele ficaria confuso e... Ficando confuso, Crawford não conseguiria decifrar ou ver todas as visões referentes ao que eu planejava fazer. Insinuei coisas... Falei meias palavras... Tudo para conseguir o meu objetivo! Deixar a mente dele dispersa demais e dessa forma... Vulnerável ao meu poder."_.

" Eu não me importo com a liderança dos Schawrz, Brad. Quero apenas ficar com Nagi numa boa e sem sua implicância. Pouco me importa matar quem você deseja. Sou um assassino e meu romance com ele não me impede de acabar com a vida de ninguém como Schawrz que eu sou.", Sorriu de lado.

" Acha que eu acredito em suas palavras?", Disse, tentando se concentrar ao máximo. Tinha que focar sua mente para forçar Schuldich e abandonar o plano astral.

" Se você acredita ou não é problema seu. Eu quero ficar com Nagi.", Fala, vendo Brad aproximar-se e atacá-lo.

Sem muito problema, Schuldich desviou de cada golpe. No plano astral o que conta é a força da mente e não do corpo. Mesmo tendo praticamente a mesma força física, sua mente era a mais forte no momento, então seus golpes eram mais intensos e com maior capacidade de causar danos, mas o alemão sabia que não podia manter isso pra sempre. Crawford continuava atacando e ele apenas desviando, sempre flutuando sobre aquelas águas de um azul tão escuro como o fundo do mar... Tão idêntico as íris de Nagi.

" Fico pensando o que os outros diriam se soubesse que você me ama. O que os Takatori diriam, Brad?", Perguntou, vendo um golpe vir em maior velocidade e desviou por pouco, erguendo-se e flutuando mais alto.

" Acha que eles acreditariam?", Gargalha insano.

" A questão não é bem acreditar...", Fala, vendo aqueles olhos fumegarem.

" Eu não amo você.", Diz com desprezo.

" Pois é... Mas a dúvida já está plantada...", Fala de maneira enigmática.

" Você só está causando sua ruína.", A concentração de Crawford estava cada vez mais centrada. Estava se acostumando aquele lugar... Adaptava-se rapidamente, começando a entender como atacar, tornando as coisas um pouco mais difíceis pra Schul.

"_Ele é inteligente. Crawford está começando a usar a força da mente contra mim, está querendo me pressionar a voltar a realidade. Por mais que eu o ameace sua posição, não vai adiantar, é preciso algo que ameace... A vida dele."_.

" Você não me ama... Não ama Nagi... O que perde me deixando com ele?", Pergunta começando a se sentir cansado. Não era fácil levar uma mente como a de Brad Crawford para o plano astral e mantê-lo lá por muito tempo, na verdade, apenas arrancar uma pessoa da realidade consumia muita energia.

" ...!", Crawford não respondeu, apenas atacou, mas foi atingido no estômago por Schuldich, que o fez cair para trás, criando longas ondulações sobre a água.

"_Vamos. Leve isso as últimas conseqüências."_, Esperava com paciência.

" Maldito!", Praguejou. Não ia perder para Schuldich.

"_Eu sei que esse não é toda a sua força. Vamos... Só mais um pouco."_, O que faria era ainda mais arriscado, pois não dependia dele e sim de outra pessoa.

" Vou te mostrar que você NUNCA deve me desafiar!", Falou Crawford, erguendo-se e olhando Schuldich agora completamente concentrado.

"_É agora!"_, Esses foram os pensamentos de Schuldich quando foi atingido por Brad. Já estava cansado e o maldito americano já havia aprendido a canalizar a força do pensamento, então...

**OOO**

Andando de um lado para o outro, Nagi mostrava sua ansiedade. Havia acabado de sentir um choque leve em sua mente e sabia... Isso vinha de Schuldich. Algo aconteceu ao telepata. Sua preocupação estava chegando a níveis altíssimos, tanto que as janelas tremiam ante a pequena e quase imperceptível aura telecinética que emitia.

" Droga! O que eles tanto conversam?", Se pergunta, dando um soco na parede, não percebendo a mesma se trincando ao redor.

_"E se algo acontecer a ele? E se ele se ferir?"_, Perguntava-se e decidiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Caminhou na direção da porta do escritório decidido a entrar lá e enfrentar isso ao lado de Schuldich. O ruivo não é o único que deve lutar por eles, ele também tem que fazer sua parte, apoiar o alemão, mostrar a Crawford que a única coisa que queria era ficar com o telepata, mas que isso não significava que estaria traindo os Schawrz. Parou em frente a porta.

_Eu não quero tocar em você, ó baby!_

_E fazer seu jogo vai me deixar louco._

_Sei que você pensa o amor é do seu jeito..._

_Coração quebrado e orgulho inteiro!_

_"É agora que decidiremos... O nosso futuro!"_, Pensou determinado, afinal, aquilo não devia ser feito apenas por Schul, mas por ele também! Não iria correr nenhum risco por causa do orgulho do ruivo telepata, porque o amava... O amava muito!

**OOO**

A realidade novamente se distorce. Crawford está caído no chão e vai se erguendo, até que sente uma forte dor na boca do estômago e tosse, vendo seu sangue escorrer de seus lábios e manchar o carpete. Ficou surpreso. Limpou a boca e em seguida viu o sangue em sua mão... Seu sangue.

" Isso...", Ficou confuso por um instante, ouvindo um gemido, lembrando-se que Schuldich também estava na sala e rapidamente o fitou.

" Isso... Aconteceu porque eu te ataquei no plano psíquico. Qualquer ferimento conseguido no plano astral se reflete no corpo de quem o recebeu... Brad.", Explica, também se erguendo e apoiando-se na mesa. Estava ligeiramente trêmulo. Usou muito de seus poderes telepáticos e sabia que não poderia se defender agora.

"_Mas ele ainda não levou isso as últimas conseqüências."_, Lembrou-se.

" Interessante. Agora estou entendendo. Você me confundiu, dispersou minha mente para que dessa forma as visões se emaranhassem de tal maneira que eu não as via... Ou não percebia.", Sorriu, vendo que aquele ali era realmente esperto.

" Uh! Bingo! Seu ponto fraco, Brad.", Sua respiração estava descompassada.

" Mas agora você está fraco, afinal... Ter me arrastado ao plano psiônico não é algo fácil, mas você realmente está se tornando um grande telepata... Schuldich.", Sorriu malicioso, vendo o outro com dificuldades para respiração, cansado e indefeso.

"_Falta pouco..."_, Sabia! Sozinho não podia contra ele.

" Foi um prazer, Brad!", Respondeu sarcástico, provocativo.

Com passos lentos, Crawford dirigiu-se a mesa, contornando-a e abrindo uma das gavetas, retirando uma arma silenciosa de dentro, fechando logo em seguida. A mesma estava carregada e ele apontou para o ruivo, atirando, vendo o mesmo desviar e a bala passar raspando em seu braço esquerdo, causando um ferimento superficial. Viu os olhos claros estreitarem-se devido a dor e o mesmo se afastar, dando passos para trás até encostar-se a parede.

" Vamos! Puxe o gatilho e assine a sua sentença de morte!", Desafiou sem se importar com o que aconteceria a seguir.

" Adeus, Schuldich!", O americano disse friamente, apertando o gatilho.

Os olhos escuros de Crawford seguiram a cena como se a mesma ocorresse em câmera lenta. Viu a bala percorrer o curto caminho até Schuldich atingindo-o no peito. O grito do alemão foi baixo, mas sua bela face expressava bem a dor que sentiu. O sangue espirrou e o corpo delineado do ruivo foi caindo, os cabelos seguindo os movimentos da queda, até que com um baque surto, se encontrasse no chão. O líquido vital se espalhava pelo carpete claro e Brad continuava vislumbrando a cena que lhe pareceu tão linda... Talvez porque quem estava dentro dela era Schuldich.

" Na... Nagi...", Sussurrou o ruivo, sangue escorrendo de seus lábios.

" Pena. Eu sou a única coisa que verá antes de morrer.", Aproxima-se, contornando o corpo caído ao chão.

" SCHULDICH!!!", Um grito agudo, refletindo ódio e dor pode ser ouvido.

Crawford se virou em direção à porta, vendo-a explodir e voar pelo cômodo. Afastou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver uma parte atravessar a janela e quebrá-la e a outro se chocar contra a estante e parado no corredor... Lá estava ele... O pequeno telecinético, os olhos brilhando num tom avermelhado, os finos cabelos chocolates esvoaçantes devido a aura telecinética que o envolvia.

" Nagi! O que você faz aqui?", Perguntou o americano, mas o japonês não tinha olhos para ele.

" Schuldich!", Nagi repetiu o nome do amado e correu até ele, desesperado.

" Liebe...", Tossiu forte, não conseguia enxergá-lo.

Schuldich sentiu braços pequenos e quentes envolvendo seu corpo e sabia... Pertenciam a Nagi Naoe. Abriu os olhos turvos, fitando aquela face que expressava tanta tristeza. Não. Aquele sentimento não combinava com ele. Gostava dele sério, dando aquele tímido sorriso... Expressando prazer sob suas carícias.

" Não faça... Essa carinha...", Sussurrou baixo, sentindo o gosto amargo de sangue em sua boca.

" Sangue! Meu Deus! Tanto sangue... Schul, por favor, resista!", A voz de Nagi saía baixa, trêmula, temerosa que o ruivo não resistisse ao ferimento.

" Está tudo bem...", Levou a mão à face dele, tocando-a com carinho.

Crawford permaneceu quieto. Por quê? Ele também não sabia, mas... Apenas ficava ali. Nagi abraça o corpo debilitado de Schul com força e desespero... Havia medo em seus olhos... Medo de perder aquele que amava. Via o carinho, o... Amor com que Schuldich olhava para Nagi mesmo prestes a morrer. Como ele conseguia? Não sabia, mas... Por um momento... Sentiu inveja!

"_O que?"_, Surpreendeu-se com o rumo de seus pensamentos.

" Por quê? Por que teve que fazer isso sozinho?", Perguntava desesperado, vendo o sangue continuar a fluir, abandonando o corpo do telepata, fazendo lágrimas inundar seus olhos e transbordar, maculando sua face alva.

" Sie... Não chore.", Apoiou uma mão no chão e ergueu-se um pouco, sendo ajudado por Nagi, que terminou de puxá-lo e o abraçou novamente.

_Amar assim..._

_Jamais dizer adeus!!!_

_Já não é mais a grande surpresa._

_Viver assim a se morder de amor!_

" Não morra! Não me abandone!", Nagi soluçava, chorando abundante, já prevendo o inevitável.

" Ich liebe dich, Nagi!", Falou bem baixinho no ouvido de Naoe.

A mão que se encontrava na face de Nagi caiu lentamente assustando o menino, que rapidamente olhou para a face do ruivo, vendo os olhos fechados e se desesperando mais, balançando o corpo desfalecido em seus braços constantemente, querendo acordá-lo, tomando o pulso do mesmo e constatando o que não queria... O coração dele não bate mais!

" Schuldich, acorde! Abra os olhos... ACORDE!!!", Dizia entre soluços, seus olhos turvos pelas lágrimas constantes que caíam quentes sobre o agora cadáver do ruivo.

" Ele está morto.", Havia certa frustração na voz de Crawford ao pronunciar essas palavras, como se uma minúscula parte de si lamentasse o ocorrido.

" Não faça isso comigo! Abra os olhos... Por favor.", Repetia o menino.

" Levante-se daí.", Ordenou. Aquela cena dramática estava enojando-o.

" Não me abandone! Não me abandone! Não me abandone...", Nagi sussurrava cada vez mais baixinho, até que sua voz sumiu e tudo o que restou foram suas lágrimas.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas por um soluço ou outro mais alto de Nagi. Crawford permaneceu quieto, preso aquele lugar por um motivo indefinido. Viu que o telecinético foi se acalmando aos poucos, provavelmente aceitando aquele fato como consumado, os olhos azuis tão escuros como o fundo do mar se ergueram com lentidão, repousando sobre sua pessoa, fazendo algo indefinido revirar-se em seu estômago.

" Você...", Falou baixinho o menino, ainda mirando o americano.

" O que foi? Está com raiva... Nagi?", Perguntou cínico, arrumando os óculos.

" É tudo culpa sua.", As palavras saíram num rosnado feroz.

Crawford deu um passo para trás, mas sentiu seu corpo paralisar contra sua vontade. Olhou para Nagi e o viu ainda ajoelhado no chão segurando o corpo do ruivo e sabia... A telecinésia dele estava agindo sobre seu corpo, prendendo-o no mesmo lugar. Tentou erguer a arma, mas a mesma se desfez em sua mão virando milhares de pedaços que se espalharam imediatamente pelo cômodo como se tivesse sido atingida por uma bomba e sua mão torceu, quase a ponto de quebrar.

" Solte-me.", Ordenou entre dentes, trincando-os quando seu braço virou, quebrando ante ao poder do menino.

" Você o matou. Morra!", Disse o garoto de apenas quinze anos, levantando-se. A aura telecinética se intensificando e explodindo, fazendo as janelas quebrarem, as paredes trincarem e os móveis levitarem, sendo esmagados por seu imenso poder.

" Aaarrgggggg...", Crawford gritou não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

" Morra! Morra! Morra! MORRAAAAAAAAA!!!", Gritou insanamente.

O menino ergueu a mão direita em direção a Crawford, mantendo a palma aberta. Cortes profundos apareciam no corpo do americano seguidamente, seus ossos se quebravam e quando a mão de Nagi se fechou, o tórax de Crawford se comprimiu, fazendo todos os órgãos internos explodirem, espirrando o sangue do maldito pelas paredes e o que um dia foi móveis de um escritório.

**OOO**

O silêncio preenchia todo o cômodo, os olhos escuros pareciam focar o nada, o vento que vinha da janela tocava suavemente seu corpo e ele permanecia da mesma forma... Apontando a arma para Schul, que se encontrava escorado a parede, com a mão no braço, que sangrava... Os olhos dele eram determinados e... Crawford pisca os olhos, confuso.

" Vamos! Puxe o gatilho e assine a sua sentença de morte!", Desafiou sem se importar com o que aconteceria a seguir.

"_Uma visão... Aquilo foi uma visão."_¸ O entendimento veio em segundos.

Crawford ainda mantinha-se parado, apontando a arma. Pelo visto Schul acertou mesmo. Quando está disperso ou em dúvida, ele não capta as coisas, ou seja, sua mente se fecha para a realidade... Para as energias fluentes nos diversos futuros que podem ocorrer e a visão não vem ou ele não se concentra nela o suficiente para decifrá-la. Pelo menos essa era a teoria do alemão e ela não estava de todo errada, mas...

"_Se eu apertar o gatilho..."_, Abaixou a arma, olhando seriamente para ele.

" O que foi? Você não ia me matar?", Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

" Não vale a pena matar você.", Falou, virando-se, guardando a arma em seguida. Ainda estava perturbado, apesar de não demonstrar. A visão de sua morte não foi algo bonito de se ver. Fora tão... Real!

" Teve uma visão... Brad? Viu sua morte?", Perguntou o ruivo sorrindo.

" Não me provoque, Schul. Há outros modos de fazer você sofrer... E Nagi também.", Ameaça, lançando ao ruivo um olhar fulminante.

Com passos largos, Crawford abriu a porta do escritório, dando de cara com Nagi que arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. No mesmo instante o americano estreitou os olhos ao lembrar de como aquela pequena criança tinha poder suficiente para matá-lo, mas aquele era um futuro que nunca se tornaria realidade... E ele se encarregaria muito bem disso.

Nagi viu Crawford passando por ele sem nada dizer, mas o olhar que recebeu era tão intrigante que o fazia se arrepiar. Rapidamente voltou seus olhos para dentro do cômodo, vendo Schul escorado na parede e correu até ele, procurando por algum ferimento, por algo que indicasse que o ruivo não estava bem.

" Você está ferido!", Disse de sobressalto, vendo o braço do ruivo sangrar.

" Tudo bem!", Sorri para ele.

" 'Tudo bem', nada! Temos que cuidar disso agora.", Falou fechando a cara.

Schuldich viu Nagi estancar o sangue, rasgar um pedaço da blusa e enrolar no ferimento. Ele era tão lindo! Levou a mão a face dele, acariciando, levando os dedos a nuca do mesmo e puxando-o para si, beijando aqueles lábios demoradamente, sentindo a surpresa de Nagi, mas no segundo seguinte corresponder na mesma intensidade, derretendo-se em seus braços.

" Nagi...", Sussurra, abrindo os olhos e fitando o jovem.

" Hum?", A língua rósea passa sobre os lábios para capturar aquele doce sabor.

" Se Brad me matasse... O que você faria?", Perguntou no ouvido de Nagi.

" O que? Que pergunta Schul!", Diz. Nem queria saber o que faria se isso acontecesse. Tinha medo até de pensar!

" Me responda.", Faz Nagi voltar a fitá-lo.

" Eu... Eu não sei! Acho que... Eu o mataria...", Fala meio desajeitado com aquela pergunta. Por mais que Crawford estivesse impedindo-os de ficar juntos, fôra o americano que o tirou das ruas e pensar sobre isso o deixava alarmado.

"_Será que foi isso que ele viu? Se é que teve uma visão..."_, Pensa no motivo dele ter saído e os deixado assim... Sem mais nem menos.

" Schul.", Chamou o outro baixinho.

"_Mas a face dele... Era de quem viu algo sim. Eu sei!"_, Continuava discutindo consigo mesmo, afinal, tinha que estar preparado para tudo. Seu plano fora muito arriscado, podia mesmo ter morrido. Provocou Crawford até quase o mesmo matá-lo, pra ver se a ação dele causaria uma reação em Nagi e isso pudesse gerar uma visão.

" Schul...", Chamou um pouco impaciente, pois o ruivo não parecia ouvi-lo.

"_Foi um pouco imprudente da minha parte. Sei que se algo realmente sério acontecesse comigo, Nagi sentiria pelo elo mental e ele disse que mataria Brad e eu sei que levado por emoções, ele o faria mesmo. Devo concluir então que ele teve uma visão disso e parou?"_, Perguntou-se internamente.

"_ Schuldich, quer fazer o favor de me ouvir?!"_, Quase gritou na mente dele, realmente irritado, olhando feio para o alemão.

" Wow, Liebe! Não precisa gritar na minha mente.", Dá atenção ao menino.

" Você não estava me ouvindo.", ¬¬ Responde sem pestanejar.

" Hum... Sou todo seu, liebechen!", Vira Nagi, prensando-o na parede e beijando o pescoço dele.

" Espera! Pára!", Ouvia a risada nasalada contra sua pele e continuou a brigar, mas a verdade era que estava intimamente feliz por ver que ele estava realmente bem e Crawford saíra sem nada dizer. Será que isso significava que estava tudo bem em ficar junto de Schul?

**OOO**

O carro corria em velocidade acelerada pelas ruas desertas. Já estava anoitecendo e ele resolveu que precisava mesmo espairecer um pouco, pensar... Meditar onde ele pode ter errado, pois ele cometeu um erro... Um deslize. O que o fizera cair no jogo de Schuldich? Porque sabia... Aquilo fora um jogo. O ruivo usou as palavras para atraí-lo, confundi-lo... Não. Ele não estava confuso.

"_Eu sabia que era um jogo desde o início, então... Por quê?"_, Perguntava-se vez após vez, revendo os fatos, passo por passo para identificar o problema.

Primeiro. Ele não viu que Schuldich iria levá-lo ao plano astral. Nunca imaginou que ele tivesse tanto poder assim... Pelo visto o telepata evoluiu muito, pois ele sabe, fazer o que o alemão fez necessita de muito poder e experiência do telepata em si. Quando voltou a realidade, queria eliminá-lo, pois ele se tornou uma ameaça e... Foi aí que teve a visão, segundos antes de apertar o gatilho.

Sim, foi isso... Aquelas palavras despertaram seu instinto de sobrevivência e ocasionou a visão. Será que realmente foi isso? O desafio nas palavras do ruivo o fariam atirar, sobre essa questão não resta dúvidas e aquela reação sua desencadearia uma seqüência de eventos que culminaria em sua morte.

Segundo... Segundo. Não sabia qual era o segundo motivo e aquilo o frustrava. Estava revendo tudo o que aconteceu desde que Schul começou a se reaproximar de Nagi e tudo o que lembrava era daquela voz sexy, dos movimentos propositalmente lânguidos, dos olhares desafiadores, das palavras excitantes e...

"_Merda!"_, Xingou-se em pensamento. O que significava aquela linha de raciocínio? Ele não podia estar gostando... Er... Sentindo desejos pelo ruivo, poderia?

A única resposta plausível era que... Sim. E essa resposta o irritava profundamente, mas era inegável que se excitou visível e perceptivelmente enquanto conversava com o ruivo... O maldito ruivo! Como aquele alemão podia ser tão sexy? Não sabia a resposta, mas... Tinha que admitir que aquilo o atrapalhou muito e...

" Quem precisa daquele ser detestável?", Segura com mais força no volante e acelera.

O americano sabia... Precisava descansar, tomar um bom banho e dormir. Não chegaria a nenhuma conclusão plausível de cabeça quente. Tinha que ficar calmo e centrado de novo para entender tudo, coisa por coisa. Abriu mais os vidros de seu carro e colocou uma música suave e relaxante para tocar. Tinha muita coisa pra pensar ainda...

**OOO**

18:00 PM. Dois dias depois.

Sua respiração estava suave e lenta, evidenciando o estado de relaxamento em que seu corpo se encontrava. Estava deitado em sua cama de bruços, enrolado até a cabeça, seu quarto estava na penumbra e tudo aquilo apenas o fazia querer dormir mais e mais e depois... Dormir mais um pouco.

" Nagi...", Ouve um sussurro ao longe, mas não dá bola. Está tão bom ali na cama que não quer levantar.

Schuldich estava escorado no batente da porta, olhando para Nagi adormecido na cama com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Naoe passara as últimas trinta e seis horas na frente de um computador invadindo sistemas como fôra pedido pelo cliente, teve que passar por várias seguranças, roubar arquivos e apagar sua entrada e isso lhe exigiu muita atenção, tanta que não pôde nem se aproximar muito do pequeno, porque senão atrapalharia a concentração dele.

"_Mas agora você não me escapa... Katzchen."_, Pensou consigo mesmo, adentrando no cômodo escuro e chegando até a cama do menino, sentando-se na borda.

Com lentidão Schuldich desenrolou Nagi, que vestia um pijama no mínimo pecaminoso. As peças eram pérola, destacando-se na pele cremosa de Nagi que continuava dormindo suavemente. Seus olhos claros percorreram o corpo do menino, reparando as pernas de fora, visto que ele estava com um short minúsculo por causa do calor que fazia aqueles dias e o mesmo deixava uma pequena parte das nádegas redondinhas a mostra. A blusa fina de manga curta estava erguida e Schul via a pele da cintura a sua total disposição.

"_Hummm... Eu quero comer ele todinho!"_, O ruivo passa a língua nos lábios demoradamente, enquanto devorava aquele corpinho com os olhos.

Agora que a situação entre eles estava resolvida, Schuldich queria fazer amor com Nagi, mas devido aos trabalhos que executavam, teve que se manter afastado e... Só Deus sabe como isso fora difícil! Deixou o menino dormir por quase dez agora, mas agora não conseguia mais manter suas mãos afastadas dele.

" Nagi.", Chamou no ouvido dele após debruçar-se sobre o corpo menor.

" Hummm...", Apenas resmungou algo ininteligível e ficou na mesma posição.

" Vamos, acorde! Senão eu faço você acordar.", Avisou, agora torcendo pra que ele não acordasse.

" Me deixa dormir...", Falou de modo arrastado, virando o rosto pro outro lado.

" Você quem pediu.", Falou, um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios.

Schuldich abaixou-se beijando a nuca dele bem de leve e foi descendo, até chegar a cintura, a mão atrevida apertando a coxa de leve, caminhando para a parte interna, vendo o corpo menor se remexer. Ia fazer Nagi acordar gemendo. Olhou aquele bumbum lindo e viu que a o tecido pegava três centímetros acima da curva e beijou bem ali, dando leves mordidinhas, lambendo logo em seguida, sentindo Nagi ficar mais e mais inquieto.

" Hummm...Uhhmm...", Por mais que quisesse ficar quieto, os toques de Schul faziam seu corpo reagir lentamente e os pensamentos dele pareciam música em sua cabeça. Não entendia as palavras, mas havia uma melodia... Uma melodia lasciva que deixava os fios de sua nuca eriçados.

Os dedos de Schul invadiam o insignificante short de Nagi, acariciando, os fios ruivos roçavam nas coxas do menino, causando arrepios visíveis. Sabia que ele estava despertando... Ou melhor, estava desperto já, apenas se mantinha quieto porque era teimoso ou talvez porque queria mesmo ser enlouquecido bem ali.

" Schul... Por que você não... Me deixa dormir quieto?", Perguntou pausadamente, ainda sonolento, mas despertando em outros sentidos.

" Hum... Por que estou com saudades e quero sair com você?", Ri divertido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Nagi.

" Some daqui... Senão eu te jogo na parede.", Resmungou sem a mínima vontade de sair. Até que se fosse pra ficar se agarrando ali na cama ele se animava.

Por um momento Schuldich se irritou com aquilo. Será que Nagi não percebia que ele estava morto de saudades, que queria beijá-lo, falar coisas bobas como um idiota apaixonado, coisa que definitivamente não combinava com ele, ficar em toda aquela melação apenas pra fazer o pequeno feliz? Não... Isso era algo que Fujimiya faria.

"_Essas coisas não combinam comigo mesmo."_, Ri ao pensar nisso.

" Apaga a luz quando sair...", Diz o menino, relaxando na cama de novo.

" Ah, Nagi... Vamos...", Sussurra no ouvido dele, persuasivo.

" ...!", Fica quieto, mas aquele tom de voz...

" Eu queria tanto comemorar nossa vitória... Te levar para algum lugar... Beijar você todinho... Ver seu corpo arrepiar-se de prazer... Hummm...", Seus dedos rodopiavam sobre as costas de Nagi, instigando sutilmente o adorável telecinético.

O telecinético se virou na cama, ficando de lado, olhando o telepata que sorria de maneira charmosa, a cabeça pendendo para o lado. Ainda estava muito cansado, ficara muito tempo decifrando códigos sem parar e não tinha dormido ainda nem dez horas, mas Schuldich lhe prometia o paraíso e ele estava quase tentado a aceitar.

" Vem, Nagi! Prometo realizar todos os seus desejos!", Lambe os lábios sensualmente, deixando que a ponta de seus dedos percorressem o braço exposto.

" Aonde você quer me levar?", Pergunta, cada vez mais propício a aceitar as propostas de Schuldich, além disso, ele estava tão lindo, sexy e instigante ali...

" Pensei em um hotel com uma linda vista para passarmos o final de semana fazendo amor... Ou sexo selvagem.", Uma gargalhada gostosa pode ser ouvida.

" Você não presta.", ¬¬ Dá um tapa na mão dele, balançando a cabeça.

" Mas você gosta!", Ainda portava o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

" Para com isso.", Falou ainda vendo aqueles lábios curvados em um sorriso lascivo e aqueles olhos que queimavam em luxúria e... Amor.

" Trouxe uma roupa especial para você.", Falou, levantando-se e pegando uma sacola, realmente empolgado, sabendo que o moreninho não estava gostando muito da tal 'roupa especial', mesmo ainda não tendo visto a mesma.

" Eu já acordei e até me levanto, mas me recuso a vestir qualquer coisa que tenha escolhido pra mim.", ù.ú Avisa de antemão, levantando-se lentamente e erguendo os braços, esticando-se e se espreguiçando todo, quase caindo sentado na cama de novo ao se desequilibrar, mas os braços fortes de Schuldich enlaçaram sua cintura numa velocidade sobre-humana.

" Não quer vestir?", Pergunta baixinho no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

" Não...", Respondeu sem muita convicção.

" Vista e eu realizarei todos os seus... Tiefe Wünsche.", Lambeu a orelha de Nagi, mordiscando o lóbulo, enquanto suas mãos subiam por dentro da blusa pérola, prometendo com aquelas palavras realizar os desejos mais profundos do telecinético.

" Humm...", Mordeu os lábios, começando a sentir calor. Ah, seus desejos! Por que parecia tão deliciosamente pecaminoso quando era Schul quem dizia que realizaria seus mais profundos desejos?

" Coloca pra mim!", Pediu daquela maneira altamente instigante que tornava impossível dizer 'não'.

Rendendo-se, Nagi se afastou com dificuldade. Schuldich era realmente sua perdição! Suspirou e pegou a sacola das mãos dele, retirando as peças e olhando torto pro ruivo que sorria de orelha a orelha com um olhar pervertido que fez um frio subir por sua coluna, deixando-o desconcertado e para sua surpresa... Excitado com o que podia acontecer naquela noite.

"_Pensando bem, só ficamos juntos aquele dia."_, Se lembra da noite que resolveu tirar algumas satisfações com o telepata e... Acabou fazendo amor com ele. Passou os dias seguintes tão centrado no trabalho que mal beijou aquela boca deliciosa e agora realmente estava sentindo vontade de ficar com ele, sentir seu toque, seus beijos...

Nagi entrou no banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e logo se enxugou, voltando ao quarto, olhando a sacola deixada ali por Schuldich, retirando as peças da mesma, colocando-as sobre a cama. Vestia a roupa lentamente, pensando em como elas cabiam nele, já que aparentemente eram apertadas, mas para sua surpresa, eram incrivelmente confortáveis, delineando seu corpo apenas. O tecido era como uma segunda pele, macia ao toque, altamente sugestiva e... Era estranho, mas... Também excitante.

"_Será que o Crawford não vai mesmo implicar com a gente? Schul falou de vitória, mas... Não sei. Se bem que o Crawford falou comigo apenas o necessário e mal se aproximou do Schul... Tá um clima meio estranho, mas... Que seja!"_, Deu de ombros. Sabia que o americano não parecia totalmente bem, lógico que ele conseguia enganar os clientes que continuavam achando-o o mesmo de sempre, mas ele via que o clarividente parecia ligeiramente disperso e definitivamente perturbado.

" Queria saber o que houve lá no escritório.", Falava consigo mesmo enquanto terminava de vestir a blusa e passava um perfume, olhando-se no espelho e penteando os cabelos.

Crawford queria mantê-los separado, tentou até mesmo estuprá-lo, além de ter falado todas aquelas palavras. Nagi sabia que ainda devia se sentir mal, mas por algum motivo, apesar de se lembrar claramente dos detalhes, sentia como se visse isso de fora, como um telespectador e não como alguém que 'participava da cena'.

"_Talvez Schul tenha feito alguma coisa... Pra eu não sofrer."_, Pensa, gostando de imaginar que o telepata se importava a esse ponto.

" Até quando vai ficar parado em frente ao espelho?", Ouviu a voz do alemão, virando-se para o mesmo.

" Não precisava vir aqui. Eu já acabei.", Falou bravo, desejando ter vestido o sobretudo antes, mas agora já era tarde demais.

" Oh, Gott! Nagi... Sie regen mich auf!", O ruivo morde os lábios pra se conter.

" Schuldich!", Tenta repreendê-lo em vão.

" Mas é verdade... Sie es sind aufregend!", Aproximou-se e o abraçou, depositando as palavras em alemão no ouvido de Nagi em um sussurro charmoso.

" Pá... Pára...", Corou até o último fio de cabelo. Por que Schuldich tinha que ficar falando que ele o excita, que ele é excitante? Isso o desconcertava...

" Não gosta que eu fale assim?", O puxou mais para si, deixando-o na ponta dos pés.

" Ahh... Schul...", Nagi gemeu envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo deliciado com as palavras dele. Não sabia se era a aproximação, a língua alemã que na boca de Schul parecia tão provocativa ou se era aquela roupa tão colava que o deixava tão... Abalado.

" Vamos.", Disse o ruivo, dando um beijo nos lábios macios e puxando Nagi.

**OOO**

A melodia parecia ter o som do pecado, o ambiente escuro era iluminado precariamente por luzes fracas, dando ao lugar um ar excitante. Corpos se moviam de acordo com a música de batida forte e profunda, que parecia atravessar sua mente e fazer com que se movesse em seu ritmo sem ao menos notar, seguindo a composição de forma quase inebriada.

Abriu os olhos azuis e fitou ao redor, não sabia como ninguém ainda não tinha implicado com ele ali ou mesmo como foi convencido a ir aquele lugar. Detestava lugares e músicas barulhentas, mas aquela lhe parecia especialmente... Apreciável! Ou seria na verdade uma aprovação vinda de Schul que ele sentia através do elo que partilhavam? Não sabia a resposta, mas... Estava adorando dançar ali. Nagi era o alvo de vários olhares, de homens e mulheres, gostando deveras de receber aquela atenção.

Nagi parecia uma presença encantadora como um pequeno deus do amor que encantava todos com sua beleza infante e ao mesmo tempo excitante. A roupa que adornava aquele corpo parecia mais uma segunda pele, a calça negra descia, parando cinco centímetros abaixo da virilha, onde havia um emaranhado de laços que permitia parte de sua pele ser vista, ligando o que poderia ser na verdade considerado um short as pernas de uma calça, que desciam coladas até os calcanhares, em seu pescoço havia uma fina e delicada coleira negra e seu tórax era coberto por uma blusa azul-marinho de manga longa, que deixava apenas a ponta de seus dedos a vista, três botões no meio fechados, deixando a mostra a pele do pescoço e abdômen.

Do outro lado da pista uma figura elegante e distinta se destacou. Os olhos azul-céu fixaram-se no pequeno corpo que se remexia sensualmente no ritmo da melodia, os fios chocolates eram lançados de um lado para o outro devido aos movimentos da cabeça e Schuldich lambeu os lábios, caminhando entre a multidão, como o predador entre os predadores, tendo apenas um alvo... Aquele anjo caído que se movia incessantemente.

_Eu não quero tocar em você, ó baby!_

_E fazer seu jogo vai me deixar louco._

_Sei que você pensa o amor é do seu jeito..._

_Coração quebrado e orgulho inteiro!_

Schuldich chegou até onde estava o ser encantador de madeixas chocolate, contornando-o, fazendo os azuis em tons diferentes se encontrarem. Em movimentos lânguidos ele se aproximou mais, colocando a mão na cintura delgada e passaram a seguir o ritmo, juntos, exalando sensualidade e erotismo.

"_Schul... Estão todos olhando."_, Disse mentalmente ao mesmo, corado.

"_Que eles vejam! Por que é só isso que vão fazer."_, Sorriu divertido, ainda seguindo o ritmo da música.

Nagi sorriu timidamente e mesmo envergonhado estava gostando... Adorando... Amando ter aqueles olhos claros o devorando daquela maneira lasciva. Olhando dentro das íris de Schuldich, Nagi foi se soltando aos poucos, seus movimentos foram se tornando mais fluídos e provocantes, percebendo que estava agradando e em pouco tempo já havia erguido as mãos, remexendo os quadris sensualmente, virando, as mãos descendo pelo corpo lentamente, instigando...

Não suportando apenas olhar, Schuldich enlaçou a cintura do garoto, colocando as costas dele em seu tórax, dançando junto com o menino, aspirando o perfume suave e delicioso de Nagi, seus lábios apoderando-se na orelha dele enquanto suas mãos faziam círculos no abdômen do garoto, sentindo o menor estremecer, excitando-se com isso, percebendo o próprio corpo corresponder a presença delicada e sensual colada a ele.

A noção das coisas e pessoas ao redor foi esquecida. Um notava apenas o outro, o corpo... A mente... Moviam-se em sincronia, os quadris se esfregavam e Nagi podia sentir a excitação de Schul as suas costas, enquanto o ruivo captava seu estado pelos tremores extasiados de seu corpo. Aos olhos dos outros eles pareciam dois deuses dançando... Ou seria mais apropriado dizer, fazendo amor? A cena era bela, excitante... Ambos estavam banhados em luxúria, parecendo entidades etéreas ante tal perfeição.

"_Schul..."_, O sussurro mental de Nagi parecia mais um gemido, estava ofegante e sua calça estava deveras apertada.

"_Sim, Nagi?"_, Perguntou como se não notasse o que ocorria.

"_Eu... Vamos parar..."_, O ar era puxado por sua boca rósea, quando foi simplesmente virado e teve seus lábios tomados pela boca carnuda de Schuldich, que continuava dançando, colocando sutilmente uma perna entre as suas, fazendo a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar.

O ruivo estava deliciado... Intoxicado com cada gemidos, sussurro ou reação que Nagi lhe mostrava. Era um viciado, mas já sabia disso há tempos! Desceu as mãos acariciando as costas delicadas, descendo e com a mão direita apertando as nádegas redondas, puxando-o mais para si, pressionando seu corpo.

" Schu... Schul...", Gemeu Nagi, corado, erguendo a cabeça quando sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra o dele ao ter as nádegas apertadas.

" Ja?", Perguntou deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua sobre um ponto logo atrás da orelha.

" Aahh... Pa-Pare... Aqui... Não...", Ofegava, sentindo seu membro enrijecer mais dentro da calça apertada, corando, não sabendo como afastá-lo.

"_ Mas por quê? Você está gostando tanto..."_, Riu deliciado na mente dele.

" Uhhmm... Onegai.", Apertou os braços dele, sentindo que podia morrer... Ou simplesmente chegar ao orgasmo apenas roçando seu corpo no dele, afinal... Aquela calça não parecia capaz de protegê-lo de nada e sua textura fina apenas contribuía para piorar seu estado.

" Quer sair daqui? Ir a um lugar mais... Reservado?", Mordiscou o lóbulo.

" H-Hai!", Afirmou, mordendo os lábios. Como ele podia fazer isso com ele?

Sorrindo, Schuldich afastou-se apenas um pouco, beijando Nagi rapidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e puxando-o de leve, abraçando o corpo menor e caminhando junto do Prodígio, retirando a indução de que Nagi podia freqüentar o lugar, vendo os seguranças olharem alarmados, mas agora nada podiam fazer visto que estavam saindo. Deu sinal para um táxi e entrou, acomodando-se no banco de trás ao lado de Nagi.

O motorista olhava suspeito para os dois que se encontravam próximos demais para seu gosto e a roupa do menino lhe chamava muito a atenção. Viu o ruivo correr os dedos pela coxa do menor e já virou para trás a fim de xingar todos os palavrões do mundo e mandá-los sair do carro, isso se não chamasse a polícia para o homem mais velho que estava claramente abusando do menor, que com certeza estaria drogado.

"_ Nos leve ao hotel."_, O sussurro mental ecoou pela mente do motorista e ele se virou para frente, obedecendo a ordem dada, pois era impossível desobedecer a mesma, afinal, ele _precisava_ levá-los ou assim acreditava.

Vendo que esse problema já havia sido resolvido, Schul voltou-se para assuntos mais interessantes, passando a beijar o pescoço de Nagi enquanto sua mão subiu pela parte interna da coxa delineada, chegando ao membro, passando a palma da mão sobre o mesmo e então apertando de leve, sensualmente.

" Aahhhh...", Nagi gemeu, corado, contorcendo-se completamente excitado.

" Hummmm... Você é tão delicioso!", Elogia enquanto seus lábios percorriam o peito de Nagi e sua mão o massageava.

" Schul... Aahh... Pare...", Falava, sentindo arrepios percorrer sua coluna enquanto era acariciado por aquelas mãos grandes e gentis. Não tinha forças para afastá-lo e no momento não lembrava que tinha telesinése.

" Mas é tão bom... Ouvir você gemendo... Ver essa carinha corada...", Mordia os lábios de Nagi, olhando-o cheio de luxúria.

" Mas assim... Eu...", Ofegava. Pelo visto Schuldich queria enlouquecê-lo antes de chegar ao tal hotel que disse que o levaria, mas o faria se arrepender. O ruivo não podia simplesmente provocá-lo assim, era maldade demais!

" Huhuhu... Eu?! Malvado?", Pergunta malicioso, afastando o rosto para fitá-lo.

" Pare de ler minha mente.", O fuzila com o olhar, mas... Não adianta muito.

" Veja, chegamos!", Fala muito satisfeito.

" Eu vou fazer você pagar.", Falou o menino, saindo o carro com as pernas cambaleantes, mas logo conseguiu se firmar, porém... Ainda estava excitado e aquela calça não era a coisa mais discreta do mundo.

O elegante alemão logo pagou ao taxista, mandando-o embora sem sequer lembrar-se da cara deles, abraçou Nagi pela cintura e como não queria chatice, simplesmente já usou seus poderes, distorcendo a percepção da realidade das pessoas que ali trabalhavam para que não implicasse com o garoto ao seu lado, tornando para eles algo normal ter uma coisinha jovem e gostosa como aquela como namorado.

Pegou as chaves e perguntou se estava tudo preparado como ele pedira e obteve uma resposta positiva, o que o deixou muito satisfeito. Rapidamente entrou com Nagi no elevador, já olhando o menino com ambição e vendo nos olhos azuis que o mesmo captou muito bem o que estava pensando.

" Ah, não! No elevador, não!", Disse Nagi, dando um passo para trás.

" Ah, Nagi... Eu sempre quis te amassar no elevador.", Confessa safado.

" Mas hoje não.", u.u Responde, cruzando os braços.

" Então amanhã eu posso?", Gargalha e o puxa para si, abraçando-o.

" Não. Não pode!", Briga com ele, mas acaba beijando aquela boca deliciosa.

Saíram do elevador ainda se beijando, caminhando desajeitadamente, até que seus corpos foram parados ao se chocar com a porta do quarto em que ficariam. Rapidamente Schuldich abriu a última barreira que o impedia de estar em um lugar bem calmo e tranqüilo onde poderia fazer o que quisesse com aquele menino que sempre o deixava enlouquecido.

" E quem disse que você vai fazer alguma coisa?", Ouviu a voz de Nagi que usou seu dom para fechar a porta e empurrá-lo através do grande quarto e quando o ruivo se deu conta, estava sendo jogado na cama, ficando preso a mesma pelo poder telecinético do menino.

_Amar assim..._

_Jamais dizer adeus!!!_

_Já não é mais..._

" Wow! O que é isso, Liebe? Você está muito safado!", Perguntou erguendo a cabeça e olhando Nagi, que estava parado próximo a cama. Apesar de não poder se mover, sentia-se bem elétrico com a possibilidade de uma 'vingança' da parte dele. Queria saber do que seu pequeno garoto era capaz de fazer.

" Se acha que vai me provocar para que eu pare... Está muito enganado.", Fala, levando a mão aos botões da camisa que ainda estavam fechados e os abre, deixando o tecido suave deslizar por seus ombros e ir ao chão, logo em seguida passando a mão pelo peito claro lentamente, rodeando o mamilo que se arrepia com o toque, vendo os olhos de Schuldich fixos nele.

" Nagi...", Sussurra, arrepiando-se com a sensualidade do SEU garoto.

Nagi levou a mão no pescoço, passando o dedo indicador pela coleira negra, descendo pelo corpo, enquanto remexia-se sutilmente como se alguém estivesse ali, fazendo aquelas carícias, vendo os olhos azul-céu se escurecerem, deixando-o ainda mais lindo! Continuou seu intento e ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama, colocando lentamente as mãos nos lençóis, começando a engatinhar suavemente até chegar entre as pernas de Schul e colocar cada uma de um lado da cintura dele, sentando-se sobre as coxas musculosas, colocando as mãos no tórax definido.

" Hummm... Schul... Você está tão lindo assim! Tão perfeito! Mas você sabe disso, não é?", Fala, levando os dedos aos botões da blusa, abrindo um por um sem pressa alguma, lançando olhares lascivos e instigadores ao telepata.

" Sim, eu sei que sou gostoso!", Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

" Convencido!", Nagi acusou, ainda mantendo o pobre telepata paralisado.

" É apenas a verdade! Mas... Agora... Que tal me soltar?", Ele inquiriu.

" Pra que? Está tão bom assim!", Respondeu Nagi com um sorriso nos lábios.

" Nagi, Nagi... Não me provoque.", Avisa o menino.

Nagi, porém, não deu ouvidos, apenas deixou um sorriso travesso abandonar sua boca, enquanto olhava para o alemão indefeso na cama de lençóis amora. Ele abaixou-se, tomando os lábios carnudos, saboreando o gosto delicioso do telepata, brincando com a língua dele, sugando de leve e quando sentiu que Schul queria aprofundar o beijo, o encerrou-o para contrariar o ruivo, passando a mordiscar e lamber o queixo dele, descendo mais, deleitando-se com o pescoço do mesmo, mordendo logo atrás da orelha, ouvindo um gemido e ficando muito satisfeito com isso.

O ruivo sentiu que os beijos e mordiscadas desciam mais, chegando agora no peito onde a língua rósea fazia círculos. Viu o momento em que ela tocou de leve seu mamilo, fazendo-o enrijecer-se e o ruivo soube... Nagi não ia parar com suas 'torturas' tão cedo, mas o deixaria conduzir por mais algum tempo. A visão dele sugando seu mamilo era algo extremamente estimulante, fazendo sua respiração acelerar-se, apesar de tentar se controlar ao máximo.

" Hum... Gosta?", Nagi perguntou, seu tom de voz mais rouco que o habitual, após morder o mamilo do ruivo, vendo-o trincar os dentes pra não gemer alto.

" Humm... Liebechen... Eu estou avisando...", Schul disse, rouquíssimo.

" Pode avisar o quanto quiser... Não vai adiantar nada!", O sussurro melodioso apenas fazia Schuldich se excitar mais.

Querendo continuar sua pequena vingança, Nagi sentou-se sobre o membro coberto de Schuldich. Logicamente aquilo também era uma tortura para ele, mas... Ver o ruivo tentando se mover, louco para tocá-lo e com as íris escuras de desejo _por ele_ valia a pena. Começou a se acariciar, apertando os próprios mamilos e remexendo o quadril languidamente, deixando pequenos gemidos sexys deixar sua garganta.

" Ah, Schul... Isso é tão gostoso!", Falou langoroso e corado. Ficava ligeiramente seu jeito por falar assim, mas sabia que isso excitaria mais o ruivo e... Realmente estava se divertindo com tudo o que estava fazendo.

" Nagi...", O nome do menino foi pronunciado num rosnado.

Nagi continuou a soltar gemidos ilegais de tão delirantes, fazendo a libido do ruivo chegar a níveis altíssimos, mas ainda assim, o moreninho o deixava preso a cama, enquanto arquejava e lançava a cabeça para trás de uma maneira sedutora, mas então tudo parou! Nagi se ergueu e desceu um pouco ficando entre as pernas do alemão, permanecendo quieto, fitando-o como se esperasse não só o corpo de Schul se acalmar como o dele também. Sorriu e olhou para a calça que o mesmo usava, abrindo o botão com sua telecinese, passando a língua nos lábios e se abaixando.

" Gott!", O ruivo exclamou ao ver Nagi puxando o zíper de sua calça com os dentes, o barulho parecendo a coisa mais erótica que já ouviu, talvez por ser produzida por uma ação do menino.

Assim que o zíper foi completamente abaixado, Nagi tratou de usar seu dom para retirar a peça, suspirando ao ver o quão afetado por suas carícias o ruivo estava. Ter um homem como o alemão na cama não era pra qualquer um e ele se sentia lisonjeado para não dizer orgulhoso de saber que fazia tudo isso com o ruivo.

" Que tal parar a brincadeira agora?", Perguntou o ruivo, seus olhos parecendo muito mais escuros que o normal devido a dilatação das pupilas.

" Mas estou me divertindo tanto...", O menino sorriu de maneira inocente, fazendo o ruivo sentir uma vontade insana de agarrá-lo no mesmo instante.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse falar algo, sentiu o toque dos lábios de Nagi em seu membro, ainda por cima da peça íntima de seda que usava e não pôde controlar um gemido mais alto que saiu de sua garganta, não acreditando em toda a sensualidade daquele menino tão fofo e sabia, pela mente dele, que o telecinético nunca fez algo parecido com Crawford e isso fazia uma satisfação a mais invadir seu ser.

Nagi soltava gemidinhos suaves como se estivesse sendo possuído, enquanto continuava seu trabalho, sentindo o membro do ruivo enrijecendo mais dentro da peça carmim, estimulando ainda mais o ruivo e quase estremecendo a cada gemido ou palavra desconexa que ouvia vindo de Schuldich.

" Ahh... Nagi...", Schuldich tentava mover o quadril para ter mais contato, mas a telecinese de Naoe o impedia de se mover.

" Hummm... Schul...", Apertou as coxas definidas e sugou com um pouco mais de força, sua face corada de prazer.

"_Gott! Ele quer mesmo me enlouquecer!"_, Pensou o ruivo e sabia, tinha que fazer algo e logo! Tomado pelo desejo de tocá-lo, de ouvir aquele menino gritar de prazer seu nome de maneira desesperada, o telepata projetou para Nagi todo a onda extasiante que sentia através do elo mental que compartilhavam, vendo o corpo menor estremecer no mesmo instante.

" Aahhhhhhh...", Nagi gemeu alto quase caindo na cama, totalmente trêmulo e zonzo. O que sentiu vindo de Schul foi tão intenso que o desconcentrou, fazendo-o sentar-se e respirar fundo a fim de se controlar.

" O que foi, Liebe?", O ruivo já estava sentado na cama, sussurrando no ouvido de Nagi, sorrindo malicioso ao ver que o desequilibrou com tão pouco.

" Schul!", Nagi mal pode dizer o nome dele e já foi agarrado pela cintura e virado, sentindo as costas bater suavemente sobre os lençóis frios, tendo rapidamente as mãos seguras pelo telepata, que lhe sorriu maliciosa e sarcasticamente para ele.

" Agora é minha vez... Não acha, Liebe?", Passou a língua nos lábios.

" Ainda nã... Aahhhhh...", Não pode concluir a frase, pois sentiu os dedos longos de Schul tocando seu membro para então apertá-lo, fazendo-o arquear e não conseguir se concentrar para afastar Schul.

" Hummm... Agora sim. Eu vou fazer você gemer... Nagi!", Disse o ruivo ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Schuldich sabia que Nagi era jovem e ainda não tinha muito controle sobre si mesmo, por isso fora fácil desconcentrá-lo, mas realmente queria muito ouvir e ver o prazer de Nagi, aquela boca pequena se abrindo para despejar seus langorosos gemidos, a face corada em quase êxtase, o corpo tremendo pelos toques que ele empregava. Com habilidade, abriu o zíper da calça e desceu-a até quase o meio das coxas, surpreendendo-se ao ver que não havia nada por baixo.

" Ora, como estamos ficando safados, não?", Pergunta malicioso.

" Não é isso! Apenas ia aparecer a marca e... Para de me olhar assim!", Brigou, agora completamente corado de vergonha e ainda excitado. Virou o rosto, desviando o olhar do de Schuldich.

" Eu sei, liebechen.", Riu baixinho. Nagi ficava ainda mais adorável corado.

" ...!", Nagi ainda não tinha coragem de fitá-lo.

" Eu sei que você não é safado... É tão doce e puro! Dá vontade de te morder todinho!", Beija a face dele, descendo pelo maxilar, dando mordiscadas instigantes, enquanto seus dedos tocaram de leve o membro intumescido, subindo e descendo bem devagar, sendo que apenas os dígitos tocavam a pele sensível do pênis.

" Aahhhhh... Schul...", Gemeu Nagi, arquejando. O toque era suave, mas muito prazeroso e ele estava muito sensível, visto que estava sendo instigado desde que acordara naquela noite.

Schuldich beijava o tórax macio, contornando o mamilo com a língua, para então morder de leve, prender o mesmo entre os dentes e depois sugar. Seu indicador batia de leve na pequena fenda que deixava um líquido perolado escapar, ouvindo com prazer os gemidos de Nagi, que movia o quadril contra si, desejando mais contato.

Nagi sentiu seus pulsos serem soltos, mas permaneceu quieto, ainda tentava controlar a respiração e o as reações de seu corpo, sentindo que aquela calça justa era retirada de seu corpo rapidamente e procurou o olhar de Schuldich, que lhe sorriu e veio até ele, tomando seus lábios em um beijo profundo, onde saborearam o gosto um do outro, enquanto suas mãos percorriam aquelas costas largas do alemão, sentindo os músculos tensos sob a ponta de seus dedos.

" Ahh... Schul... Hummm... Venha...", Pediu em um sussurro doce no ouvido do alemão, sentindo ele se arrepiar completamente.

" Ainda não, mein klein!", Olhou-o nos olhos, acariciando a face clara.

" Mas Schul...", Nagi choramingou. Estava sendo torturado desde que fora acordado por Schul, não estava achando aquilo justo para consigo.

" Shhh...", Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele, silenciando-o.

Ergueu-se, olhando aquele corpo sobre a cama, a pele clara destacando-se nos lençóis amora, os olhos azuis lhe lembrando o mais profundo oceano repleto de desejos por ele, ansiando seu toque, completamente entregue, apenas esperando... E ele não ia decepcionar. Voltou a tocar o membro intumescido e abaixou-se, tocando a glande com a língua, ouvindo um gemido mais alto. Segurou os quadris delicados para mantê-lo no lugar e foi engolindo-o aos poucos, até tê-lo todo dentro da boca.

" Aaahhhhhh... Schu... Schul...", Os lençóis eram repuxados por Nagi, que mordia os lábios tentando se controlar quando a boca quente do alemão começou a subir e descer lentamente, fazendo correntes elétricas percorrerem sua coluna e seu baixo-ventre, aumentando a cada segundo, tornando-se cada vez mais difícil de conter.

"_ Deixa eu te provar, Liebe!"_, A voz de Schul ressonou lânguida na mente de Nagi, enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo, abrindo mais as pernas macias, apertando a parte interna da coxa com uma mão e acariciando os testículos com a outra.

" Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh...", Nagi gritou alto, arqueando, sentindo a realidade ao seu redor sumir quando caiu naquele abismo chamado orgasmo, todo seu corpo tremendo e espasmos arraigando por cada célula, fazendo-o verter dentro daquela talentosa boca todo o seu prazer.

Schuldich sugou Nagi até a última gota, sentindo seu membro endurecer mais enquanto provava o gosto único daquele menino que havia roubado-lhe o coração e a alma, erguendo-se e olhando a face corada de prazer, enquanto o mesmo tentava acalmar a respiração. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e se levantou, caminhando até o uma pequena geladeira e pegando champanhe para comemorar, vendo que ali também tinha creme de leite, morangos... A noite seria longa e a fome de ambos com certeza seria saciada.

" Schul... O que está fazendo?", Perguntou Nagi, sentando-se e olhando Schul.

" Apenas pegando uma bebida.", Disse, voltando a cama. Estava se controlando bravamente, mas sabia que faltava pouco para perder a cabeça e atacar o menino de vez.

" Beber agora? Pelo amor de Deus, Schul! Deixa essa garrafa pra depois.", Falou contrariado, já pensando em trazê-lo pra cama com seus poderes.

" Hum... Me quer dentro de você agora, Nagi?", Perguntou safado.

" Por que? Vai me dizer que não está louco pra se ver dentro de mim?", Rebateu, pendendo a cabeça de lado e passeando os dedos pelo próprio abdômen.

" Você está mesmo provocante hoje, hum?", Disse, voltando a cama, ajoelhando-se nela e beijando a boca do menino, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo, até que Schul parou por um tempo e abriu a garrafa, não ligando para a falta de copos, na verdade esse acessório não estava em seus planos mesmo. Quem precisa de copo? Tomou um pouco e então voltou a beijar Nagi, compartilhando a bebida com ele, que escorreu um pouco pelo canto dos lábios enquanto permaneciam se beijando cada vez mais intensamente. O ruivo deitou Nagi na cama e o fez beber mais um pouco, voltando a beijá-lo, sempre tendo o cuidado de não deixá-lo engasgar. Foi descendo os beijos e então derramou um pouco na barriga do telecinético, lambendo e enfiando a língua no umbigo, ouvindo novos gemidos.

Permaneceram naquela brincadeira por algum tempo, até que Schuldich percebeu que Nagi voltava a se excitar. Riu malicioso e derramou um pouco da bebida borbulhante sobre o membro dele, ouvindo um gritinho de susto pelo frio, mas logo Nagi se aqueceu quando sentiu a boca do ruivo nele de novo. A garrafa foi esquecida e agora os dedos do telepata eram sugados pelo moreninho que voltava a sentir a língua do amante em seu abdômen. Quando os dedos estavam suficientemente úmidos, foram imediatamente retirados de sua boca.

" Ich wünsche Sie... Ah, Nagi, eu desejo tanto... Você nem sabe o quanto!", Sussurrou rouco, introduzindo um dedo dentro dele, vendo o menino arquear gracioso e remexer-se todo sob seus toques, acariciando-o por dentro, preparando-o cuidadosamente.

" Aahhhh... Schul... Hummm... Motto...", Pediu já bastante excitado. O ruivo realmente sabia como despertar seus desejos!

Atendendo aos pedidos do pequeno, Schuldich acrescentou mais um dedo, tocando bem de leve aquele ponto mágico dentro de Nagi, ouvindo os gemidos langorosos dele se desprenderem de sua garganta com mais facilidade e freqüência. Logo um terceiro dedo foi acrescentado, fazendo companhia aos outros dois, alargando-o mais para recebê-lo, quase enlouquecendo com as contrações que sentia do canal sobre seus dedos.

" Mögen sie?", Perguntou, mordendo os lábios.

" Ha-Hai... Gosto!", Respondeu entre gemidos, movendo o quadril, lançando a Schul um olhar de puro desejo, querendo senti-lo logo dentro de si, por isso ergueu as mãos chamando-o num pedido mudo para que o tomasse logo.

Não resistindo, Schuldich retirou os dedos, erguendo-se, passando a mão sobre o membro ainda preso dentro da peça íntima, apertando e gemendo para Naoe ver, percebendo que isso excitou mais seu pequeno amante. Sabia... Nagi tinha uma grande influência, podia até dizer controle sobre si, mas ele não se importava! Daria os céus aquele menino e condenaria a morte quem quisesse feri-lo. Claro! Aquilo não combinava com ele, mas... Ninguém precisava saber mesmo! Retirou a peça, jogando-a longe e deitou-se sobre o amante.

Nagi logo enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo, beijando-o e sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade. Suas pernas foram afastadas e o alemão encaixou-se entre elas, segurando os quadris com firmeza, roçando a glande na entrada do jovem que se contraía, lubrificando um pouco mais para só então iniciar a penetração lentamente, engolindo os gemidos de Nagi, que o apertou mais no abraço.

" Aahhhh... Schul...", Gemeu, lançando a cabeça para trás.

" Hummmm... Você é tão bom! Gott! Tão apertado...", Rosnou extasiado no ouvido de Nagi, entrando mais e mais, até se ver todo dentro dele, parando para que o menino pudesse se acostumar.

Nagi estava maravilhado! Sentia todo o carinho, paixão... Amor vindo de Schuldich. Por mais que ele não lhe dissesse tudo o que estava em seu coração, podia sentir isso, cada sentimento dele, afinal, compartilhavam de um elo profundo. Sentiu beijinhos em sua face e abriu os olhos, sorrindo ao ruivo e movendo o quadril circularmente, vendo a expressão de doce prazer no rosto do alemão.

" Mova-se... Venha... Eu quero!", Gemeu no ouvido dele, totalmente entregue. O queria bem forte, o tocando fundo e de maneira enlouquecida.

" Ah... Liebe! Ich bilde wohles starkes! Ich berühre Sie tief!", Declarou, retirando-se de dentro dele para voltar logo depois com força, tocando-o bem fundo como disse em sua língua natal que faria.

" Aahhhhhhh...", Nagi gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo as investidas profundas tocarem com força seu ponto sensível, proporcionando um prazer cem vezes mais intenso do que quando os dedos do alemão estavam dentro dele.

" Uhhmmm... Isso... Geme... Es ächzt für mich, Liebe!", Schul pediu, mordendo o pescoço de Nagi, segurando a cintura dele com uma das mãos e puxando-o mais para si, angulando o quadril para atingi-lo de maneira mais intensa e prazerosa.

" Aahh... Aahhhhhh... Schul... Motto... Motto... Aahhhh... Onegai...", Nagi realizava o desejo de Schul, gemendo mais e mais. As pernas esguias enlaçaram-se na cintura do alemão, apertando-o, permitindo que ele entrasse ainda mais profundamente em si, perdendo-se naquelas sensações maravilhosas, sentindo seu coração acelerar e sabendo que o mesmo acontecia com o de Schuldich.

Schuldich rosnou ao ouvir as súplicas langorosas de Nagi, se propondo a realizar aquele pedido imediatamente, aumentando em força e velocidade, tomando os lábios macios em seguida, devorando a boca doce, sentindo aquelas unhas finas em suas costas o arranhando, mas não se importava se ficasse marcas, na verdade aqueles gestos dele apenas o deliciava mais. Seus dedos procuraram os de Nagi, entrelaçando-se neles, abandonando os lábios do moreninho a fim de permitir que o mesmo expressasse tudo o que estava sentindo em gritos extasiados.

" Aahhh... Schu... Schu... Isso... Hummm...", Nagi se sentia completamente em paz naquele momento, estava no paraíso, um paraíso particular que só conseguia alcançar nos braços daquele que mais amava.

" É assim... Que quer... Liebe? Está... Gostoso?", Sussurra no ouvido de Nagi. Logicamente sabia o quão ele estava apreciando tudo o que faziam, mas... Queria ouvir.

" Aahh... Haaaiii... Isso... Isso é tão boooommm...", A voz do menino saiu arrastada e ele se deixava levar mais e mais pelo prazer que o assolava, enquanto seu corpo se movia em sincronia com o de Schuldich.

" Aahhh... Bom...", Gemeu, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo o corpo de Schuldich e o ruivo via que o mesmo acontecia com Nagi. Beijou a mão dele e ergueu-se apenas um pouco, continuando as firmes investidas, levando os dedos ao membro que era acariciado por seu abdômen e envolvendo-os, passando a estimulá-lo com mais intensidade.

" Aaahhhhhhhh...", Seu gemido aproximou-se muito mais de um grito.

Os pensamentos desconexos chegavam a Schuldich rapidamente, as sensações em seu corpo eram fortes, fazendo-o se perder naquele mar de extasiante. Nagi não sabia como estava conseguindo resistir, mas ser estimulado por dentro e por fora tão intensamente e sentir ondas de prazer vindas de Schul através do elo mental de ambos estava sendo demais para ele!

" Schul... Eu... Assim... Aahhhh...", Nagi não conseguia controlar a respiração, não conseguia lidar com tudo o que sentia... Entreabriu os olhos azuis, que agora podiam ser facilmente confundidos com negro de tão dilatadas que estavam as pupilas e puxou o ruivo mais para si, apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura do alemão.

" Aahhh... Goza... Es genießt für mich!", As palavras foram sussurradas no ouvido do menor quando Schul viu que também não era capaz de resistir por muito tempo.

"_Então vem comigo!"_, Nagi não era capaz de pronunciar palavras, então apenas sibilou em pensamento, sabendo que Schul captaria, agarrando o ruivo, mordendo o ombro dele, enquanto sentia que o mundo explodia diante de si.

O orgasmo veio no mesmo instante para os dois, que gemeram longamente. O corpo menor contraiu-se completamente e Nagi lançou a cabeça para trás, contorcendo-se e sentindo os intensos espasmos percorrerem cada célula enquanto vertia seu prazer nas mãos de Schuldich, que ao ter o membro pressionado e massageado pelo canal apertado que se contraía sucessivamente, deixou-se levar pelo êxtase, derramando-se todo dentro do moreninho, gemendo o nome dele no processo.

Os quadris ainda se moviam juntos, até que foram parando como se um acordo fosse firmado entre eles. Tudo parou e o silêncio no quarto era quebrado apenas pela respiração ainda ofegante dos amantes, que depois de alguns minutos normalizaram-se. Os azul-céu de Schuldich se encontraram com os azul-oceano de Nagi e ambos permaneceram numa admiração mútua por longos minutos onde nada era importante, a não ser um ao outro. O alemão foi aproximando-se lentamente tocando os lábios avermelhados de Nagi em um beijo repleto de amor, ambos ainda sentindo os vestígios do êxtase obtido.

" Aishiteru!", Nagi diz olhando-o apaixonadamente.

" Aishiterumo!", Responde acariciando a face clara com devoção.

" Hum... Achei que fosse responder em alemão.", Sorri divertido.

" Oh! Você queria em alemão? Gostou, né? Confessa que você acha super sexy quando eu falo 'goza pra mim', em alemão!", O ruivo sorri malicioso, piscando o olho.

" Ah, Schul! Pelo amor de Deus!", ò.ó O menino fica bravo ante aquelas palavras. Sabia que ele estava brincando, mas... Poxa! Eles estavam, num momento romântico!

" Ah, Liebe... Ich liebe Sie auch!", Repete, dizendo que também o ama, retirando-se enfim de dentro do menino, meio que se lamentando pela perda de calor.

Nagi ficou em silêncio, sorrindo, principalmente ao sentir seu corpo sendo puxado pelo ruivo, sendo acalentado por aqueles braços quentes e relaxando, finalmente se sentindo em paz... Uma paz que não parecia ser capaz de ser abalada por nada nem ninguém!

"_Mas... E se Crawford resolver nos separar? Afinal... Ele não aceita fácil uma derrota. Eu sei que ele perdeu pro Schul, mas... Isso não significa que ele tenha desistido e..."_, Sentiu seu rosto sendo erguido pelos dedos de Schul, que o olhava sério.

" Não pense nele agora.", Disse mantendo o olhar de Nagi fixo no seu.

" Mas...", Os dedos tocaram seus lábios, silenciando-o.

" Ele não vai nos atrapalhar. Não há vantagem nisso para ele, apenas... Desvantagens. Então não pense mais nisso. Esqueça que um dia Crawford te tocou.", Fala seriamente, uma pequena parte de si desejando que Nagi esquecesse tudo... Até mesmo do prazer distorcido que o americano lhe havia proporcionado.

" Hum. Entendi.", Responde, achando lógica naquelas palavras.

" Bom mesmo.", u.u Agora que não ia mesmo deixar que outros se aproximassem de seu e só SEU Liebe.

" Está com ciúmes?", Õ.o Perguntou, achando estranha tal reação.

" Eu?! Com ciúmes? Por favor, Nagi! Eu sou o telepata ruivo gostosão! Quem seria capaz de me roubar você?", Fala de modo arrogante como se fosse o óbvio.

Nagi revira os olhos e se senta, olhando ao redor, só agora reparando no quarto, percebendo o quão luxuoso era o mesmo e com certeza custaria um valor absurdo de tão alto. Só agora lhe veio a mente que podiam ter ficado juntos em casa, mas o ruivo queria muito sair e depois lhe trouxe para aquele hotel pomposo. Fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu braços fortes envolvendo-o e a cabeça do ruivo descansar em seu ombro, os fios macios fazendo cócegas em seu peito.

" Schul?", Nagi chama ao ver que o ruivo não ia falar nada.

" Hum?", Permaneceu na mesma posição, apenas apertando-o mais contra si.

" Não é melhor irmos? Vai ficar caro...", Comenta, não sabendo o que pensar da atitude do ruivo. Não sabia o que Schuldich estava pensando, mas sentia algo tão cálido vindo dele!

" Isso é irrelevante!", Fala em tom baixo.

" Mas...", Tenta fitar os olhos dele, mas não consegue.

" Vamos ficar aqui a noite toda fazendo amor... Eu não vou te deixar dormir!", Diz dando um beijo no pescoço dele, logo após sussurrar aquelas palavras.

" Schuldich...", Morde o lábio inferior, sentindo-se estremecer por dentro.

" Passarei a noite toda aqui com você... Acariciando seu corpo, te dando prazer... Provando que nada disso é brincadeira, que é real... E tão importante pra mim quanto é pra você.", Falou no ouvido dele num sussurro suave, mas convicto, mostrando que não havia falsidade naquelas palavras.

Nagi virou-se, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis, sabendo que não era uma mentira... Via dentro das íris claras... Sentia dentro de seu coração que não havia MAIS brincadeira, mas sim uma seriedade profunda e sorriu... Sorriu como nunca havia feito antes, completamente feliz por saber que era amado da mesma forma que amava, por saber que agora nunca mais seria... Abandonado.

" Ich liebe dich!", Ouviu novamente aquela declaração e deixou seus lábios serem tomados pela boca de Schuldich, entregue aquele nobre sentimento.

_Amar assim..._

_Jamais dizer adeus!!!_

_Já não é mais a grande surpresa._

_Viver assim a se morder de amor!_

Liebe... Amor... Um sentindo que para Schuldich representava fraqueza... Uma fraqueza absoluta e sem igual, mas essa palavra agora tinha um novo significado em seu vocabulário... Representava determinação, força... Poder! Era algo que transcendia todas as coisas, mas... Ninguém precisava saber que ele pensava isso agora... Ninguém, a não ser uma pessoa...

" Hum... Meine Liebe!", E seus corpos caíram na cama, tocando um ao outro em reconhecimento e Nagi tinha certeza de uma coisa... Naquela noite não dormiria, mas... Aquilo não parecia tão mal assim, afinal... Estava salvo em um paraíso só seu.

Fim!!!

**OOO**

Uaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Acabei!!!! \o/

Finalmente depois de tanto tempo essa trilogia está completa... E eu consegui finalizar _Liebe_! Tudo bem que ela já estava toda escrita quando publiquei o capítulo 01, mas... Nyahhhh! Eu acabei! o//

Devo dizer que eu empaquei legal antes de começar a escrever _Liebe_. Tudo por causa de trabalho e doença... Os dois muito interligados se é que me entendem. ¬¬' Bom... Eu havia terminado _'Eu Apaixonado?!'_ em 14/01/2006... E comecei a escrever _Liebe_ em 17/04/2006... Mas aí empaquei e ela ficou meio largada... Então recomecei a escrevê-la em 23/06/2006, mas foi outra tentativa falha... Eu não tava gostando, parecia que faltava algo e junto com todos os meus outros problemas e eu achei que nunca ia terminá-la, no entanto, em 15/10/2006... Lá vai Yume escrever a fic, mas agora começando do zero... Determinada E a coisa foi fluindo... E quando dei por mim... Ela estava finalizada em 03/12/2006/o/ Sim, povo! Essa foi à trajetória dessa fic e da minha batalha pra finalizá-la e agora ela está completa em suas mãos! XD

Se bem que, como terminei Liebe em Dezembro e não Novembro, adquiri uma dívida com a Evil... ¬¬ E terei que fazer uma fic com o Brad uke... XDDD Mas isso é outra história e há controvérsias se eu realmente prometi terminar o cap 03 antes do último dia de Novembro, mas tudo bem... u.u Será um desafio que eu aceito e... Whauauahuaau vai ser MUITO engraçado. Sim, eu já tenho a história em mente! XD

Mas voltando a Liebe... XDDD

A música desse capítulo é **_Mordida de Amor_**, do **_Yahoo_**. Ela é a versão brasileira da música _Love Bites_, do Cap 01. Adoro ela! - Acho que combina com a história dos dois e era pra mesma ter sido incluída no cap 02, mas... Eu acabei esquecendo. ¬¬

Agora vamos ao dicionário desse capítulo para entendermos o que o nosso ruivo telepata gostosão quis dizer pro Nagi fofo! XP Agradeço a _Lady Anúbis_ por me ajudar com ele!

**Mein schön** **-** Meu Lindo.

**Mein klein** **-** Meu Pequeno.

**Ja -** Sim.

**Mein kind -** Minha Criança.

**Liebe -** Amor! XP

**Sie -** Não.

**Ich liebe dich** **-** Eu te amo.

**Liebechen -** Amorzinho.

**Katzchen -** Gatinho.

**Tiefe Wünsche -** Desejos profundos.

**Gott -** Deus.

**Sie regen mich auf -** Você me excita.

**Sie es sind aufregend -** Você é excitante.

**Ich wünsche Sie -** Eu desejo você.

**Mögen sie? -** Você gosta?

**Ich bilde wohles starkes! Ich berühre Sie tief -** Farei bem forte! Te tocarei bem fundo.

**Es ächzt für mich, Liebe -** Geme pra mim, amor!

**Es genießt für mich -** Goza pra mim.

**Ich liebe Sie auch -** Eu também te amo.

Sei que todo muito já sabe o que significam essas palavras em japonês, mas... Não custa nada colocar o significado, né!

**Onegai -** Por favor.

**Hai -** Sim.

**Motto -** Mais.

**Aishiteru -** Eu te amo.

**Aishiterumo -** Eu também te amo.

Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis, Mystik, Freya de Niord, Yue-chan, Ana Paula **e **Aya-chan **pelos comentários enviados. Adorei cada um! Obrigada também a **Dark Wolf** pelo comentário lindo que deixou quando atualizou o site e falou da minha fic!

E também um agradecimento especial a **Evil Kitsune, Lady Anúbis e Mey Lyen** por me atuarem no MSN, quando eu ficava querendo saber a cada página escrita se tá 'legal'. XDD

Ofereço esse capítulo a **Lady Anúbis**, que me incentivou muito e também me acalmou nas cenas em que o Schul conversava e depois lutava com o Brad, porque eu ficava insegura se tava bom ou não e ela dissipava minha insegurança!

Ah! Uma certa _banana_ terá que fazer muito pra se redimir, sabe... ¬¬'

Muito obrigada, **_Evil Kitsune_** por betar a fic pra mim! Valeu/o/ Mesmo que você tenha demorado um pouquinho, você sabe que eu amo a sua forma de betar e... Seus comentários na revisão são ótimos! XD

Espero receber mais coments e peço que me falem o que achou da luta do Schul com o Brad, bem como foi esse capítulo em geral... O que acharam do lemon? Ou melhor, a fic como um todo. Ela realmente ficou boa? lado inseguro em alta O.o

Lembrem-se: Mais comentários, mais fics! E veremos o que mais o Schul pode fazer com o Nagi! XDDDD

Um abraço a todos e muito obrigada por lerem a fic!

03 de Dezembro de 2006.

01:19 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
